


The Bounce of the Ball Followed By the Steps to the Beat-Dancetale!

by nonexistentjams



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancetale, Eventual Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I am stupid, Tennis, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonexistentjams/pseuds/nonexistentjams
Summary: You're an athlete, simple as that.  You've thought about dancing, but you figured it was never your strong suit. One day, your friends drag you to their dance practice and you are introduced to their friends. In the group of new-monster-friends, one of them catches your eye. Suddenly, dancing doesn't seem like a bad idea...





	1. Logic Can Be Altered

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don't dance and it sucks. Why...

The sound of my breathing and the thud of the ball hitting the court is all I hear. My opponent stands at the other side of the court. She's panting as hard as I am, sweat running down her forehead and onto her eyelashes. 

We're both exhausted.

It's the tie-breaker. I won the first set, she won the second. And now, the score is 9-8. If I win this point, if I get this serve in, I win. I smirk and a salty substance enters my mouth. My opponent also smirks. I spit out the sweat...she does as well. I squint, she does as well. I then realize that my opponent, is me. 

Her eyes glow red and the court disappears beneath my feet. Suddenly, she's right in front of me, so close to touch. Her mouth pulls into an evil grin. She practically spits the words out when she forms them. 

"Watch your back. You're gonna lose, friend." She-..I- cackles maniacally and a whirlpool of black smoke consumes me. It fills my lungs and I struggle to breathe. I grasp at nothing, my lungs aching for oxygen. I try to scream but my words are lost in the smoke and my reflection's cackling. The smokes blackens my vision and I try another attempt to cry for help. The only thing that emits from my throat is a pitiful whine. 

And then I wake up. 

I roll off the bed, my blanket getting tangled in my limbs as I thrash around. The sweat sticking my hair to my face and neck. I try to even my breaths when I discover that it was just a dream, the clips already fading away. I heave a large sigh and get up, looking at my alarm clock. The red light blares 5:37. I grumble and throw my blanket back on the bed. No use in going back to bed, I needed to get up in an hour anyways. 

I walk to the bathroom and peel off my now-drenched shirt. I turn on the sink and just dip my head under the faucet. The cold water feels refreshing on my scalp and I feel almost reluctant to pull it back. Eventually, I do. I change into some jean shorts and put on a plain raglan shirt. It was unusually warm today considering that summer had just started a few weeks ago. The temperatures had risen above the 90's and even the 100's but today was a whopping 85 degrees. 

Once summer started, I've only invested my time into improving my tennis game since I finally have break from school. Don't get me wrong, I still leave a slot in my schedule for my friends. The only difference is, while I'm outside in the scorching heat playing tennis, they're in the cool A/C dancing. I'm not dissing dance, I'm just saying that when they start to complain about the heat, they know I'm not the one to whine to.

I puff out some air into the mirror, smile, and walk out. I put on my shoes and grab my keys, phone and a small bag containing my running shoes, just in case. I rush out the door and the warm breeze hits my face. The trees sway in the wind as I rush down the stairs, skipping every other step. I throw open the car door and jump in, throwing the bag to the back seat, starting the car and driving out of the apartment complex. 

Once I hit the highway, I realize how elated I am to see everyone. It's not unnatural but it's unexpected. I can only guess after having that kind of nightmare, I just need some people to be around. And my friends are those kind of people. 

*~*

We were talking last night, about anything and everything. The week has been a little rough on all of us. My friends dancing instructor has been rough on their technique since they have a recital coming up that I've decided to attend. And my coach has been constantly breathing down my neck about my footwork. I, as well, have a big event coming up: a tennis tournament. A really important one might I add. I think we all needed a break and somehow, I had agreed into attending one of their practices. 

So that's where I'm heading now. I was never the one for dancing. You would think that since I was tiny, thin and flexible, I would be able to conjure up a few dance moves, but you couldn't even trust me to not trip on thin air. I was always naturally clumsy and I could never dance without falling flat on my face a few times. So, that's when I've decided to take up sports and now, tennis holds a special place in my heart. 

I smile as I drive up to the ballroom, hearing the loud music thump the against the building and shady figures moving in unison through the dusty window. Before I could step out of my car, arms wrap around me and I have to grip the door to maintain my balance. 

The arms disappear from my waist and I look behind me. A tall brunette smiles widely and giggles, her eyes crinkling a bit. A boy stands behind her, smiling, his arms crossed and his black, wavy hair hangs low over his brow. "Marcus. Riley. When did y'all get here?"

" A little before you did," Marcus says, moving to stand besides Riley.

"Yeah. Marcus thought you weren't gonna show up and he got all sad," Riley states using a mocking tone. Marcus punches her in the arm. 

"That was you, you jerk!" Riley only laughs harder as Marcus' face glows with an embarrassed blush. 

"Okay okay, you two can fight about me later, but for now, let's head on in. I'm kinda interested to see what you guys have to offer." I say, smiling at them. Riley grins and skips ahead, her brown hair swaying behind her. Before I know it, Marcus has me in a head lock, "Alright, Squirt. Time to show you what Marcus Eric Reyes has in store." And with that, the three of us head into the ballroom.


	2. Captivated In Every Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay...

The music blares as Marcus, Riley, and I walk in. It's an upbeat tune, more hip-hop than anything. The environment was different than that of the tennis court. It's quiet and tense but here, it's so free and exciting. People laugh and push when someone messes up, or they just smile and continue with their routine. It makes me smile.

The room is filled with monsters and humans. It's been about 5 years since the well known human, Frisk, had freed the monsters from the Underground. I've never really communicated with said species but they started to attend my school. Now, I'm in college, trying to get my scholarship in tennis and pass all of my science classes as well. It's tough but worth it. 

I never knew how diverse the monster community was until I walked in. There were dogs, cats, a dinosaur looking-girl, a fish girl and even...a robot. I hum. Does that really count as a monster? They seem to be moving very animatedly, while our robots are stiffer than cardboard. I shrug. Yeah, I guess it's a monster as well. 

Riley and Marcus wave at me as they run to join the group. I wave back and throw my bag next to a chair and sit down. The music eventually quiets down as the instructor talks to them, informing them new steps of their complex dance routine. 

*~* 

I couldn't help but start to clap when the dancers take a small bow. The dancers wipe their brow and separate to either get water or talk to their friends. Seeing all of them, including Marcus and Riley, move to the beat effortlessly and rhythmically was fascinating. They would often cast glances at me and smiled brighter, making me feel warm. I couldn't explain it, how they moved, how happy and relaxed they looked. It was just...fascinating.

I start to make my way over to my friends when I notice a large circle starting to form. Monsters and humans were chanting and hooting and the fish girl you saw earlier was shouting her head off at what ever was in the circle. Curiosity got the best of me and I quickly ran to the circle before anymore spots were taken. What I saw was something that I should've expected, but didn't.

A blur of blue spin around on one hand. A..very...pale hand. I was confused at first but when the blue figure jumped off their hand, spun around in the air, and landed on their feet perfectly, I finally got a good look inside the hood. 

It was a skeleton. He pants and wipes some sweat growing on his head, removing his hood. Wait...what?! I blink a few times but it's still a skeleton, receiving high fives from the surrounding people and earning a tackle from the fish-girl. I'm dumbfounded. Honestly, a moving and breathing skeleton is completely illogical, but...I guess monster genetics have no limitations. I decide to go sit down before I hurt myself with logic. Before I turn away, the skeleton twist around and we make eye contact. He smiles, somehow even more than he already is. The skeleton walks away, waving. I feel heat rest on my cheeks as I sit back down. 

I inhale, letting the damp air fill my lungs before letting it out again. 

"(Y/N)!! Come over here!" That's Riley. I look up and see her waving me towards a group of monsters. Great. I glance at Marcus and see him smirking at me, like he's ready to enjoy this. Note to self: Punch Marcus later repeatedly so that I don't have to see his stupid face again. I sigh and walk over to the group. 

Let's just get this straight. I have no social skills what-so-ever, explaining why I only have Riley and Marcus as my friends. I'm super shy and I don't coup well with large groups cause it means that I have to talk to people. That never goes well. Marcus knows which is why he's gladly willing to see me suffer. Riley, on the other hand, will let a football sail over her head and realize at least 3 hours later that she was suppose to catch it. She's still very sweet and I can't see her not being friends with almost everyone. 

Once I walk over, Riley starts to introduce me to the group and I give a sheepish wave. Then, the monsters introduce themselves:

"The name's Mettaton, darling." The voice surprises me, it being masculine, while the body of the robot is feminine. Probably not a good thing to ask at the moment. His arm shoots out and grips my hand tightly. I try to match the handshake with no success. He lets go and the yellow dinosaur speaks up.

"M-my name's A-Alphys. It's n-nice to meet y-you!" She finally lets her words out with a squeak. I shake her hand and she shrinks back when I let go. Amen sister. 

"Sup, punk! My name's Undyne!" The volume difference between Alphys and Undyne stretched farther with every word emitting from the fish-girl's mouth. She shakes my hand vigorously. Once she lets go, a shout is created right behind me and I jump back. 

"BEHOLD!! YOU SHOULD BE HONORED HUMAN TO MEET I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!" I quickly turn around and crane my neck to get a full view of the tall...skeleton. Another one? Could the other one and Papyrus be...

Before I could finish my thought, I'm swept off of my feet and wrapped in a boney hug. It was very comforting considering I was receiving an embrace from a bein made of just bone. I smile and hug- Papyrus was it?- him back. Papyrus let's me down and grins. 

I notice a blur of blue in my perif and quick turn to it. My eyes widen as I realize that it's the same skeleton from earlier who had smiled at me. My face feels hot again and I bite the inside of my cheek to restrain me from running away and curling into a ball. 

"Come on human! Say hello to my brother!!" Before I could open my mouth, I feel a pair of hands push against my back. The blue of the shorter skeletons jacket comes closer and I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact.

....

It never comes. I open my eyes and look up, only to see the skeleton's head, the little pinpricks in his sockets dimmer than they were before. My body was pressed to his and I suddenly notice pressure on the small of my back and another of on my shoulder. I twist my head just enough to see a pair of phalanges on those areas. If my face could be any redder... 

"Um...the name's Sans. And...that's my brother." he states, pointing to the tall skeleton. I eventually find my tongue again and speak.

"Um...(Y-Y/N)" I finally let out. Sans helps me back on my feet, glaring at his brother who only arches a bone brow. I rub my hands on my arms, suddenly feeling cold. I didn't even realize that Sans was emitting heat. Now, I feel cold. 

Everyone starts to talk at once, Undyne poking Papyrus, Alphys twiddling her fingers while talking to Riley and so on. 

Then Mettaton shouts: "EVERYONE! LET US DANCE!!"

The remaining monsters- including us- begin to gather. Mettaton pushes a button on his chest and loud music burst out of the speaker. Everyone throws their hands up and laugh. Some begin to twist and swirl, others move their hips and roll their shoulders, and some even do back flips, landing perfectly and continuing on like it was nothing. 

It was captivating. I held my hands to my chest and smiled. Again, everyone looked to free. Then, a terrible realization hit me like a bullet, piercing through the heart of joyousness. I could never do that. I'm too clumsy and I'm not coordinated enough. 

My nails dig into my skin. 

It would be too hard for me and I'll mess up too much. It's...impossible.

"Hey."

The voice throws me back into reality, the music hitting me. I turn and see Sans standing next to me, his hand out stretched. I then realize what he wants.

"Oh. No.. s-sorry. I don't dance.." I mutter. Curse my social awkwardness. 

Sans raises a bone brow,"Why not? Just because you're not a dancer, doesn't mean you can't dance."

I gulp. It would be nice and he's such a good dancer, but I don't want to make a fool of myself.

He smiles brighter, "Or is it just cause there's a lot of raquet?"

I frown. Was that a pun? Probably was. God dammit. 

My mouth quivers and I fail to keep my frown straight. I start laughing, maybe a little harder than I should've but I couldn't help it. It was stupid yet, relaxing. 

Sans laughs too. It's deep and full of life. It makes me smile.

I unclasp my hands and there are little crescents indented in the skin. Sans puts his hand out again and I take it, the little bumps and ridges of his hand rubbing against my palm. 

He pulls me into the cluster of people and as we squirm between people, I notice Mettaton dancing with Marcus. I look around and also find Papyrus with Riley, her squealing with joy as Papyrus laughs and throws his hands up as she moves her hips to the beat. I then notice Undyne pulling along Alphys in a sort of fast-paced waltz. Alphys was blushing like crazy and Undyne was just laughing, a light hint of red on her cheeks as well. Wait...what? Then, Undyne leans down and pecks Alphys. 

Oh.

I turn back to the blue form in front of my before I could witness anymore things. 

Sans eventually finds a spot and turns to me. He smiles and takes my other hand. I gulp and I'm guessing he could sense my fear because he starts talking. 

"Listen (Y/N). When you dance, you just dance. Just let your body move and don't think twice."

I think for a bit. The dancers did look super loose when dancing and Sans looked like he really enjoyed having the crowd around him. 

"In tennis, you are relaxed on the court right? And your prepared for what they do. So it's like dancing, just be relax and prepare for what comes next. Just...don't hit your partner's tennis ball."

I laugh, "Okay." 

Before I know it, Sans is pulling me towards him, then pushing me back. I smile and go along with it. We both move our feet to the beat and he twists me while stepping back. Even without communicating, we both knew exactly where to step and how to move. It made me feel well...free. 

Eventually the music stopped and everyone laughed or raises a fist in the air, exclaiming how awesome it was. And it was. 

The room buzzed as the rest of the monsters filed out of the room, the door jingling every time someone hit the door. 

The wind left my body as someone tackled me to the ground.

"YOU WERE AMAZING (Y/N)!!" 

I regonzied the voice as Riley's. 

"Y-You saw?" I struggle out, considering that all of her wait was on my back. I see her hair fly every where and I know that she's nodding. My face heats up just as much as when I was introduced to everyone. 

Someone shoves Riley off cause the weight is lifted off of my back immediatly and I hear an 'Oof!' and a thud a little to my left. I take in a huge breath, savoring the feeling of air blowing up my lungs again. Marcus snickers and helps me up. I glare and shove him. He only laughs more. 

Then I realize that everyone is looking right at me. I suddenly feel insecure and fiddle with my shirt. Mettaton takes a hug step towards me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. 

"Darling, what you were doing back there was FAN-TASTIC!" 

Everyone speaks in agreement and Papyrus speaks up.

"I BELIVE THAT YOU HAVE SOMETHING INSIDE OF YOUR TINY HUMAN BODY THAT YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING FROM US," exlaimed Papyrus, "AND NOW, YOU HAVE LET IT OUT! IT IS TRULY AMAZING! If you do happen to participate in dancing THEN LET ME KNOW AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GIVE YOU THE BEST LESSONS!"

I can't help but smile. "That's nice of you but um...I think I'll stick to tennis for now. Thanks for the offer though." I had expected Papyrus to start crying but he's still beaming. 

"NO MATTER! I WILL CONVINCE YOU TO JOIN US-somehow- AND YOU WILL HAVE TO JOIN US!"

Dammit...

Everyone nods and a few turn to leave, now tired. I pick up my bag and agree to meet Riley and Marcus at the cafe. 

"(Y/N)" 

I turn and find Sans, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

"Ya know, my bro really believes that you have some sort of potential in the dancing community. When Papyrus believes in someone, it means that he sees something inside them."

I bite my lip and twist the frayed ends of my bag between my digits.

"I don't mean to be rude, to your brother especially, but I'm just not cut out for dancing. I wouldn't survive there."

Sans just looks at me, "Remember when I said no one cares when you dance? It's all about how you feel."

His stare bores into me and I look away. When I look back, he's smiling. 

"But hey, I'm just giving you ideas," he says, stepping towards me and taking my hand. "Keep it in mind, kid. It ain't so bad." Sans winks and in a blue flash, he's gone. I blink a few times and feel something in my hand. A slip of paper. It read's:

Call me on my cell-bone ;)

A series of numbers follow the sentence and I frown. Two puns in one? This guy's crazy. And when did he have time to write this? 

Instead of trying to figure it out, I just smile. Maybe I will call him. Sans seems...interesting. 

I chuckle and step out of the ballroom, his words echoing in my head. 

"It ain't so bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I don't do dancing. I suck at it and I can't write it to save my life.
> 
> That made no since
> 
> Ignore that.
> 
> But I'm trying my hardest ;-; 
> 
> Just let me know what I can do and I'll try to do that!
> 
> Also! Tennis ball joke is credited to seven-zero-seven cause I had no ideas left ;-;
> 
> Kudos to you!  
> ~AC


	3. Clicks of the Keyboard Dance in Time with the Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh sorry for the wait but here!

Fuck.

That's the first thought I had when I left the cafe. 

Riley and Marcus kept on going on about me dancing in the ballroom earlier that day. I told them to shut up about it but of course, they wouldn't listen. 

They also brought up the topic that I should try to dance. Again, I told them to shut up. Again, they didn't listen. 

Fuckers.

So I gave them an answer. I told them that if I were to start dancing, it would collide with my tennis time and with the Champs tournament coming up, that would not work out well. I added that if I wanted to do my best in this tournament, that I would need to practice my ass off so dancing would have to be put off.

Of course, they didn't like it, but-thank the gods above- they finally backed off and we moved onto other topics. But they said that I need to dance sometime when tennis is done. 

So yeah. Fuck.

So now, I'm at my apartment. It's quiet and welcoming, completely opposite of the loud and crazy ballroom. And I'm grateful. 

I turn on the radio and tune it to whatever was on. Rock. Cool.

(Pssh who listens to radios anymore, I mean, so stupid right? Hahaha....ha......haa..*cries*)

I throw myself on my bed, enjoying the little squeak it gives off when I land. Today was...interesting. It wasn't as bad as I had hope. I didn't break down in front of the monsters so that's a plus. And I actually had fun. Maybe Riley and Marcus should drag me to practices more often. I mean, as long as Sans is there.

....

As long as Sans is there...

I hit my head with a pillow and let out a frustrated shout. It's been a DAY (Y/N)! ONE DAY! Another shout finds it's way out of my mouth and I remove the pillow before I could suffocate. 

Something crinkles when I sit up. I take it out of my pocket. It's the two-in-one pun phone number slip Sans gave me. 

....

Fuck it.

I take out my phone and add his contact information, having to correct myself a few times due to the super rushed-looking scrawly handwriting. Seriously, he needs some penmanship lessons. 

My fingers hover over the keys. I...don't know what to say. As I said before, I have no people-skills (see chapter 2). I'm not sure how to approach him and how friendly I should be and all of that. Who knew how stressful this was?? Seriously, this is more stressful than the finals. Finally, once I think I have something thought of- not to stern and not to nice and not to formal but not rude- I send it. 

~Hi.

Perfect.

Then, I slam my phone on my head. I forgot to add my name. He won't know who it is! He'll just think that it's some creeper that somehow got a hold of his number. 

I type my name before he gets suspicious and send it. 

I wait...

And wait...

And wait...

Just when I decided to give up and make some ramen, my phone vibrates. I quickly unlock my phone and look at the text. 

-Hey, when is your tournament again? :/

Riley. 

I let out a frustrated sigh. How long does it take to send a simple greeting?? Then again, it took me at least five minutes to send 'Hi'. Before I know it, my finger hits send and I read what I typed. 

GODDAMMIT I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE

Way to make it obvious (Y/N)...

\- :?

~Ignore that. 

~Anyways

~It's August 28th. 

-Okay thanks again (Y/N)!! Good luck!!

I smile. Riley's always so optimistic. Me, I'm more of a half-empty type of gal, but being around Riley is so rewarding and it's truly amazing. 

I wait for a little bit to see if she responds but no text message pops up and I get up and leave my room. My kitchen's pretty big for an apartment setting. It's got all of the needed appliances and still some room to walk around. I pull the ramen out of the pantry and take out a pot and fill it to the middled, then plop the ramen inside. I turn the heat up and walk to the living room and fall on the couch. 

My book was sitting on the table right next to me. It's been a while since I've picked it up and I'm pretty sure I don't even know where I was. I grab the book and find a card sticking out of the pages. Thank-freakin-god. I open it and start reading:

"I have something I need to tell you," he says. I run my fingers along the tendons in his hands and look back at him. "I might be in love with you." 

Oh. Right. 

He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though.""That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear.

Damn. That's great. Wish I had that...

I sniffle and read on:

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."I laugh a little. "Then you should know better.""Fine," he says. "Then I love you." 

Before I squeal, I hear bubbling from the kitchen. Ah that's right. The ramen. I get up and take the pot off of the stove, mix the seasoning, and bring it to my room along with Divergent (Sue me) 

I place the bowl on my desk and turn on my computer. I walk over to my bed and wait for it to start up. Then, my phone vibrates. I dive for my phone, quicker than I ever had for anything. The screen glows with a message from...Sans! I chuckle and open the message. 

-hey

-(Y/N)?

-guess you don't have your phone on you

-if you're somewhere, just take care of your cellf

-heh

That was really bad. Leave it to Sans. But it makes me feel a little bit better that he's concerned. I smile and text him back. 

~Don't worry

~I'm not dead

~Just made some ramen

The response is immediate. 

-what's that?

Ah. Right. Monster. I would've figured by now that he would at least know what ramen is. I mean, seriously. It's like the most laziest way to cook. 

~Noodles. They're okay but they're also cheap so I don't really have a choice

-well with a name like that, i figured they'd be im-pasta-ble to make

This guy..

We proceed to have a long conversation resulting in me attending one of their practices again next week. It took some persuasion since my tournament is also next week, but it will only take an hour out of my day.

No biggie. 

In the few hours that I talked to Sans, I already know so much about him than when I first met Marcus who then introduced me to Riley. 

Again, it's only been a day. 

Eventually I felt my self starting to drift off to the music. They keyboard clicks echo in my room as I type my final message for the night. 

~I'm starting to fall asleep but I'll talk to you tomorrow.

-yeah okay

-sleep well (Y/N) 

Correction. Not my last text yet.

~We should talk more often

~I don't get tired of talking to you

-hahahaha!

-nice one

~Goodnight Sans

-night (Y/N)

I smile as I lock my phone, the room going dim. The only source of light is my alarm clock which reads: 2:34

Holy fuck.

I turn on my phone again and scroll up, my thumb becoming sore. When I find the first text, it said that I sent it at 5:31. Sans responded at 5:45 and then we started talking 5:57. 

We talked for 9 hOURS??

Jesus Christ...

I will admit that it was enjoyable and Sans was very open and that made me confident enough to peek out of my shell for a bit. I smile. It was great. 

I feel the pull of sleep and all that I hear is the sound of the radio swimming around the room. 

Then, before I fell asleep, I realized that I never ate my ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta have that ramen
> 
> Kudos to you ~AC


	4. I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup  
> Pierce the Veil trash as well  
> Add that to the list

"HURRY UP (Y/N) WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!" 

That was Riley, screaming right in front of me as he ran farther away from me down the street. I groan. When I had agreed to go to the dance practice, I didn't know that they would wake me up at 5 in the fREAKIN MORNING!

I'm gonna have to get them back later on. 

Marcus pulls me through the door and throws me onto the seat, running with Riley to their position to stretch.

I get comfortable and reach around my waist to wrap my jacket around myself...

Only thing is, all I grab is air. I look down and find myself only clothed with my jeans and red Babolat t-shirt. My jacket was no where to be seen.

Then it hit me. 

It was at home. On my bed. In my warm room, having a much better time than me. 

I growl. This was all Riley and Marcus' fault. They had told me the night before that I needed to be up and about at 5, so I set my alarm. Well, it never went off and so my alarm was Marcus and Riley banging and yelling at the door. It was abnormally cold today so I had pulled out my jacket and everything else. They were rushing me thus causing me to accidentally leave my jacket behind. 

Yup. Defiantly payback time. 

The dancers separate after their stretches and talk while waiting for further instructions. The conductor (It's a band term but I don't know if that's was you guys call the instructors sooo..) taps on his clipboard, chewing on his pen. 

I look into the cluster of monster and humans- all talking and laughing- and spot a stout white skeleton with his hood over his skull. He notices me and waves, followed by a wink. I smile and give him a small wave back. Thank the gods above for the room being hot so it could hide my blush. 

Yeah. I know. Shut up. 

I don't know when I started getting so close to the monster. He just seems so...intriguing in a way. And just the way he talks is very captivating. I don't think I like him in that way, but Marcus tells me otherwise. Then I told him that he likes Riley and, of course, he denied while stuttering and blushing like an idiot. 

I see the dancers gather in line and begin to dance when the music comes on. I am mesmerized all over again. The dancers twist and throw their hands up in sync then slamming into the ground, creating the splits. I shiver and close my thighs around my hands. It hurts me just thinking about attempting to do the splits. 

Then the music continues. It goes past the point that I had heard when I was first here. The music is calmer but still upbeat. The instructor shouts something but I could barely hear him. A dancer-human- "shoves" past the other dancers, who act amused and curious and create a v-like shape around him. He looked Caucasian and his fedora was tilted over his eyes. He wore black sweat pants with hip-hop sneakers and a colorful baggy long-sleeve. He flick his hat up and looked at me, smiled and shot his hands out perpendicular to himself, as if the shut everyone up. I could hear a beat drop coming and as it was about it hit. He said, "Everybody watch." And quickly scissor-kicked with the second-long silence then, just as the beat dropped, he slammed his hands on the ground and he kicks his legs up, spinning on his head. 

I can't help but let my mouth fall open. Everyone shouted and pointed at the boy as he shot himself up and threw his hands up and stomped his feet in perfect motions to the song. It was..well, perfect. 

Then there was the crack. Followed by the ear-piercing scream. 

It takes me a minute to register what happened, but it hits me. When the boy had twisted around, he accidentally lost his footing, causing him to stumble forward. However, he landed on his hand wrong and now, his bone is sticking out of his wrist. The scream wasn't from him, it was from Alphys who is now being coaxed by Undyne who is just stunned. 

I...don't know what to feel. In the lab, we've seen a lot of accidents and a lot more gorier things but I've never actually witnessed it. 

My knees shake and I grip my shirt. The boy was helped up by a monster and a human girl, the instructor told them something, they nodded and left. Everyone was quiet. The instructor cleared his throat.

"Okay um..class dismissed. Be ready for tomorrow. Sans, may I have a word?"

Everyone mumbles and whispers, the air still tense as someone wipes the blood off of the floor. Sans walks over to the instructor. He's facing away from me so I can't see what he's saying to Sans, but the look on his face by his reactions is not good. Sans then plays off a smile and walks away, receiving a smile and "Thank you" from the instructor. 

He walks over and I give him a meek wave, still shocked from the recent events. He waves back and plops down next to me. 

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Huh? That? Ah, it's nothin. He was just telling me somethings. Nothing to worry about." He waves off.

I frown, "Your face said otherwise." 

Sans' eyes glance away, " It's nothing really. Just told me to step up my game, ya know?" He turns back around and smiles. I guess it's a good enough excuse. For now. 

"Sans! (Y/N)! We're heading to the cafe! Wanna come?" Marcus calls. I was about to agree when I feel something sag against my leg. I look down and it's my tennis bag. Well...it's a draw-string stuffed with clothes, shoes, extra grip and my racquet. I'm too poor to afford a real tennis bag but, it doesn't bother me. 

I throw it over my shoulders. "Can't. Have to practice." 

Mettaton gawks, "In this cold? Darling, won't you get sick?"

"Nah I'll warm up in a little bit anyways."

Mettaton opens his mouth to say something but Undyne interrupts," Good luck, Squirt." 

I frown and glance at Marcus and he just shrugs. So..he's spreading the name around, huh?

The others leave their goodbyes and Sans and I walk outside, wrapping my arms around myself. 

"You didn't go with them?" I ask, shivering a bit. 

Sans shakes his head, "Gotta practice."

Wait...I grip his hoodie and shake him a little, "Who are you and what have you done with Sans?!" 

He only chuckles and puts his hands on mine, "It's still me. But if we want to win tomorrow, I gotta be better than everyone else, right?" he says, winking. 

I puff out my cheek and pull away, both of our arms falling to our sides. The wind pushes against me and I shiver again. How is it this goddamn cold in the middle of freakin summer?

I feel something warm and fluffy fold over my shoulders. I turn to look over my shoulders and find a blue jacket with large fluff surrounding the hood. I then look at Sans who wears a white t-shirt, his bony arms (no pun intended) now bare. 

"Sans I-" 

"It's fine. I got an extra one. That's my everyday one. I forgot to bring my dancing one today but I don't mind." He says, smiling. 

I start to protest but then find it pointless. 

"Well...thanks."

Sans winks, "No problemo. Good luck with your tennis. Make sure to court them for me."

oH MY GoOOOOODDD

I can't help it. I snicker which causes him to laugh. It's great. His laugh I mean. And it's contagious and soon were both standing there, laughing like the idiots we are. We calm down and Sans waves before snapping and disappearing in a flash of blue. 

For about a mili-second, I think he left but then I feel arms embrace me. I was about to sock them in the gut when I realized, that the person hugging me didn't even have a gut. 

Sans holds me tight and I eventually returned the gesture. We both stand there in silence, me, in his jacket, and him, standing out in the cold. Our chest both rise and fall in the same rythem. How his does is unknown to me, but then again, the monsters completely defy the laws of logic. 

Then just like before: a snap and I'm left standing there, my arms empty. I let them fall to my side and I smile. Then, I take off running towards the courts, the cold biting my face and my bag bouncing against my back. The sleeves of the hoodie hang past my hands but I don't care. I pull up the hoodie and pull the strings, peeking out of the little hole. I'm actually glad that I forgot my jacket. 

It somehow smells like him. How is that possible? I should probably stop asking these questions. 

I smile. Heh. Marcus might be right for once that little shithead. 

Ah.

Yeah.

Dammit. 

I think I might actually be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FOURTH CHAPTER GUYS  
> and what is this L O O O V E   
> ooh~  
> Wish I had some ;-;  
> Anyways, writing instead of doing my homework XDD  
> Hope you enjoyed and I hope it was okay with the explanations and stuff since, ya know, I don't dance XDD  
> Listening to: Close to You (Sans version) CAUSE ITS GREAT AND IM TRASH  
> KUDOS-TO-FUCKING-YOU  
> ~SotL


	5. Chocolate Stains and Blue Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate cause why not

She's there again.

My double. 

Her twisted smile reaching her ears and her red eyes boaring right through me.

"Watch you back. You're not gonna win."

It's a different setting. We're not at the courts this time. Actually, I don't know where I am. It's hazy and blackish. 

"It's your fault." 

I turn back to my double. Only it's not her anymore. It's my mom. 

My hands start sweating and I begin to shake. 

no no no no NO!

I shut my eyes and when I open them again, she's gone. Before I could relax, an ear-shattering scream comes from behind me and I whip my head around. 

Riley holds her wrist, blood running down her palm as the bone sticks out of the skin. I gasp and cover my mouth. It's even worst when someone who had the accident is someone you know.

It was just like before, only this time, it's Marcus who runs to Riley's side. 

She cries and Marcus looks at me, all feeling and care gone from his eyes; both replaced by anger.

"This is YOUR FAULT!!" he shouts. I jump back when he raises his voice. I don't like loud noises. My heart begins to pound and I breathe faster, trying to get air into my lungs. No..no I didn't mean to. I didn't do it!

"This is your fault."

I turn around so quickly, I almost give myself whiplash. 

Sans.

The pinpricks in his sockets dim, almost fading into the blackness. His usual smile is drawn in a small oval on his skull, the shadows casting dramatically over his face.

"You're not gonna win. Watch your back."

I feel tears prick my eyes and my breathing increases speed with every intake, my palms sweaty. 

"(Y/N)...this is your fault...you did this..." 

I try to speak but my throat is closed up and my face is wet with sweat and tears.

Suddenly, Sans' left eye flashes blue and I wake up, screaming. 

My head pounds and my heart thuds so hard, I can feel it in my finger tips. 

Then, I hear loud pounding on my door which causes me to jump. 

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)? Are you okay?"

Marcus. 

"I'm fine. Hold on." I meekly say. I didn't mean for it to come out like that but the nightmare is still fresh in my mind. 

I will my shaking legs to hold me up and I put on a jacket so I could conceal myself. 

The door pounds again and I open it just a big enough to poke my head through. 

"What is it?" I ask

"The more important question is: Are you okay?" Riley replies.

Crap. I look at both of them and shake my head, "Just another nightmare that's all."

Marcus' brows crease, "Are you sure? You've been having a lot of those lately."

I nod, "I have them when a lot of things are on my mind." 

Marcus' mouth draws into a taut line and Riley speaks up, her voice low, "(Y/N), you haven't had this many since-"

"I said it's fine!" I shout, gripping the door. Riley and Marcus jump back, concern written on their faces. 

I sigh, "Sorry, I've just been thinking about tennis and your dance competition."

Riley laughs, "Why are you worried about that? You're amazing at the sport so I know you'll win!" And why are you thinking about us? We're gonna blow the judges away!!" She yells, pumping her fist in the air.

Marcus smirks, "I don't think it's the competition she's worried about, I think it's someone who's attending the competition as well."

He points to my jacket and both Riley and I look down. 

Correction. It's not my jacket. It's Sans'.

I shove the door almost closed so they couldn't see the jacket and my blushing face. 

Of course I grab the wrong thing! I could've checked but stupid me didn't care! And now, I have Marcus smirking at me like he won an award for embarrassing me. Riley is now chatting up a storm asking me when it was official and when did we kiss and why him and yadayadayada. 

I flick Marcus off and he just laughs. 

"Come on ,Squirt. Change and let's go."

I raise a brow, "Go where?" 

"To the cafe! Everyone's gonna be there!"

Oh. Right.

"Okay. Don't wreck anything." I say, looking directly at Marcus who only snickers. I open the door and rush to my room as fast as I could before they could question why Sans' jacket is in my possession. 

I quickly change into something comfortable: jeans, converse, and a black Deftones T-shirt. The weather was getting cooler, signalling that fall was approaching so I decide to grab MY jacket. 

Should I take Sans' as well? He might have another one on and if he does, where would he put this one? I shrug and shove it into my closet to where no one could find it. 

I run back out, comb my hair real quick and take off with Riley and Marcus.

*~*

We arrive at the cafe. 

It's a small business with an older rustic look to it along with some modern designs. A sign dangles from the roof written in curly script: Aurelia's Cafe. It has a porch with white, wooden pillars connecting the railing to the roof. Inside, is where the modern part comes in. It has a style similar to Starbucks' but the only thing is that it has counter-top seating and some booths. 

Marcus, Riley and I order our drinks. Both get coffee while I get hot chocolate. 

"Why don't you ever get coffee?" Riley asks.

"It's bitter and gross. I don't know how you like that stuff." I say, pretending to gag.

We walk out the doors that lead to the back patio and find that everyone else is there. We greet everyone and I manage to find a seat next to Sans, not before I punch Marcus in the arm for wiggling his eyebrows.

Sans give me a wave and a wink and I wave back. I notice he doesn't have anything in front of him. Not a coffee drinker either I guess. 

Everyone talks for a while switching from topics like their dance competition to how coffee is made. Marcus and Riley fight over what your suppose to add first into the mix and I just sigh, sipping my hot chocolate. I turn to Sans who looks like he's falling asleep. I kick him softly and he opens his eyes and smiles. 

He stretches and I realize that he has jacket on. It's not like the one I currently have, it's still blue but it has grey sleeves with those patch-like pockets and blue and grey lines running across the collar of the hoodie followed by a grey hood. Damn how many jackets does he have?

After he stretches, he looks at me and snickers,reaching for a napkin. I raise a brow and Sans leans forward a bit napkin in hand, but then hesitates, leans back and hands me the napkin. Now I'm really confused. 

"Your lip (Y/N). You've got chocolate on their." 

Oh.

OH.

I blush and take the napkin, giving him a small thanks before wiping my mouth. That's why he was leaning towards me, he wanted to get the chocolate off. Fuck. 

My face burns and I pull the color of my jacket up to cover my cheeks. If anyone asks, it's the cold. 

"So you like chocolate, huh?" Sans says. 

I turn and nod. I've always had a sweet tooth and chocolate is my main go-to when it comes to candy. I try not to have it too often though cause with tennis and all, but I will nag some Kisses here and there.

Scratch that.

I will nag some Hersey's Kisses.

I still haven't even had my first real kiss so I can't say that I get some. 

Only chocolate.

Sad, I know. 

"When's your tournament again?" Sans asks, interrupting my thoughts.

I swallow some steamy cocoa, "Friday. Then-if by luck I actually get past round two-it extends to Saturday." Clouds puff out my mouth when I talk. I really didn't think it was that cold. I wrap my jacket tighter around me. 

"Right after our competition, huh? Don't worry (Y/N), I know you'll get past and win the whole thing."

I raise an eyebrow skeptically, "But you've never seen me play before."

He winks, "But I know that your really good, I can see it in you." 

Why does he have a way of words..?

My face heats up again, "Sans no. It's a tough tournament and I don't think that-"

"Don't say that," he interrupts, grabbing my hand. "You're amazing in everything that you do. Even dance. Why not add tennis to the list." 

Fuuuuuuucccckkkkk. I want to punch him in his stupid skeleton-face so he can stop swaying me, but...could it actually be true?

I squeeze his hand right back, his phalanges rubbing against my skin, just like when he pulled me onto the dance floor. Maybe...maybe I could take his word for it, just this one time. 

"Okay."

Sans smiles and then smirks, a mischievous spark in his eyes, "Hey, (Y/N) to me, you're ten outta ten-nis.

"I'm gonna fucking harm you."

Sans laughs and I just hit him on the arm as he continues to laugh. He tries to be suave and I'm having a great time, then he just ruins it with a fucking goddamn pun.

And I love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry if it was short cause I was kinda rushing it. I'm suppose to be studying for a Spanish test but you know..Wattpad. And so here I am, writing this instead of studying, like usual!
> 
> Undertale and Sans have taken over my life
> 
> halp.
> 
> Kudos to you!  
> ~AC


	6. Unexpected Things Lead to Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm not dead!

Today's the day.

For the others I mean. Not me. Not for at least another 22 more hours. 

But what I mean is: today's the guys' dance competition. I'm excited for them and I actually haven't seen their full performance since the boy broke his wrist. Actually, I had found out the other day that he was going to be okay. He'll just need surgery and at least 5 months of rest and therapy then he'll be back on the dance floor. 

Anyways.

I'm driving to Papyrus and Sans' right now. We're suppose to meet up there because Riley borrowed her mother's SUV and It can actually fit all 8 of us somehow. 

I smile. I have a feeling that this is going to be an exciting day. But, I also have a feeling that something big will happen and I haven't decided if it's good or bad. 

I tell myself not to worry as I pull up to the house. 

*~*

"BEHOLD!!" 

Riley throws up her hands and Marcus points at the SUV like he could care less. It's an older version but it still runs so I don't complain. The only negative thing about it is that you have to kick under the glove box in the passenger seat to get the A/C to start.

"WOWIE! THIS VEHICLE IS HUUGE!!" Papyrus claims, his eye sockets widening. 

Undyne points skeptically at the van, her eyes narrow, "Are you sure this thing can fit all of us?"

Riley nods, humming, "Yup! Only as long as we stick two smallest people in the very back." 

As if on que, everyone turns to look at Sans and I. Sans, who is standing next to me, shrugs his shoulders and I cross my arms and huff. I am not THAT small! Alphys is a few inches shorter than me by the least...but if she stood up straight she might pass me.

Dammit.

Riley opens the sliding door and takes out her keys, making her way to the other side of the car to the driver side. 

"It's going to be at least an hour drive to the dance hall so I hope no one has claustrophobia!" She calls out. 

"What's claustrophobia?" Papyrus asks. Undyne lets out a grunt and kicks him into the van, "You're blocking the way!" 

Sans leaves my side and takes a few steps towards Undyne who is already half way into the car. She turns to him and stops cold, her eyes going wide as she looks at Sans. Undyne looks almost frightened and before Sans could speak, Papyrus pokes his head out from the van.

"I'm okay brother! In fact, when Undyne kicked me, I landed right on the seat!" 

"Y-yeah! I was just helping him in that's all!" Undyne stutters. Sans is silent for a moment before saying, "Touch my brother again and you're gonna have a bad time."

Undyne salutes and scrambles into the van. Sans turns back to me, his normal look on his face. So what was it that made Undyne so scared? I wouldn't expect anything from him, being lazy and all. Oh well.

I walk up the door of the van and place my foot on the step and lift myself up...

Only to slip. 

My foot disappears beneath me and I try to catch myself on the door. Pressure appears on my lower back and under my arm. I gasp and look behind me. It was Sans holding me and behind him Mettaton wiggles his eyebrows when I meet his gaze. My face heats up and Sans helps me into the van and we make our way to the back. 

Marcus does a quick roll-check and we take off. I find my hands gripping my jacket. Am I nervous? And if so, what for? I'm not the one preforming. I unclench my hands and wipe them on my jeans. Sans notices this and touches my shoulder, smirking a bit.

"Ya okay kid?"

I nod. No need to make him worry on the day of the competition. Everyone talks their heads off in front of us and Sans sometimes inches towards the edge of his seat everytime Undyne threatens Papyrus. I distract him with stories of my major fails in tennis.

"And that's why I will never wear a tennis skirt again." 

Sans whistles. Wha...? But-he....what?? He glances at me and notices my confusion and ability to comprehend how that was logical with out any lips. Sans grins and shoves his hands in his pockets, whistling causally. 

Asshole. Even I can't whistle. The fuck..

I reach over and put my hand over his mouth, stopping him. Sans grins beneath my hand and I just glare. He must know I can't. Otherwise he wouldn't have wasted time rubbing it in my face. 

A soft blue hue spreads out underneath from my hand and I raise a brow. I release my hand and almost fall onto Sans so I grab the cup holder on his right. I then realize the position I've made for the both of us. 

I didn't have my seat belt on in the first place because Riley's never work so if we were to crash, I'd fly out the windshield either way. I had crawled my way across and planted my hand on Sans' shoulder, my left knee in between his legs and the other leaning against his torso to keep me steady. 

It didn't help the situation when I decided to remove my self at the same time Riley hit the speed bump, causing me to loose my balance and fall on Sans. 

His hand was gripping the seat belt while the other was on my back, making sure I don't fall between the seats. My head was on his chest and I just sighed. I was tired and really didn't want to move so I wiggled around until I was in a more comfortable position. Sans' face was blue and I can tell mine was probably redder than a tomato. He relaxed and held me against his chest. I could hear his heart beating faster than normal and I think mine was too but it was comforting, in a way. 

We layed like that in the back the rest of the way there, unnoticed by everyone in the front. 

*~* 

I open my eyes to Sans' face close to mine, shaking me. 

"Hey, kiddo. Get up, we're almost there." 

I groan and shift myself, gripping Sans' jacket in my fists. He chuckles and holds me there. Only when Riley clips the curve and all of us are thrown side-ways do I finally sit up. 

"Sorry! Is everyone okay back there? (Y/N), Sans?" Riley calls in the rear-view. 

"We're fine." I groan back, stretching and rubbing my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was until I started to drift off on Sans. Then it hits me and my low self-esteem kicks in. Did I drool on him? Was I snoring? Did I kick him? What if snot came out of my nose? What if-

"Hey, (Y/N). Time to go." says Sans, waving his hand in my face. I block out all of the thoughts and hop out of the van with Sans' assistance. He continued to hold my hand for a moment. When Riley jumps out and locks the car, Sans gives my hand a soft squeeze and lets go, following the group. 

I follow closely behind and can't help but glance at my hand. The lingering touch of the bumps and ridges of his hand still rests on mine. I clench my hand and run up to the others as we enter the building. 

It's basically located out in the middle of no where, right next to an airport but that's it. When we walked in, it was a huge lobby filled with dancers of all sizes and styles. Some stretched there, bringing their legs parallel to their torso-how...- while other drifted into a door way in which I could only guess that it was the stage. 

"Well, you guys go on. I'm gonna find a spot in the auditorium before they're all taken." I say as I start to turn. 

"You're not gonna stay with us?" Marcus asks. I shake my head.

"Nah. I'll only get in the way. You guys go." 

Papyrus skips over to me and leans down to my height.

"Are you sure human? We won't mind!" 

I shake my head again and step back, trying to make my statement, "I'll be okay. Go on." 

Papyrus lets out a pitiful 'hmph' but doesn't argue. Instead, he springs straight up and poses. 

"THEN DO AS YOU WISH HUMAN! But be warned that you will be blinded by my GREATNESS that I will unleash on to the stage! JUST YOU WAIT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

I can't help but laugh which spreads throughout the group and Papyrus flashes a pose again, enjoying the attention. 

Everyone gives their goodbyes and before I could make my way to the auditorium, I see Sans looking at me. I walk over.

"You nervous or what?" I say, chuckling. He shakes his head but I notice a drop of sweat roll down his skull. 

"Oh come on Sans. What are you so worried about! You were the one whole told me not to be nervous and here you are." The pinpricks in his eye sockets roll around before landing on me again and I snicker. 

"Seriously though, you'll be fine. All of you will! I've seen you guys practice this over and over and I think it looks flawless." I smile and Sans mutters something. I ask him if he said something but he denied. Then, an idea pops into my head. I grip the hood collar and pull him close, pecking him on the cheek-bone. 

When I release him, his face is bright blue again. I wink and stick my tongue out, "A little motivation."

He reaches up and touches were I kissed him and smiles, "Heh. Thanks kid." 

I walk away and enter the auditorium. Sans though I didn't hear him before but I'm pretty sure I know what he said. I'm nervous and curious at the same time. It was somewhere along the lines of:

You haven't seen all of it yet..

*~*

It's been about an hour and I've already seen at least 12 groups preform. For me being a non-dancer, they all looked great but someone's parents two seats to my left were looking bored and sometimes scoffed if something didn't saisify them. 

Pricks.

Sans and Riley's group is the last one to preform. I look at the pamphlet again. Only five more groups to go. I smile and clap politely as one group bows and exits the stage, another group soon replacing them. I'm shocked on how the judges can criticize all eighteen groups in one sitting, but hey, who am I to judge. 

Ha.

Sans would've liked that. I look at the pamphlet again. Four more groups. I bite my lip. What was he talking about earlier? Maybe he means I didn't see that last part of the performance cause the boy broke his wrist. But I figured it was his solo and then the routine was finished.

Maybe not.

Three left to go.

A memory floats in my mind again. When the dance instructor pulled Sans aside and talked to him, the way his expression fell. Hmm... could it have something to do with that?

Two. 

It could possibly be that, but what did he tell Sans? That they were going to add more to the routine? Is that what he meant when I haven't seen it all? 

All of the unanswered questions are cut short when a voice speaks up next to me.

"It's great isn't it? The judges are going to have a hard time deciding the winner." She giggles and turns to me, sticking out her hand. 

"The name's Kate."

I take it, "(Y/N). Nice to meet you."

She smiles, "You too! Who are you rooting for?" Kate asks as she pushes up her large glasses frames, her black hair in a loose bun held together by a band and a pencil. 

"My friends are preforming, so I'm going for them." I say. She nods, "Me too. My group's preforming second to last. I'm guessing your friends are the last ones to go?" 

I nods, "Yes." 

Wait...

"Excuse me but did you say your group?"

Kate blows a lose strand of hair out of her face, "Yeah. I'm injured so I'm not allowed to play. Doctor's orders."

I raise a brow, "How?"

She smiles and points confidently at her shoulder, as if showing it off.

"Sprained my shoulder trying to do a cartweel and a somersault and I landed on it wrong. Hurt like a bitch but it was so worth it," she says, her eyes glimmering.

I will never get dancers.

"What about you, why aren't you dancing?" 

"Huh? Oh. Um..I actually don't dance. I play tennis. I'm just here for friendly support." 

Kate leans back in her chair, "Ahh I see. Makes sense. But you just look like a dancer somehow. Like, you look super loose for a tennis player." 

Was that suppose to be compliment?

"But maybe you should try out dance, just to do it ya know?" She tells me, winking. 

I smile shyly, "Yeah, everyone tells me that." 

"Come on! You should! It's fun~" she says in a singsong voice, the kind that someone uses when waving something in front of your face and you so desperately want it. 

"Maybe..."

She seemed sastified and expressed it by proceeding to slap me hard on the back, causing me to topple forward. 

"That's the spirit! Oh wait, shut the hell up, it's my group!" 

I shakily crawl back onto the chair, my back stinging. I'll have to get her back later. 

Her group bows in greeting and Kate cheers. One of the group members responds with a loud 'Whoop!' In our general direction. 

The dance routine is long and difficult and Kate is on the edge of her seat and whispers small cheers to herself every time someone nails a difficult move. The group move in time with the beat and are so loose I'm afraid they might just collapse any second. But they stay upright and continue on with their routine. 

When the music stops, so does the group and the crowd cheers loudly, Kate being one of them. I decide to give them a small shout. To be honest, they were frighteningly amazing. It was good and bad. Good because they were just flawless. Bad because that means Sans and the others have to beat that. 

I feel a soft tap on my shoulder and expect to find Sans but it was Kate. 

"Hey don't stress! I'm sure your group is amazing ,too! In the end, it's just a competition. If either loses then it's not the end of the world right?" She gives me a reassuring smile. 

Heh

She's right. But the whole "competition is everything" thing is drilled into my head thanks to my coach. Guess I'll have to let that go for now. 

I nod and turn to the stage to see all of my friends spill out onto the floor. Papyrus looks around dramatically until he finds me, grabs Riley and Marcus and spins them around to me and then grabs Sans, shakes him and points to me. All four wave to me and Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton find me as well. Everyone waves at me and I wave back, smiling. 

Sans winks at me before pulling his hood up and walks to his spot on the stage. 

I couldn't help it. I stand up and shout, "COME ON GUYS! YOU GOT THIS!" 

Someone in the crowd yells in agreement and Riley punches the air. 

Then, the music starts up. 

Everyone flows in unison to the music, throwing their bodies to the beat and moving their hands in the air. It's just like before. They're not stiff at all, instead, they're more relaxed than they were at practice. 

Maybe I should take notes. 

Riley takes the spot light for a moment, twirling and twisting, her hair flowing everywhere. Marcus then takes her spot, twisting and stomping the ground, throwing his hands in the air. Slowly everyone shows off their moves and I can't help but clap to the beat. 

Then I notice something. 

Sans isnt there. I looked around the stage but couldnt find him. Where could he..?

And then, as if the gods above could hear my thoughts, my friends disperses. They all fake whisper and part way for...

Sans??

This looked..familiar. The music dies down for a little bit, then rises back up, the electronic tempo picking up speed as Sans parts his feet and stands in the middle of the stage. His hood hides his eyes so I can't tell if they're open or closed. The tempo picks up until it's just buzzing, then in the milisecond of silence, Sans snaps his head up, looks at me, and winks. The beat drops and he drops himself to the ground and proceeds to do even more complicated moves that Kate's group. He twist himself on his hand and it finally hits me. 

This part. It was the boy's. The one who broke his wrist. That's why the instructor pulled Sans over. Theoretically, Sans must've been the second best, that boy being first, which is why the part went to him instead of someone else. Because the instructor believed that Sans could do it. It wasn't in the heat of panic that cause him to choose Sans over the others. No. it was belief. 

It...fills me with determination. Determination to believe that Sans can be the best and win it all. I smile and grip my hands. 

Next to me, Kate breathes out, "woah.." 

Woah is right. 

Sans jumps up and preforms a 360 in the air, landing effortlessly. He then turns to me, smirks and points two hand-guns at me. I shake my head and chuckle. 

I can hear the music start to end and Sans looks like he's going to do something big. My nails dig into my skin as Sans takes a few steps back. He jumps forward, cartwheels and leaps into the air as finishes with another 360. The music ends and the auditorium is alive with noise. Shouts and whooping echos off of the walls. Undyne and Papyrus take Sans' hands and help him walk to the stage. They all bow and leave the stage. 

"That was AMAZING! Oh my god, the way he moved and just him in general~" she leans on me, her hand over her forehead in a swooning sort of way. I was tempted to shove her out the window but decided against it. 

"I think I might be in love!" 

Breath in, breath out.

She cocks an eyebrow at me and then smirks, "Well if the both of you are together your could've just told me!" 

I blush, "EH!?" 

Kate laughs, "Its obvious, you acted all protective like when I started talking about him." 

I wave my hands in front of my face, "N-No! It's not like that! Were just friends! Y-Yeah!" 

She wears a shit-eating grin, "oh? And do you agree with the terms of being 'just friends'?" She says, curling her fingers. 

I shove her and she laughs. Once she gets herself together, Kate drags me out, "Come on, let's go find your knight in blue-cloaked armor." 

"K-Kate!!" 

She leads me out of the auditoiurm and we stop. 

"Looks like this is where we part ways. If you want I could give you my number and if you ever decide to dance, I could give you some coaching once I get better." She says. I agree and she puts her info in my phone and vise versa. We say our goodbyes and I stand alone again. 

I tried to look for everyone but I could find them, then I hear a familiar "Heey~" 

I turn around and find Mettaton waving me over and I follow. Everyone sits down at a table and Riley and Marcy are chatting away with Mettaton. Alphas and Undyne whisoer to each other, giggling. Sans sits next to Papyrus who keeps telling him how great he did and all that. Sans looked like he was going to collapse any second now as he downed a bottle of water. I pulled up a chair. 

"Sans you okay there?" I said as I lay my head on my hand. He nods.

"Perfect. Water doing here? I figured you would still be in the auditorium." 

I frown. Even in moments like these, he still has the decency to make a terrible pun. 

"I came to see you." I say, tapping his skull. I then smile, " that was a great performance by the way. I was unexpected but amazing." 

Sans cocks a bone brow, "Was it? I thought I messed up on some parts and-" 

"Who cares?, I thrust my hands up for effect, " Sans you did great there! Even if you did, you wouldn't have noticed it. It was flawless" I say smiling at him. His cheek bones tint with blue as he chuckled. 

*Dancer please report back to the stage for the final results*

I look at Sans and stand up, holding out my hand, "Moment of truth." 

He grins and takes it, not letting go as we make our way to the auditorium. All of the groups manage to fit on the stage and everyone was talking in a hushed and excited whisper. The one of the judges stood and Sans releases my hand. 

"Ladies and gentleman, dancers a like, I'm proud to say that we had a good time watching each and everyone one of your performances. You all did very well and it was hard to pick the top three. Now with out further adue... in third place, the Makeshifts!" 

A bunch of guy hoot and pound each other on the back. We all clap for them. 

"In second...the Firecrackers!" 

A mix between boys and girls all shouted and jumped. A little speck of black hair peeked up from the crowd. Once they settled down, I knew who it was. Kate. I gave her a small thumbs up and a smile. She returns the gesture. 

"And finally, in first place..." 

I want to do something with my hands so I bite my nails but they've been bitten all the way down to the beds. I grip Sans' jacket sleeve instead. He takes my hand in his and squeezes. 

"The Adagio's!"

Sans.

Riley.

Papyrus.

Marcus. 

It was them.

It was our group. 

They won. 

It's silent for a moment but then Papyrus beings to shriek in laughter and all of us go crazy. Undyne's holding and dancing around Alphys and Riley and Marcus are hugging each other. Papyrus is getting reassuring pats and hugs from Mettaton. Sans and I just look at each other. Then he grins. Wide. I laugh and tears swell up in my eyes. He did it. He actually did it. 

"Sans!!" I jump at him and hug him tightly. He catches me and holds me close as he twirls me around. We both laugh and I'm almost to the point of crying. I can't believe it. No... I should believe it. He did it. I dig my face into his neck as he slows me down to a stop. We don't let go of each other and Sans shakes. He's crying. I look up and see Kate. This time she's giving me a thumbs up. I give her one back and let the tears fall. 

Sans and I hold each other tightly, crying into each other. It's not sadness we feel. It's relief, happiness and overall: joy. 

If dancing brings this much emotion into something so small, then...maybe I wouldn't mind trying it out. For a little bit at least

I'm curious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH IM SORRY 
> 
> I had a small writers blocks and the story fluctuates sometimes so I apologize. 
> 
> Also, I actually had fun writing this even though it really took my out of my comfort zone. Like, it threw me out. Like Trump's wall.
> 
> I'll stop. 
> 
> Also if things are confusing then that's a good thing because I have no idea how dance works bUT UNDERTALE SO YEAH
> 
> KUDOS TO YOU
> 
> ~AC


	7. Put Some Glitter On Your Heart Why Don't You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but here you go!!  
> Happy New Years!

It was pitch black outside.

I could barely see the trees and streets zooming past us. We have at least another 30 minutes before arriving at home.

Everyone's passed out in their seats. Mettaton stops the van at a red light and waits quietly. He offered to drive since he didn't really get tired cause you know, robots. Riley kept on insisting that she drove but once she took her seat, she was out.

Everyone fell asleep shortly after, the only ones still awake were Mettaton and I. I check my phone. 10:30. How long were we out? I notice some movement to my right and look over at Sans. He had his hood over his skull and was resting on his hand, his breathing slow.

Marcus had told us to put the trophy in the back with Sans and I but Papyrus said that he would take responsibility and hold onto it in the front. We were all reluctant but Alphys agreed and said it was a great idea. So there it stood, in all its glory in the arms of the tall, sleeping skeleton. 

I blow a strand of hair out of my face and my phone vibrates.

Kate.

-Sup bitch

Why am I not surprised.

Hey

How's your team?

-We're great, thanks. We're driving back rn and it's pretty rowdy here.

Heh, same tho it's the complete opposite here. Everyone's passed out.

-Can we trade places? Like, I could teleport over there and take your spot

-We would both be happy.

I smile.

Nah. You'll be happy. I actually enjoy the quiet because with my friends, there's never a quiet moment so, you go enjoy yourself! :D

-Fuck you. I need you to get me out of here DX

I laugh quietly.

Sorry, can't. You see, the way that my bank account is set up....

-DON'T START THAT SHIT (Y/N)

I cover my mouth with my jacket sleeve, stifling a laugh.

Nope! Gotta blast!

Then I got an idea, one that will confuse her so much. I grin as my thumbs fly over the keyboard. 

Sans is getting restless. Have to tend to his needs ;3

Then my phone begins to buzz like crazy.

-WAIT

-IN THE CAR??

-(Y/N)!!

ANSWER ME

-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

ABSTINENCE IS KEY

-DONT DO THE DO BEFORE YOU SAY I DO

-(Y/N)!!!!!

-HEYYYYYYYYY

-USE PROTECTION

-HEEEYYYYYYYY

-DONT LEAVE ME ON READ YOU PEICE OF TRASH

-ANSWER MEEEEE

-your leaving me on read aren't you.

-Okay

-I'll wait

-I'll wait.

And with that, the buzzing stops and the van is quiet again.

"Who was that?"

I jump and hit my elbow on the cup holder to my right. Sans looks at me, his head resting on his hand.

"Ya okay?" He asks as I rub my elbow.

I nod, "Just thought you were asleep."

He stretches, " I was but then your buzzing woke me up."

I look away sheepishly, "Yeah sorry about that. I just freaked out my friend is all."

Sans chuckled, "How?"

I was about to tell him but the I forgot that it was about him.

"Umm..something. I just said I had a boyfriend and all so she would be quiet. Obviously, it back fired."

I give my self a mental high-five. Great save!

The pinpricks in Sans' eyes go dim, to the point to where they're not even there. When he talks, jealousy drips from every word, "You...have a boyfriend?"

Oops..

I wave my hands defensively in front of my face. "No it's not like that!" I whisper yell, "I was just telling her that I had one. I don't actually."

The lights brighten up a little and Sans' relaxes.

I chuckle, "And besides, I don't even think my crush will end up dating me."

Sans perks up, "Crush?"

Heat creeps up to my face, "Y-yeah.." I fiddle with my jacket sleeves. Sans open his mouth to say something but was cut off when Mettaton took a sharp turn and I was thrown onto Sans. He caught me and Mettaton calls from from the front, "Sorry, darlings. Someone one cut me off." He honks the horn once and then drives on.

When I think I could breath again, I stop when I feel pressure around my waist and shoulders. I look up and find Sans looking down at me, his arms wrapped around me and his left patella pressing against my back.

"Ya okay, (Y/N)?"

I nod and slump my head on his chest, the back of my skull softly tapping bone.

Sans shifts me around so he's comfortable. I lay curled up on his side and his runs his hand through my hair, his phalanges grazing my scalp. We don't talk. All we hear is the soft breathing of everyone and the whooshing of the wind passing by. I don't know what this is, but I like it. I look up at Sans and he glances at me, raising a bone-brow.

I don't know what compels me to man up and do what I'm doing, but I do it. I crawl up until my face is level with his. Sans catches on and places his hand on my waist. My hands make their way to his cervical vertebrae as he pulls me closer. My heart thuds against my chest and Sans chuckles, a smirk spending on his face along with the blue color again.

I lean closer and one of Sans' hand find its way into my hair as I grip his hood. We were so close to each other we were practically breathing on each other. I could feel the heat radiating off of him and right as I was about to close the gap...

The van lurches to the side again, causing me to slam against Sans, skull against skull and I fall on him. He hits the side of the van and Mettaton stop at a light. He turns around, "Is everyone okay? I'm truly sorry dears." He proceeds to mutter a string of colorful words about people on the road. Marcus and Riley began to stir along with everyone else. Some fell right back asleep while others had to positioned them selfs again and eventually feel asleep.

I sit up and rub my forehead to make the stinging pain go away. Sans sits up as well and I touch his arm.

"Are you okay, Sans?" He nods and rubs the back of his skull. I lean forward and kiss his forehead where I slammed against him earlier. He pauses and I sit back on the seat. Sans smiles and takes my hand. I don't know we are and I don't know what this is. But I like it.

*~*

Everyone slumps out of the van and heads to their cars or makes their way down the street. I give Riley a thanks for inviting me and that I enjoyed it.

"Heh n...no problem (Y/N). It was...my pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me...I'll be taking taking the crash back and I'm not gonna van." She responds, her words cut off with yawns. Riley hops, well more like drags her self in the van with Marcus still in the van. I this point Riley is ready to pass out. If she forgets Marcus and returns the van WITH him in there, I will never left him hear the end of it.

Riley drives off, clipping the curve and I see Marcus get thrown from end of the van to the other. I cover my mouth to stifle my laughter, tears swelling up on my eyes.

I'm cruel.

I hear footsteps come up behind me and I turn around to Sans. He had on his normal hoodie-the other one. I still have his original blue one for reasons I'm reluctant to share- and ditched his dance shoes for socks and house slippers. He gives me a small smile, "Ya gonna be okay?"

I nod, "I drive in the dark all the time. Trust me I'm a pro." And I point to the Dodge Pro that was parked down the street. Sans snorted and bent over, laughing into his hand. I laughed too, gripping my sides. Honestly, why has no one told me how easy this was??

Sans and I calm down eventually and he looks at me, a small, genuine smile etched into his features. I return the gesture and my face started to heat up. I hope to the gods above that he thinks it's the cold and not the fact that I'm attracted to one of the best dancers I've ever seen.

Sans reaches out for me, then hesitates and pulls his hand back. He settles for a hug. The embrace is war, and comforting. I rest my head on his shoulder, only focusing on our breathing. Then, so quiet I could barely hear it, he says, "Thanks (Y/N). For coming."

I giggle, "You're welcome, but you should thank Riley and Marcus. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have even met you guys!"

Sans holds me tighter, "Yeah. I'm thankful."

My face gets hotter and I dig my head into the crook of his neck and his chuckles.

"But I'm glad I got to come," I pull back and look at him in the eye sockets, "I mean, you were amazing!" A blue hue rested on his cheek bones and he adverts his eyes," The way you moved and just the dance in general was all so amazing!" I exclaim and I hug him again. Sans chuckles nervously, "I wasn't that great. I mean I'm not a pro." He lifts his hand and I turn away from him and follow his finger.

He's pointing at the Dodge Pro.

I turn and hit him in the shoulder and he just laughs.

"That's my joke, jerk face!" He continues to laugh and I slap his arm repeatedly, "copyright!"

Sans wipes a tear that sprung from his eye socket. I think I'm done with questioning things that I see. Logic and monsters? Not good bed fellows.

My phone buzzes again and I turn it on. Kate. I forgot about her. Oops. She's yelling at me again, saying that if I'm doing it with Sans, she knows a good brand of condoms. She then asks herself, more than anything, about how a skeleton can have a dick. Kate proceeds to send various paragraphs with theories about skeletons and genitalia. The paragraphs are followed with skeleton diagrams and dick photos. How she got those is beyond me.

My thumbs fly over the screen and I head to settings and turn off the vibration and shove my phone in my pocket, my face red.I completely forgot about our conversation and I look at Sans, my face getting redder. He raises a bone-brow and I cover my face with my hand. When I calm down, he speaks up.

"What was that about?" He asks.

"Nothing!" I say a little too fast and he frowns. I clear my throat and change the subject.

"I should probably get going. I have the tournament tomorrow and yeah..." I say filling with my jacket. Sans nods. We don't say anything but we don't leave. Sans made the first move.

I didn't see him cause I was looking down at my jacket but I felt something smooth and ridged touch my chin and lift it up. Sans was closer than before, blue tinting his cheek-bones again. His hand moves up to my jaw and he leans closer. My heart beats against my chest and I could only stand there, curious to see what he would do. His teeth graze against my cheek and he stays there for a moment before pulling back.

He smiles and ruffles my hair like a child.

"'Night, kiddo." He winks and I smile. I turn and walk to my car. When I search for my keys, I realize that I didn't tell Sans goodnight. I turn to tell him but he wasn't there. I didn't even hear the front door open. Magic, probably, I thought.

I smile. This day has been full of crazy happenings along with some lovely ones. I open my bag door and throw my bag in. A forgotten tennis ball rolls out from under the seat and it sits there, mocking me. My grip on the draw string tightens. Tomorrow's the day. The day to either win it all or call myself a failure once again. I blink back tears that I didn't even know were forming and open the bag.

A blue ball of clothing sits in there and I take it out. It Sans' jacket. I haven't returned it yet and I'm somewhat glad. It's like a little calming mechanism that I use when I'm freaking out, especially after nightmares. His scent is almost gone so next time when I see him, I'm literally going to rub it all over him to gain it back.

I put the jacket on, taking off my own

Almost instantly I feel better. I bury my head into the white fluff along the hood and let it tickle my cheek. Ever since I saw Sans' performance, I've been captivated by dancing. Sure we all have dance alone in our room when we think that no one is looking but, this is different. Everyone was moving in sync and they all had it planned out. And they looked so...happy! It makes me a little interested. And Sans is really good at what he does...

My hand finds it way to the spot where he kissed me earlier.

...was it kissing? I can't tell with the lack of lips and all. And I can't ask Sans or Papyrus since they're the only skeletons known to us. There aren't any females that they know of so asking them how they kiss would be...weird. (NOT FOR YOU SKELECEST SINNERS TO ENJOY) I'm just assuming they clank teeth and what not.

I shiver. I really shouldn't be having theses thoughts. I start the car. Maybe I'll ask Kate since she seems to a lot about stuff like that.

Speaking of her..

I pull out my phone and unlock it.

"God-fucking-dammit!"

The screen read: 54 unread messages from Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! So I had written everything down but I just never had time to transfer it and now that I finally managed to grasp some time, the next few chapters will becoming in a few minutes.
> 
> Also I got like this huge writers block when writing this because I wasn't quite sure how to progress things so sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> Oh my god, this is the seventh chapter already and fluff JUST appeared.
> 
> Heh oops. 
> 
> I've never written anything like that before so bear with me.
> 
> Also if you're confused on who's saying what in the text, the "-" means that's from the person that your texting. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Also for any Jurassic Park and Kevin Hart fans out there, if you noticed what I did, tell me and I'll love you forever. 
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC


	8. Side Story: Eggnog Sips and Mistletoe Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Story that I wrote during the week of Christmas that I WANTED to put out but never got the chance. So have a late Christmas gift :3  
> Basically, you're at Marcus' house for a Christmas party with his family.

"Do I have too?" I whine. Riley nods her head vigorously, holding a bundle of clothes in her hands. She thrust it at me and I struggle to catch it. 

"We have to dress nice! This is for Marcus!" 

I raise a brow and smirk, "You mean you want to dress nice for Marcus." 

She kicks me into the bathroom and slams the door closed. 

"Don't take too long!~" Riley sings and I hear her footsteps skip away. 

The current situation is that Marcus and his family are holding a Christmas party even though it's at least 7 days before Christmas. He was told that he could invite his friends and thus, here we are. 

I unfold the bundle and look at the outfit. My face falls. Listen, I'm not a dressy person. I'm more of a tom-boy that anything but...if it's for my friends. 

I put on the outfit and look in the mirror. It's a black dress with some stripes running down my shoulders to my waist which intersects the line surrounding my waist. Two stripes run down my hips and flow with the skirt. It's slightly lower than my knees. A pair of flats wait by my feet and I put them on. 

I'm hesitant to walk out. What would everyone think? Only Riley has ever seen me wear a dress before. My face heats up. What would Sans think...?

I take a deep breath and open the door. The hallway is dark and I can hear voices chattering and laughing in Riley's living room. Here goes nothing. 

My hand slides against the wall as I walk to the living room, the voices getting louder. When I walk in I see Riley, Undyne, and Papyrus standing up while talking to Sans who was sitting on the couch. Alphys was sitting with Mettaton on the other side.

It takes a while before anyone notices me. Lucky me, it was Sans. He had a bottle of water and was drinking out of it when he finally made eye contact. His eye sockets grew wide and he spit out the remaining water in his mouth. Everyone started asking Sans what happened and he pointed at me, wiping his mouth and a blue blush growing on his face. 

Riley and Mettaton squeal and hop over to me, telling me how great I looked. Everyone else was already dressed except Sans, who still wore his everyday clothes. After Riley stop gushing over me, she turned to Sans, "Alright! It's your turn." 

He groaned and slumped against the couch and began to slip off the couch, letting gravity take over him. He hit the floor with a soft thud. Papyrus walk over and poked his older brother with his foot. 

"SANS YOU LAZY BONES! IF YOU DONT GET UP, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE FRIENDLY HUMAN'S PARTY!" 

Sans grunted in response. Time for me to give it a shot. I walk over and stand on the other side of him so he's looking at me. 

"Sans. Listen, if I have to wear something nice, so do you. So get your lazy ass off of the floor and put on those clothes or so help me.." 

Sans smirks again, the blush returning. He spoke, but quiet enough only for me to hear, "Nah, I like it on the floor. It gives me a great view from my perspective." 

That's it. I take the hood of his jacket and drag him across the living room, then throw him in the bathroom followed by the clothes and shut the door. 

I walk away and plop my self of the couch, sitting his Sans' spot. Idiot. No one asks and I'm glad. 

Eventually I hear the door open over all of the chatter and look at the vacant hallway. It's filled with a shadowy figure that then takes shape when he walks into the light. Sans wears a nice dress shirt with dark jeans. He tugs at the collar and I don't even know I'm staring until he looks up and winks at me. I cover my face and feel that it's hot. 

Soon, it's Sans' turn to get gushed over by Riley and Mettaton. Riley does a one-over and soon, we're off to Marcus house. I sit in the back with Sans again and watch the world zip by. Thankfully, Marcus didn't live far so we didn't sit in the car for too long but I kind of wanted to look out the window a bit more. It seemed like some sort of relaxing kind of thing for me.

I breath a sigh and close my eyes. With tennis and school, I haven't had a break and even though it's going to be one of those parties where you have to fake a smile and be nice, it's a change. I feel something slide over my hand and I open one eye and look over. Sans is staring out his window, fingering his collar again. His other hand is resting on mine and I smile. I grip his fingers and the corner of his mouth turns upward. I turn back to the window and notice that we're pulling into the driveway. 

Marcus house is one of those stereotypical brick houses that you usually see in the southern-based movies. It was built with red brick and had two large French doors leasing into the house. Pillars support the roof above the lengthy porch. 

Undyne whistles and Riley claps her hands and presses the door bell. Something buzzes inside the house, followed by a soft bell. We hear loud voices approach the door and a familiar male voice yelling back that them. Marcus opens the door and before he could speak, Riley is in his arms, giggling like crazy. A smile appears on his face and he spins her around, earning another giggle from Riley.

When he puts her down, he makes eye contact with me and I give him an eyebrow wiggle. Marcus glares daggers at me and I snicker. He leads us in, Riley skipping by his side. 

We walk into a large living room, already occupied by people. "Oh, Dios mío! Mira, you've grown so much, mija!" An older women approaches Riley and givers her a kiss on the cheek. Must be Marcus' mom. Riley procceds to have a conversation with her and everyone spreads out. Sans is still beside me, still fingering his collar. I slap his hand and he gives me an annoyed look. 

"You have to stop doing that. Yes, I know it's uncomfortable but you have to wear it, Kay? I know how you feel, too." I tell him , tugging at my straps. He smirks, "But you look gorgeous." I lean up and bring my fist down on the top of his skull. Before I could strangle him, an older Mexican lady walks up and touches my arm, "¡Hola, mija! Me llamo Joanna. ¿Y tú?" 

I smile and answer, "(Y/N). Encantada, señora." We proceed to have a conversation and I can feel Sans grow uneasy beside me. Joana, whom I found out was Marcus' aunt, is called by her husband to take a picture with their grown kids. She bids her goodbyes ans leaves to the living room. 

I laugh when I see Sans' expression. Sweat was growing on his skull and the pinpricks in his eye sockets are almost black. He slugs me in the arm and goes to sit at a stool by the counter. I continue laughing as I walk over to him. He looks down at me, the pinpricks back, and rolls them. I crawl onto the stool next to him and swivel around to him. I rest my head on my hand, "What's wrong?" 

He glances at me, "What was that?" 

I hum. 

"What were you saying? What kind of gibberish was that?" 

I raise my brow and answer slowly, "Spanish..?" 

"Is that a language?" 

I nod slowly. "You've never heard of Spanish? It's practically everywhere."

His face falls, "I've been on the surface for five years. Not my whole life." 

I shrug. "How do you know it?" he asks. 

"I just picked it up. Where I lived, it was predominantly Hispanic so I was always around it." I then smile and sit up, puffing out my chest. "I'm practically bi-lingual!" 

Sans chuckles, " So am I." 

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Huh?" 

He smiles, "English and Wing Ding." 

Before I could ask, Marcus and Riley are pulling me off the stool and dragging me to the line to get food. I look behind me and see Sans being pulled by Papyrus. Riley and Marcus are chatting up a storm and I can't help but join in. 

We get our food and when we enter the dining room, we realize that there's no room. Even the living room was full. I look at Marcus, "How much of your family did you bring up from Mexico?" 

"¡Cabron! They're American citizens!" 

Riley and I laugh while Marcus fumes. Marcus never speaks Spanish unless he's either mad or he has to. He storms off and finds a seat, Riley following after him. I walk over to the stool where I sat before, which is thankfully still vacant, and sit. I was about half way through a tamale when Sans takes his seat next to me. 

"I wanted Papyrus to sit here but he instead that I sat. Said he's fine with standing." 

I smile and look over at Papyrus. He smiles back and was about to say something nice when he gives me a wink. 

Ah.

I know what he's doing. 

Honestly, I would've given him the bird if 1) He wasn't so innocent and nice and 2) if Sans wasn't there. He "Nyeh heh heh"s and walks off to talk to Marcus and Riley, Undyne and Alphys right behind him. 

Sans and I talk for a while, going back to get food and having some cookies as well. Its only at that moment that I realize that it got colder in the house. Everyone else started to notice as well and went to grab their jackets and Joanna lit the fire place. 

I, being the idiot I am, left my jacket at home because I thought we didn't need it. And I was right. Up until now. 

I curse out Riley in my head about making me wear a peice of fabric only held by two, three inch straps as I rub my shoulders. Something warm and soft falls on my shoulders and I look over to see Sans leaning back in his seat. He smiles as I grip the jacket tighter. Somehow, without me noticing, he went back to the car and got his jacket. 

I wrap it around me and pull up the hood. Yeah, it was that cold. Sans' scent fills my senses and I close my eyes. His other jacket was loosing it and I was starting to miss it. Why, I have no clue. It seemed like some sort of relief after the tension of certain situations. But with his sent almost gone, it was almost useless. But it was still his jacket, so...

A glass rings with a spoon hitting it repeatedly somewhere in the living room. We all turn our attention to a women who looks like she about to hit her mid-fifties. She smiles brightly and gives Marcus a small kiss on the cheek, who acts annyoed but smiles anyways. His mom. Angelica was her name I think. 

"Benividos everyone! I would like to thank you all for coming to this little party that I wanted to hold because I wanted everyone to see each other before Christmas! Think of it as my gift to you."

Marcus pretends to gag and his mom kicks him in the shin, smile still on her face. She proceeds to discuss past Chirstmases and tell stories as well. Some funny, some enjoyable. Some depressing and some heart-warming. Angelica then turns to Marcus.

"Y Marcus. Mi chico has grown into such a wonderful man. I remember when he was just a little boy, always funny and playful and always had mocos running out of his nose." Everyone laughs and Marcus' face turns beet red. Sans and I snicker. 

"Pero, Marcus is now older and more mature and he has just been the light to Mario and I's life. Unfourtantly, Mario cannot be here tonight with us. Por favor, let us all bow and pray that he is well with God." 

We all bow our heads, including the monsters. Sadly, when Marcus was 8, his father, Mario, left for a trip to Singapore for a month to discuss business when the plane he was on crashed, killing everyone on board. Marcus was crushed. Riley didn't know how to react to the situation and by then, my parents were already dead so I was the one to go to. Eventually, he got over it and was actually happy that his father was dead because he could finally be where he belonged: up in Heaven with God. 

I smile at the memory and lift my head up. Everyone does too. A tear rolls down Marcus' cheek and he gets up and hugs his mom who gladly accepts, holding him tightly. Everyone claps and I can't help but feel happy for him. Marcus is surrounded by people he loves and he's got them to guide him through and through. 

I suddenly have an urge to cry. Tears swell up in my eyes and I look down, biting my cheek. I try to will my self not to cry but a tear escapes anyways. Sans notices and taps my shoulder. I look up at him, more tears escaping. His face is filled with concern. He doesn't know. I shake my head and fake a smile. He then snaps his head to Marcus. I turn as well. Apparently, he called me. I didn't notice. 

I quickly wipe my face, remove Sans' jacket and walk over to him. What happened next I wouldn't have ever expected to receive from Marcus Reyes. 

He embraces me tightly and tells me, "It's okay (Y/N). You're a part of our family." 

I couldn't stop them. The tears. They poured out like silent rain and I cry into his shoulder. Everyone was clapping. They were happy. And so was I. This was my family. 

I eventually get myself together and everyone scatters again, some talking to me while others give me pats and hugs. 

I walk back over to Sans and he raises a bone-brow, still concerned. I smile again and wave him off. He looks somewhere else and his eye sockets grow big, the pinpricks dilating. I look over to where he's looking and find Marcus and Riley standing under the weed called a mistletoe. Realization just hit them and they both blush, Marcus covering his face with his hands and Riley giggling. 

She tips his chin to look at her and he does. She prys his hands away from his face and she leans in, kissing him softly. Everyone cheers as Marcus relaxes and places his hands on her hips, kissing her back. Sans and I snicker. I look over at Joanna telling her sister that Marcus is too young and that he needs to become a man before even think about girls, but Angelica isn't listening. She smiling so wide that it practically fills half of her face. 

I laugh and Sans puts his jacket one, knowing that it's almost time to go.

Mettaton then stretches his arm out and plucks this mistletoe off of the ceiling, Riley and Marcus oblivious, and brings it over to where Sans and I were standing. 

"Pucker up, darlings!" 

My face heats up and I see Sans' face turn a dark shade of blue of which I have never seen. It covers most of his face as he looks at the plant. I shriek and fall back. I didn't care if I had a dress on,I crawled on my ass away from Sans and the mistletoe. Mettaton followed me around the house with it, telling me to "Kiss the skeley~" as I ran around the house. 

Undyne was making fun of Sans and he pulls his hood over his face, gripping the top and pulling the drawstrings tight to where there was only a hole so small,a pencil can fit through it. Papyrus was laughing but still trying to persuade Mettaton to stop bothering us. Undyne, however wasn't helping the situation because after Sans retreated to sweater-town, she decided to join in on the race around the house. Alphys was just on the couch, trying to maintain self control about her ship coming true and how another was blossoming. Sans and I. 

When I asked them later, after everyone was passed out in the car, why they didn't help me, their response was; "Help you with what?" as they held hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops 
> 
> You thought this was a regular chapter 
> 
> Well
> 
> You thought wrong
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TROLOLOLOLOLOLO
> 
> I'm sorry ;-;
> 
> But I kinda wanted to put this out cause CHIRSTMAS and ya get some juicy stuff. Like, Marcus' past, his family and the fact that you're bi-lingual, cause who doesn't love a Reader that can speak two languages ;D
> 
> Also 
> 
> Miley Cyrus. No not the slut, the ship name. You can thank seven-zero-seven for that one. Why? Cause it consists of most of the letters in their names. Her words, not mine. 
> 
> But I have finally concluded that Riley x Marcus is canon. You're welcome people. 
> 
> Also sorry if its confusing at times because tbh, I was watching Bones while writing this and I was a little distracted so yeah :'3
> 
> Anyways, I actually thought of this when I was at MY cousins Christmas party and eating tamales. Of course, most of this is fictional but some stuff actually happened, such as the running around with the mistletoe part. My idiot cousin decided to give me payback since I took his concha and he did that with this girl that I met. We are currently talking so yay :3 
> 
> But yes, I thought of sin while at my cousins, mother's Christmas party :D
> 
> Help.
> 
> Also, I was listening to this trash while writing this and trying to not laugh cause everyone's asleep. Why was I laughing? I have no clue but just this makes me laugh. Like, I fucking start cracking up when listening to drop pop candy. I think I have issues cause this is a depressing song . I mean have you seen the music video? Amy needs help. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas or what ever else you celebrate! 
> 
> Kudos to you and Happy Holidays!
> 
> ~AC


	9. Melody of Tears While the Rhythm of the Rain Keeps Time

"Do we look alike?" 

An older women looks down at me and smiles softly, her eyes crinkling. 

Mom. 

She winks and brings finger up to her chin, "Depends on what part." 

I remember this. 

This is a memory. We were sitting out in the front lawn, which we usually did when Dad was who knows where. She picked a flower and brought it up to her face. It was a Buttercup. They were hers and my favorite flowers. They would grow a lot around there, especially in our lawn. 

I pouted playfuly, "I mean looks, Mom!" 

She laughs. It's like music to my ears. I never got to hear it much because Dad was always around but when I did, boy did I cherish it. I could never explain it. You would just have to hear it to understand. But when she laughed, she sounded...alive. Happy. And free. 

"Well, I'm sure we do. We have the same hair and same eyes." She told me as she curled my locks in her finger. 

"Why do you ask?" 

I looked down at the Buttercups, "I don't want to look like Dad." 

She freezes at this. But instead of retracting back and giving me a lecture about how we should care for my Dad, no matter what he does, she cupped my cheek and smiled softly. I hesitantly closed my eyes and leaned into her touch. 

Her hand was soft. I never knew how much I longed for her touch until that moment. I felt her fingers push my bangs aside and put something behind my ear. I opened my eyes and felt around the area. It was a flower. A Buttercup. 

Mom smiled down at me, her eyes crinkling again. A genuine smile. Not a fake one. I bit my lip and plucked a Buttercup from the grass, leaned up and placed it behind her ear. 

She looked at me, surprised and reached up to touch it. She smiled softly and pulled me into a tight embrace. Her warmth enveloped me like a blanket and I held her back. I wish I could have this all the time but under the current circumstances at the time, that wasn't happening anytime soon. 

"(Y/N).." 

I looked up at her and she pulled back, her hands still on my shoulders. 

"No matter what happens, I'll always be there right beside you. Always know that." 

She gave me a reassuring squeeze. At the time, I didn't know what she meant. I had no idea what would happened. I was 10 at the time, still a young age. 

She smiled again, "Look at us, now we really do look alike!" She exclaims, touching the flower. I laughed and hugged her again. She embraced me and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever. 

I didn't know that that would be the last time I would ever hold my mom again. I didn't know, that the next day, she would be taken away from me at the hands of my own father. 

*~*

I woke with a start. Not like before where I woke up screaming or yelling. No, I just woke up with a jolt. My neck was kind of sweaty but that was it. I sit up and look at my clock. 

7:33 am. 

I sigh. I have to get up and leave for my tournament in an hour. I begin to dress. 

Last night, I was talking to Sans, like any normal conversation but, I fell asleep mid-convo. So, I check my phone. 

7 messages from Sans

4 messages from Kate

Damn I'm popular. 

I open Kate's first. 

-Sup

-You awake? 

-Probably not

-Well, I heard you have a tennis thing going on today. Just wanted to wish you luck. Go and kick their ass for me ;D

I smile. Classic Kate. I send a quick 'Thank you' and 'I will' before reading Sans' messages.

-hey

-pssssttttt

-heeeyeyyyyyy

-kid?

-did you fall asleep on me?

-am I really that MORN-ing?

-get it. Cause it's 2 in the morning. Wait...shit! Sorry for keeping you up! Good luck tomorrow...today... whatever. Just go get em.

I laugh a little before sending him a thank you as well and start to pack my bag. 

*~*

The trees and other cars zip past me as I grip the steering wheel. Hard. I don't know why I'm so tense but I am. It was suppose to be cool today with a slight chance of rain. It's a good change from all of the cold weather we've been receiving lately. Thoughts of the tournament fill my thoughts and I start to list all of the possible things that could go wrong. Then I hear Sans' voice in my head, the conversation that we had two days ago at the cafe.

"Don't worry (Y/N), I know you'll get past and win the whole thing."

I raise an eyebrow skeptically, "But you've never seen me play before."

He winks, "But I know that your really good, I can see it in you."

Why does he have a way of words..?

My face heats up again, "Sans no. It's a tough tournament and I don't think that-"

"Don't say that," he interrupts, grabbing my hand. "You're amazing in everything that you do. Even dance. Why not add tennis to the list?"

Fuuuuuuucccckkkkk. I want to punch him in his stupid skeleton-face so he can stop swaying me, but...could it actually be true?

I squeeze his hand right back, his phalanges rubbing against my skin, just like when he pulled me onto the dance floor. Maybe...maybe I could take his word for it, just this one time.

"Okay."

Sans smiles and then smirks, a mischievous spark in his eye sockets, "Hey, (Y/N). To me, you're ten outta ten-nis.

"I'm going to fucking harm you."

I laugh at the memory and loosen my grip on the wheel. The light turns red in front of me and I stop, leaning back in the seat. I close my eyes for a second and breath deeply, trying to even out my rapid heartbeat. Something brushes against my right shoulder and I jolt up, looking around to see what touched me. Nothing.

No one was in the car. No one. A soft tap comes from my windshield and I twist around. It's a flower. No, not just any flower. A Buttercup. It must've blown onto the glass. I look outside and see little patches of Buttercups here and there, but they're not moving. There's no wind. 

Suddenly, I feel warm. I don't know why but I feel warm. Like when mom hugged me that afternoon on the lawn. I look up at the Buttercup again and open my window. Reaching out, I grab the flower and bring it into the car with me, closing the window. 

The warmth grows and I feel relaxed and ready. I smile. 

I know I might sound crazy but, I have a feeling that my mom is here with me. Watching me. I look over at Sans' jacket poking out from my draw string bag. 

Heh. My mom's here. She's here to watch me win. I place the flower on the dashboard and the light turns green. My hands grip the wheel again and I grin before driving off. 

*~*

The center is huge. No, that's an understatement. It's MASSIVE. Players of all ages and sizes mill around, ignoring me as I make my way to the check in. 

Once I check in, the lady tells me I have 30 minutes to get ready or warm up. Perfect. I run off to find the next avalible court and walk on. I tap my foot and hop on the court. Damn, this shit is nice! Expensive probably. I bounce the ball and it shoots up high. Yup. Expensive. Plus, all of the balls I own are flat or nearly dead. 

Luckily, the court I grabbed had a backboard so I played on that for a little bit, stretched, served and worked on my footwork, getting weird glances from the other players and their parents. I didn't care. 

Before I knew it, my name was called up. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and walked up to the desk. My first opponent: Shania Rogers. She was a dark skinned girl who wore a yellow outfit that really complimented her skin. She smiled and we shook hands. Lovely girl. 

As we walked onto our assigned court, we strike up a conversation. She tells me that this is her first Champs tournament and that she was upset that she was placed against some one really good, like me- her words, not mine- but she was also happy because she could get the experience. I told her my story as well. 

Basically, if I win this tournament, I get bumped up to a Super Champ, the highest of them all. Shania winked, "Well good luck!" I smiled and she ran to her side of the court, a skip in her step. 

I lost the spin so now, it's my serve. She turns, standing behind the base line on the right side. Shania shifts her feet and leans forward, racquet out in front of her. She winks and I smile. 

I throw the ball up and serve. 

*~*

An hour later and I claim victory. Both her and I are panting as we shake hands. The thing that I liked about Shania is that she put up a fight and didn't give up, even though I was beating her badly. We both leave to report the score at the desk: 6-1, 6-3. The lady tells Shania that she'll play again at 12 for constilations and then tells me that I'll play at 11. 

Before I could leave, Shania stops me. 

"You're really good! I'm actually really happy that I played you." 

I raise a brow, "Why is that?" 

She grins, "Because, now I know how you play so when I challenge you next time in a Supers tournament, I'll have the advantage." She winks and he face sets. Something flickers in her eyes. Determination. She's determined that I'll make it to Supers. She's determined that she will work to become a Supers so that she can play me again. 

Her determination, well, it fills me with determination. 

I smirk and nod, "Alright then, I'll be waiting for you." 

She grins and sprints away to her family. 

My phone buzzes from inside my bag and I find a spot under a tree and sit on the bench under it, opening my bag and grabbing my phone. 

-How was it!?

Kate. 

Great timing. I just finished my first match.

-AND!?!?

Heh. I won ;3

-*SHARP INHALE* I KNEW IT

Haha chill. It's only the first round. 

-Well, how many rounds do you have to go through. 

Lucky me, I had a BYE the first round so I only have another one today and IF I make it past, then I play another two tomorrow. 

-*SMOL CELEBRATION* YOU CAN DO IT. I KNOW IT. 

Kate you've never seen me play XDD

-Nonsense! I don't have to see you play to know that you can! I mean, I can TELL that you're great at tennis! 

Woah. Deja vu. My fingers hover over the keyboard, Sans and I's conversation replays in my mind again and I smile. My mind is running as I finally realize what everyone was trying to get through to me. They believe. They really do believe, even if they don't even know how I play, they still believe. 

Haha okay

-Not exactly the response I wanted, BUT IT WILL DO

-oh sorry, I'm a dance practice right now. Gotta go and good luck!

I tell her goodbye and the texts stop coming. I put down my phone and rest my head on the back of the bench. The hair that came loose from my ponytail fly over my face and tickles my cheek. Just thirty more minutes. If I win this next one, then I'll be eligible to play tomorrow in the semis. 

"Don't worry (Y/N), I know you'll get past and win the whole thing."

Sans. 

Nonsense! I don't have to see you play to know that you can! I mean, I can TELL that you're great at tennis! 

Kate. 

"No matter what happens, I'll always be there right beside you. Always know that." 

Mom. 

Even Papyrus tells me every time when I see him, that he believes in me. He believes that I am amazing. Then it's usually followed by a mutter of, "But not as great as I am of course." Still, he smiles and proceeds gives me a huge, suffocating hug. 

I don't even know how much time has passed before I hear my name called from the desk. I gather up my stuff and walk over to the lady and a rather tall-looking girl who was standing next to the desk. 

The lady told us what court, that we would be playing two-out-of-three sets, without AD (advantage for those who don't know) and she finished with handing us our balls. (heh) 

I found out her name was Alyssa McLane. This, like Shania, was her first Champs tournament and that she was glad to have made it past the first round at least. 

"It gives me more points if I were to lose here than in the first round." 

Alyssa wasn't as chipper as Shania but she wasn't a stone-faced girl either. 

I won the spin and decided to serve, acing her on my first attempt. She just smirks I serve the next point. 

*~* 

The match against her was longer and more rough than Shania's but I managed to pull through with my new found determination that Shaina helped me gather. When we both shake hands, Alyssa grips my hand and gives me a smirk. 

"Good luck to you, (Y/N)." She tells me and then leaves to go report the score. I still have the balls so I followed her off but I don't communicate. Too many things are running through my mind. 

One of them is that I'm trying to contain myself from freaking out and causing a huge scene. I rather not risk being sent to the psychiatric ward. But the point is, I WON. I'M HEADING TO THE SEMIS! I do a quick fist pump when I think no one is looking. 

But another one is, why is everyone wishing me well? Even after I beat them, they still hope that I win. I don't get it. Then again, I don't get a lot of things.

Once I was dismissed from the tournament, the lady telling me that I'll be playing at noon tomorrow,-lucky me- I immediately rush to the car. The first thing I do is call Kate. 

She answers on the second ring. 

"What's up? I'm a practice."

Whoops. 

"Sorry I forgot! But get this!" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice and was probably blowing out her eardrums by at the volume I was talking at. "I won and now I'm heading to the Semi's tomorrow!"

All I hear is squealing on the other end and I don't care. I'm doing it right along with her. 

"I knew you could do it! Hell, I'll probably come and watch you tomorrow then!" 

My heart stops. 

"K-Kate I don't think-"

"Oh come on (Y/N)! You can't do it alone. Trust me, when I participate in individual dance competitions, I always invite my friends because I need all of the support I can get. Yes it might put pressure, but it's a good kind of pressure, because it pushes you further so you can impress everyone. And that's a good thing."

I think about if for a second, "I mean, I guess that wouldn't be so bad. It's just, no ones ever actually sat down and watched me play before. Not people that I know, I mean."

A crackled gasp comes from the other end and Kate is practically shouting at this point, "WHY NOT!?" 

Crap. That's right. She doesn't know about me before I met her at the dance compition. I lean over to the passenger side and grab my bag and pull it open, grabbing my water bottle, "Well, people just never came," I lie. 

"That's terrible! Don't worry, we'll be there to support you and I don't care if you agree or not!"

I brought the bottle up to my lips, stop, then think about what she just said. 

"Wait..we'll? As in, multiple people?" 

"Of course! With your monster friends! You're gonna invite them, right?" 

Well, now I guess I am. I don't tell her that though but instead respond with a satisfied hum and take a sip of water. 

"You can even have your skeley-boyfriend there~" 

I spit out the remaining water in my mouth and drop my phone, choking on air. All I can hear is hysterical laughter coming from my phone. Once I calm down, I bring the phone to my ear and was about to curse her out when she yells something. 

"Crap I have to go but text me the address and I'll see you tomorrow! BYE!"

There's a click then silence. Then I remember Kate telling me yesterday that she was injured. Did she already heal? That couldn't be possible, unless she wants to strain herself even more. Is that's the case then wow, that's determination. Or maybe their coach is just having her do some things but not the routine. My coach still made us do some stretches but didn't have us play if we were injured. That's probably it. 

I notice the sun start to crawl down from the sky and I check the time. It's already 2. I quickly find the contact I need and press the call button. A voice comes on after the first ring

"Sup?" 

"Heya Sans!"

"Hey, kid. What's up? You sound chipper." 

I open my found but couldn't seem to get any words out. Something warm rolls down my cheek and I bring a hand to my face. Finding it hard to breath, I take in a shaky breath and let it a choked sob. 

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)! Are you okay?" 

I nod even though I know he can't see me. I didn't even know that I was crying. I didn't even feel it coming. Finally, I give Sans a response through sobs.

"I-I'm fine. Just hap-happy." My answer is followed by my gross sobbing mixed with struggled laughter. I hear Sans breathe out a long sigh which he was probably holding in. But, how could he..if he didn't have any...

I stopped before I could hurt my self any further. 

Sans then starts to laugh with me and eventually I hear familiar voices in the distance.

"Sans! Who are you communicating with on the phone?!" Papyrus yells. 

"(Y/N)"

Immediately, I hear his and Mettaton's voice screaming through the line. I pull my phone away from my ear and just listen to them from there. 

"How did you do, darling!?"

"HUMAN! I, the great Papyrus if you didn't already know, HOW YOU DID AS WELL!"

I chuckle and wonder why Mettaton was there with them. I don't question them. 

"Well, I won and-"

"WOWIE! THAT IS WONDERFUL NEWS HUMAN! I KNEW YOU HAD GREATNESS HIDDEN INSIDE OF YOUR TINY FORM! THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVED SO!"

"Darling, that's fabulous! I just KNEW that you were amazing!"

I was about to thank them when I hear some grunting and something that sounded like struggling from the phone. 

"Sans, put us down!" 

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Paps but you're just brother-ing me right now." 

A shriek followed by a soft, deep chuckle and I couldn't help but snicker. There's some more yelling and I keep the phone a safe distance from my ear. Eventually, it goes quiet and I think that everyone died until Sans speaks up. 

"Sorry about that." 

I laugh, "It's okay. I actually needed that." 

"Heh that's good. Hate to cut you off, but I gotta go. Gotta make sure Paps and Mr. Faboulus don't have a metta-ton of fun, if you know what I mean." 

I couldn't keep it in. I laughed until my sides hurt. I didn't know what I thought was so funny about it. Maybe just the fact that Sans seemed so protective over Papyrus amused me. 

"Yeah okay. Text me later? Make sure Mettaton and Papyrus don't go to the, heh, bone-zone." 

A dry chuckle emits from Sans and then a dark:" Oh don't worry. They won't." Followed by a slightly out-of-character cheer in his tone, "ttyl!" Then a click. 

Wow. Note to self: don't fuck with Sans. Like, don't even mess with him. Or Papyrus. 

I let out a breath and look up at the sky through the windshield. Dark clouds loomed over where I was, signaling a storm. Turning on the car, I drive out of the parking lot and onto the highway. 

It's not long before I start to cry again. 

How I started to again, I'm not sure. But that same warm feeling surrounded me once again, causing me to relax some. This presence was very welcoming and I looked at the Buttercup again. It fluttered some before standing still again. 

That's when I think the tears began to fall. And they didn't stop until I pulled into the complex and the warm feeling disappeared around me. I don't know why but I feel and sense of...happiness. I mean, I still have tomorrow to get through. But the Buttercup and that presence along with my friends. Just the thought of all of them cheering me on, fills me with hope. That I could possibly have a chance with this. I smile, wipe my cheeks and unlock my door, 

I throw my bag on the couch and immediately strip off my tennis clothes and jump into the shower. I let the water wash away today and stand there, enjoying the feeling of the water rolling off of my skin. 

After a while, the water turns cold and I turn off the shower. I wrap myself in a towel and grab a tank top and shorts and put them on. Strangely, I don't feel tired as I lay on my bed. I look over at my phone and quickly sending Kate the address before I forgot. 

Something loud crashes outside and light fills the room. I freak and grab my blanket, wrapping it around me. Rain pounds against my windows and once I feel like my heartbeat is finally at a steady pace, it races again as lightning strikes once more. I shut my curtains close and crawl into the corner farthest away from my window. 

Loud, sudden noises are NOT my thing. After my parents death, I was diagnosed with Ligyrophobia, a fear of loud and sudden noises. That's why I use music for my alarm instead of the normal buzzing. It causes me to panic if I wake up to loud sounds and that's not really how I want to wake up in the morning. 

Something catches my attention in the corner of my eye and I look into the living room. Sans' jacket pokes out of my bag. I dash over to it and grab it whilst tripping over a few things on the way. I quickly run into the bathroom and lock the door. The bathroom is the only room without windows and plus, It's located in the middle of the apartment so it's not near the storm and it has a lot of space as well. 

I can still hear the storm but it's muffled now so I relax a little. I felt something pressing into my hand and I look down. It's my phone. I didn't even know I had it in my hand all this time. My headphones are wrapped around the device and before I know it, the earbuds are in my ears and my fingers are flying over the screen. I find a song and play it. 

It's a remix of a song that I really like and that I sometimes listen to when I'm alone. It reminds me off everything that I've been though and how I still hurt sometimes. And I sometimes wish that the boy in the song will become reality and love me for what I am. And understand me as well and help time remember me. 

(Song: The Girl [Color Source Remix])

The song begins with the sound of the ocean and is followed by a soft techno tune. I put my phone in my pocket and let my arms raise over my head, my eyes closing. My legs stretch out some and I just flow with the beat and the vocals. When the beat is introduced I start to stiffen and control my movements more precisely, twisting my body and snapping my head to the left. My shoulders roll and my hips sway as I step around the bathroom. Once the beat picks up, I plant my self and twist my hands around to the tempo that was rapidly increasing. Before the beat drops, I open my eyes, snap my fingers and cock my head to the side before throwing my hands down at my sides and then throw them out again. My body flows with the beat, I twist with every pound of the bass and I just let my heart out. 

The lyrics sink into my skin and consume me. I can only hear the music and the pounding of the song in my heart as I twist and turn to the beat. My hands dance around me and my feet stomp as I sway and turn. The music fills my body, controlling me and I feel nothing, only my limbs move to the beat in any way they desire. I listen closely to the lyrics, feeling exactly what the girl described in the story feels. She feels forgotten and lonely. She is loved but the boy can't feel what she feels because she won't let him. I want some one to kiss my tears away and hold me when I cry. I greed for comfort given from someone who really cares. 

For years, I've shut everyone out and I didn't want people to know how I feel, which is why I connect to this song. But can a boy still love me? Can he love what is hidden? Can he keep me from falling too far? 

The second beat drops and I throw out all of my emotions into the song. I twist and turn and throw out my arms and legs, letting the song take control again and block out the world around me.

When the song ends, I let my hands hang by my side, the lyrics still ringing in my ears. It's a while before I can open my eyes again, taking in my surroundings. I'm in the bathroom, not in a dark abyss. I breath and let my self sink into the flower. 

Then the worst happens. Muffled claps of thunder shake the apartment and the bathroom is consumed by darkness with a 'pop!'. I see the lightning flash from under the door and the sound of the thunder is deafening. I throw my hands over my ears, grabbing Sans' almost forgotten jacket and climb into the bath tub. I curl into a tight ball and put on Sans' jacket and pull the hood over, hoping that it could block out the terrible crashes. Tears begin to spill out of my eyes and I grip onto the blue fabric, praying to the gods above that it would just end. 

I could never control my fear, even when I was told how to. I would play loud and sudden music or watch action movies on full blast but it never worked. Eventually, I gave up trying to control it and just let it come and go. It was always the worst during storms because it wasn't like a movie that I could turn off. No, I would have to either wait the storm out in a closet or try and fall asleep. 

Usually the latter works. But tonight, I can't seem to find sleep and I'm already overcome with so much emotion, I don't think I'll be able to find it anytime soon. I just need someone! 

Another crash of lightning and I'm already dialing a number. 

"Sup?" Sans greets. 

I can barley get the words out as I choke on my sobs, "S-Sans..please..y-you have to come here." 

"Wait what? (Y/N) what's wrong?" He sounds panicked now, but I don't have time to explain as I'm already sobbing uncontrollably, the claps of thunder getting louder and louder. 

He hears my sobbing and frantically asks where I am. 

"M-My apart-m-ment...bathr-room." 

Suddenly I hear a pop and I'm already on edge so I shriek and cry harder. The curtains are thrown back and I pull up the hood a little bit to see Sans' standing outside of the bathtub, concern written all over, his face if that's even possible. 

"(Y/N) what's wrong?" He asks as he tries to grab me from the tub. Another clap of thunder shakes the apartment and I scream, throwing myself back into the porcelain and away from Sans' outstretched arms. My grip on his jacket that I'm wearing tightens so much, I'm afraid I'm going to rip the fabric. Sans tries to make another attempt to grab me and he succeeds. He pulls me out of the bath tub and I hold onto him, sobbing into his shoulder. 

He coos and coaxes me as he runs his fingers through my hair, trying his best to calm me down. It works. Until another clap of thunder vibrates throughout the entire apartment and I grip tightly onto Sans, crying harder. He doesn't question, thankfully, and just picks me up in his arms and brings me to a corner the farther street away from the door.

We lay in a tangled heap, my arms and legs around him while he tries to hold me as close as possible to his body. He whispers soft and meaningful words into my ear as he holds one of my hands while his other is rubbing comforting circles on my back. Where did he learn to do that? I don't care when I find out that it's actually working. 

My sobs dwindle down to pitiful whines and mutters. Sans doesn't let go though. He pressed his teeth to my cheeks, kissing away my tears and I tighten the grip on the jacket that he was wearing. His skull presses softly against my forehead and let out some whimpers as the thunder comes and goes. Each time Sans whispers to me in a soft and calming voice, "It's okay." Or "Don't be afraid, I'm here." And sometimes he just whispers my name that sends warm chills down my spine. 

Finally, when I muster up enough courage, I cup his cheek bone and squeeze my eyes shut as another crash of thunder vibrates the apartment. 

"P-Please don't go." 

He reaches up and grips my head, leaning into my touch, "I won't. I'll be here." 

And I believe him. Slowly, the sounds of the thunder and flashes of lighting begin to die down and I'm not sure if it's just me letting sleep get the best of me or the storm was leaving. 

I didn't have a chance to ask Sans before I felt sleep tug me down into a sea of exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW
> 
> THIS WAS AN EMOTIONAL RIDE ILL TELL YA
> 
> So how did the dancing part go? Good? God I hope so because I went pretty deep into that shit. Like I legit took a fucking 200 ft dive off of a platform and dove right into that shit and fucking buried my self deeper and deeper and-
> 
> I'll stop now.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Tibia honest (hehe see what I did there? Hehehe..I'm gonna fucking shoot my self) I was kind of slacking off on this one because it actually took me a while to see how the story will progress to the point that we are at now :/
> 
> Again, I apologize for my not updating BUT HERE YA GO!
> 
> Also, yes there are a lot of timeskips. I was too lazy to write out the actual match BECAUSE THOSE DONT MATTER *receives death glares from Shania and Alyssa* but in the next chapter, I will try to explain MOST of the matches :3
> 
> The song was actually from a Flowerfell AMV that I saw and I was like,
> 
> Ya know what would go good with a crappy Dancetale! fic?
> 
> An amazing remix of an amazing song. 
> 
> See how I balances out there? :"3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and please leave your criticism below :3
> 
> Kudos to you
> 
> ~AC
> 
> (Holy shit 5490 words 0~0)


	10. I'm Looking Forward to 2022 With You

Sometime warm envelopes around me and I snuggle deeper into it. A deep sigh emits from the source of the warmth. Can blankets sigh? My eyes shoot open and I pull back only to be held tighter against a form. I look down and see blue arms around me, holding me in place. Then I look up and see Sans snoring softly, his skull dipping to the side. I let out an 'eep!' and I can feel heat creep up my face. I try to ignore it and go back to sleep, pushing my head into the crook of his neck and fall back to sleep. 

It wasn't working. My mind was already racing on things that I would need to do today. I need new socks, some more bread, play in the tennis tournament, buy more laundry detergent...wait.

I shoot out of Sans' grip and run around the bathroom, trying to find my phone. Sans wakes up and hits his skull on the wall, letting out a pained groaned as I being to type in the number for the tennis center. The line rings and I turn to Sanswho was rubbing the back of his skull. I crease my brows and mouth a 'Sorry' when we make eye contact. He shrugs and I turn away when someone picks up. 

I tell her my name and ask her when I would play. Fortunately,-on my part- the tournament was delayed due to the storm soaking the courts last night. When she tells me my time, I thank her and hang up. I breath a sigh of relief and sink onto the floor, wrapping Sans' jacket around me. I hear shuffling to my right and look up to see Sans stand up, walk over and offer his hand. I take it and he helps me up. Apparently, I was still shaken up from last night so I sort of leaned on Sans for support. 

The events form last night fill my mind and embarssememt washes over me and I bury myself into Sans. He chuckles and holds me closer. I feel a tug on the hood of my-Sans' hoodie and look up. Sans has a blueish tint on his cheek bones as he raises a bone-brow, smirking. 

"So, when did you decide to put this on?" He asks, gesturing to the jacket with another tug. Now, it was my turn to blush and I immediately shrug the jacket off and shove it to Sans who only laughs. 

"I'm just joking." He tries to hand it back to me but I deny it. Sans gives up and folds it in his arms. I don't realize how cold it is until I give a small shudder. I note myself that I'll get my jacket later. My phone read that it was 10 in the morning and I let out a sigh. 

"What's up?" Sans asks. 

"Well, due to the storm, the tournament was delayed so I'll play when it's dry." I answer. Sans nods and walks closer reaching out to touch my arm, but thinks against it and pulls back. "Will you be okay?" 

I nod, still embarrassed that Sans saw me break down. "Sorry for making you come here..." I mumble. Sans only smiles, "it's okay, really. Just as long as your okay." My head snaps up at his comment and I blush. The pinpricks in his eye sockets advert away and the blue hue returns. I giggle and hug him. He returns the gesture and we stay like for a while. 

Sans lets go and looks down at me, " I gotta go but, if you need anything again, just let me know, okay?" I nod and he leans down and presses his teeth against my forehead. My face heats up and he chuckles and blips out without another word. 

I run my fingers over the place where Sans just kissed me, the ghostly feeling of his teeth still resting on my forehead. I decide to busy myself with a book before I had to leave. 

*~* 

It's already 1 in the afternoon and the rain still hasn't dried up. I decided to get to the courts a little earlier so that I could warm up a bit before my match. Turns out, only four courts were dried and said courts already had matches going on them. I decided to take a few laps around the center and stretch. 

This center isn't as big as the one that I played at yesterday. The people who held the tournament moved it over to where I currently am since there weren't that many matches left. It's a small center with only 18 courts and it consisted of a wide walkway down the middle, splitting the courts. They ran side to side and they were protected by chain-link fences. Benches sat in front of the courts in the walkway, facing the courts. 

After a while of stretching, I grab my bag and walk over to a match going on. It was actually the opposing match for my tournament. The other semi-final match I mean. One girl who looked like she could easy take someone down with one finger was crushing her opponent. Every time, the opponent would serve, the girl would easily put away the ball, a smug look on her face when doing so. 

I gulp. If I manage to get past the semis, I'll most likely have to face her. Great. Maybe I should just back out while I have the chance and force myself to play horribly. I mean, it may work-

My thoughts were cut off when a large force is shove against me and causes me to topple out of my seat. Before, I could land, someone grabs my arm and pulls me up. 

Kate is laughing and I immediately cover her mouth with her hand, receiving nastily glances from bystanders and players. Kate catches on and quiets down. Commen courtesy in tennis is that it's the complete opposite of soccer. You need to be quiet when watching a tennis match cause you can actually be removed from the premises if you're too loud. Now, if it's a close match and the match is important, then you can make all the noise you want, only after the point is finished though.

Kate grins and hugs me tight. "I told you I'd be here! Why aren't you playing though?" 

I hug her back and let go, gesturing to the wet courts, "Can't play on them if they're soaked." She nods in understanding and we proceed to have a quiet conversation. Eventually, I hear my name called on the intercom. Kate gives me a reasuring hug and I walk over to the pro shop. A lady sat behind a counter with the microphone-thingy in her hand. I tell her my name and she checks me in, hands me the balls and tell me that my opponent will follow me shortly. 

When I walk out, I find Kate and tell her what court I would be on and we walk towards it. We reach the court and she gives me a thumbs up before heading to the bench. I walk onto the court and shortly, my opponent follows after. We shake hands and I found out her name was Maria Tejo. She was very tall, much like Alyssa, but was lanky. The lack of muscle left me concerning how she play's at a Champs level without breaking every bone in her body. 

But, when I played her, I realize that I didn't have to worry. Her footwork was amazing, almost graceful, and it was difficult to psyche her out. Eventually the match concluded, both of us exhausted as we shake hands. Kate gives a single whoop and Maria's friends clap and cheer for her, even though she lost. 

Yeah, that's right. I won. 

Fuck.

Maria and I walk off of the court, congratulating me and walks off with her friends. Kate tackles me with a hug and tries to control her squealing. I hug her back and can't help but feel her excitement as well. But I know, on the inside, that I was screwed. 

When, I went to the lady to report my score, I didn't need to ask her who won the other match. I already knew. I walked over to a table with connected benches near the shop and take a seat, Kate sitting across from me. 

We talk about other things and I asked her how was dancing. 

"It's soooo boring."

I raise a brow and chuckle, "What do you mean?"

"Remember my shoulder?" She says, pointing to her clavical. I nod. "Well," she continues, "since I can't do anything physical, so my coach has me doing stretches and just observing from the side-lines." She lets out a frustrated huff and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. I snicker and she leans over and brings a fist down on the top of my head, "It's not funny!" 

I laugh again as she continues to hit me, glaring at me but smiling. When we calm down, she pushes up her glasses and sticks her tongue out playfully. Then the intercom comes on.

*(F/N) (L/N), please report to the pro shop.*

Kate and I stand up and she waits outside while I go to check myself in. The lady told me that my opponent was already on the court that we were assigned to. My heartbeat increases as I tell her thank you and leave to meet Kate. 

I tell her what the lady told me and she laughs, "Persistent are we, amiright?" She then notices my expression and her face falls. "Hey you okay?" I nod, "Just nervous." And with that, her face lights back up, like a light bulb and she pats me on the back. "You've gotten so far though! Trust me when I say that I believe that you've got this" She gives me a wink, then her face shifts into something that looks like concentration. 

I raise a brow and she looks around. I was about ask her what was wrong when I heard a throat clear from a distance. I look up and find the girl that I saw play earlier. She was on the court like the lady had said and she had her arms crossed, her foot tapping impatiently. I was about to walk on the court when Kate tapped my shoulder, her expression holding confusion. 

"Where are your friends?" I was about the ask what she meant when it hit me. I facepalmed and cursed myself for being so stupid. I forgot to invite everyone and Sans was with me this morning too! I blush at the memory and hope to the gods above that Kate only saw it as an embarrassed blush. 

"I, uh, forgot.." 

"Really." She deadpanned and I smile sheepishly. The girl clears her thoart again, this time more obnoxious. I shoot her a glare before turning to Kate and mumble an apology. She gives me a pat and smirks, "It's fine. Just don't and try to forget the score because I'm pretty sure Meat Sack over there will try and take advantage of that." 

I stifle a laugh and nod. Leave it to Kate to make me feel better. We part ways and the girl rolls her eyes and lets out an impatient sigh. My eye twitches, "Oh I'm sorry, do you have some place to be?" 

She uncrossed her arms, " Yeah. Heading to the pro shop and getting my trophy."

Wow. Talk about self-motivation.

I acted all hurt and sniffle, "Harsh." I hear a whoop and look over at Kate.

"YOU GOT THIS (Y/N)!!!" The people around her shush her and she just sticks her tongue out at them. 

The girl scoffs beside me, "That's who you brought? Kind of a sad excuse for someone to cheer you on." I feel my blood boil but I continue to tell myself that she was trying to get to me. It doesnt help that she's practically a foot taller than me and probably has more muscle than Serena Williams will ever have, but I try to noth let it bother me. 

She called out that she was going to serve first and I chose my side, away from the sun. Yes, I know that when I serve the next game, it will be at the sun. I actually don't mind though and I don't want to give her that chance. 

Meat Sack, as Kate called her, bounces the ball a few times and looks at her racquet, probably think out a plan. Perfect. I begin forming one as well. 

I will take it slow the first few points and try to figure out her strengths and weaknesses then take her out from there. I will study her footwork as well, see how well she moves on the court. I also have to look out for what kind of serves she can make and how she hits the ball. It's a lot but I'm pretty sure I've got it. I look over at Kate and she flashes me a thumbs up, receiving glares from what i'm assuming are the girl's friends and family. 

Before Meat Sack throws up the ball, she calls out to me, "Oh and by the way, the name's Mikayla Richardson." And with that, she throws the ball up and throws her racquet up and towards the ball, hitting it with a loud crack. 

The ball zooms past me and I can barely register what happened before I hear snickers coming from the stands. Great. Maybe this will be harder than I thought. The ball was in the box so I walk over to the other side of the court and position myself to get ready. 

Mikayla bounces the ball, her face contorted with concentration. How she hit the ball at speeds such of that is beyond me. Maybe it's all that muscle. I look down at my own arms. There's some muscle but not much. To be honest, they looked like noodles compared to Meat-I mean Mikayla's arms. Now I'm gonna name my arm's Noodle 1 and Noodle 2. 

Noodle 1, my right amr, picks up my racquet and places it in Noodle 2, my left arm. Mikayla finally looks up and gets ready to serve. This time I'm ready so when the ball comes, I quickly move out of the way and manage to punt the ball. The only reason that I got over the net is because the power practically traveled with the ball. I should keep note of that. 

Mikayla falters for a bit, shocked that I managed to get the ball back, but then switches back to her rhythm. She hits a psyche-out forehand and Noodle 1 manages to get a hit on the ball, placing it to her backhand. She hits it and I run up to the net, desperate to put the point away. I turn my shoulder and charge at the ball, making it look like I was going to slam that shit out of the park. In reality, I stop abruptly, stuck out my right foot and bent my knees and curve the racquet under the ball. It creates an even greater spin on the ball, bringing it down over the net, causing it to dip tremendously. 

Mikayla charges at the net, reaching out to at least touch the ball. I smirk. I think I got her when she positions her feet and pulls her racquet back. Before I could react, she's hitting the ball with all of her might. I manage to dodge just it time as it nicks my cheek. I look behind me and the ball hits the line then crashes into th fence. A hoot of victory is heard behind me followed by other cheers.

I can only stare at the place where the ball bounced a few seconds before. 

Fuck. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. 

*~*

I drag myself to the bench while Mikayla leaves to take a dump, but not before she "accidentally" steps on my bag. I move to dust off my bag, even though I know it's useless. I got scared for a moment because my bag felt limp, meaning that something wasn't in there. Then I realized that it was Sans' jacket that was missing. I would carry that thing around in there when i wasn't home. Now, it just looked deflated. 

Kind of like me right now. It's the start of the second set. I had lost the first 2-6 really bad. I start to think that I can't beat Mikayla. Noodle 1 and Noodle 2 can't keep up with her fast-paced balls. I sigh into my hands after drinking some water. Honestly, I really don't think I can win this. All of the practice, all of the injuries and suffering I endured, they don't mean anything now. I feel tears prick my eyes and my breathing becomes more shallow. I...I can't do this!

"(Y/N)!"

I lift up my head and see Kate waving me over. I look around and notice Mikayla isnt back yet. We have at least an 8 minute break and it's already been 3 minutes. I'm guessing that she's taking her time. I walk over to the fence and a loud voice is there to greet me. 

"HELLO HUMAN!" Before Papyrus could talk anymore, i shush him and he talks in a loud whisper. "Is this better?" I nod. Good enough. 

Then it hits me. 

"When did you get here??" I ask Papyrus, gripping the fence. 

"Nyeh heh! We just got here actually!" 

I don't care that he's yelling again, I'm too busy replaying his words in my head. 

"Wait..'we'?"

He nods and points to a cluster of monsters. A blue blur rushes to the fence and crashes into it. 

"How ya doing, punk?" Undyne yells. I tell her to keep it down as Mettaton stretches over next to the fish girl. 

"Greetings, darling." I tell her hi and Alphys patters next to Undyne and smiles sheepishly, "Hello (Y/N).." 

"Hi Alphys. How did you-"

"Riley told us." I shrieked as Sans spoke up. I didn't even see him walk over. He raises a bone-brow and chuckles. He had the jacket that i sto-borrowed from him on and he shoves his hands in the pockets. And as if on cue, Riley runs up to us, dragging Marcus behind her. 

"H-Hi (Y/N)!" Riley says, panting. How far had they ran?

I didn't question as tears began to sting my eyes, but this time I was happy. Papyrus takes notice first, "Uh..human?" 

I wipe my eyes and smile, "Sorry, I'm just so happy!" 

"Well of course, darling. We wanted to see you win."

I laugh nervously, "Heh yeah, uh, about that..." Everyone looked confused and I told them the score. Then their faces fell and Kate piped up, "She was playing really good! And she even managed to get some pretty good hits on her!"

I begin to protest when everyone started to chime in.

"I would believe so!" Papyrus.

"Well, I guess she is pretty strong for a punk." Undyne.

"I-I wouldn't doubt it." Alphys.

"She is pretty fabulous." Mettaton.

"Aw, hell yeah Squirt!" Marcus.

"That's amazing (Y/N)!" Riley.

"Heh good job kid." Sans.

Everyone came to watch me. They wanted to come. I laugh giddily. It fills me with determination. Now, I know I can win this. 

But our joyful moment is soon gone as Meat Sack steps back on the court, clapping her hands. 

"Chop chop! Gotta beat your ass quickly so I can go home."

I hear the fence shift amd turn to see Sans' left eye flicker. We make eye-contact and I shake my head ever so slightly so Mikayla can't see. Sans does though and he calms down, hi hand still gripping the fence. 

I give everyone a quick goodbye and walk over to the bench. Mikayla smirks at me, "So I see you've brought more of your useless friends." Oh if she only knew. 

"And I see your ego is still as high as ever." She scoffs and walks away bitterly. I smirk and take my side of the court, my back turned to the fence. I hear a soft "oh sick burn!" And a whimper. Probably Riley hitting Marcus. 

It was my serve and a sudden wave of self-conscious hit me hard. No one has ever seen me play before. What if I mess up? What if I make a fool of my self? And worst of all, what would Sans think. I hear a 'psst' behind me and look over my shoulder. Sans smiles at me and winks. I smile back and turn to Mikayla. I mentally kick myself. Why am I worried? I shouldn't be. 

And with that, I throw up the ball and serve. Mikayla wasn't expecting so much power to be put into my serve and to be honest, I wasn't either. I aced her and she just stood there, looking at me with the most disgusted look on her face. Cheers erupted behind me followed by 'tsks' which I guess where from Mikaya's side of the group. 

I smirk as I walk over to the other side of the court. Now, Mikayla was pissed. I've got her. Without even calling out the score, I throw up the ball.

I got this. 

*~*

Match point: Me. 9-8. I had one the second set thanks to my friends and if I get this serve in and work out the plan that I made in my head, I have a higher chance of winning the entire thing. Sweat rolls into my eyes and I blink it out. I hear hushed whispers behind me from the fence. Everyone is standing up, no longer able to sit down. Mikayla's friends and coach are standing up as well. The pressure is high. 

I smile. 

Heh. 

I like pressure. I stand behind the service line and bounce the ball a few times. 

I throw the ball up and swing my racquet up and above me. The ball dips into the net when it makes contact. I hear small gasps and shushing. Crap. I really can't let her get to me. This is crazy and my mind is racing, now unfocused. Can I really do this? 

I glance behind me. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Riley, Marcus and Sans. They all came. They didn't have to but they did. They really care about me, but they don't care if I win or lose, they'll still love me. 

I get smiles and thumbs up from them. I nod. When I turn back, Mikayla stands in her ready position, her racquet twisting calmly in her hands. 

This is it. 

I got this. 

The ball flies out of my hand as I throw it up. 

"The thing you gotta learn is you have have to relax, even in the most tense situations. When you relax, you can move and adjust more. I expect you to use it." 

My shoulder relax as I lift my racquet above my head, letting momentum take over. The ball sails over the net and Mikayla gets it back easily. Over the course of the match, I've realized that her forehand sucked ass compared to her backhand. It was strange because usually the forehand is the strongest in most tennis players. But Mikayla isn't like most tennis players. 

I side-stepped and hit to her forehand. It lands right were I want it to. I then slice the ball, causing her to shout in frustration and run up to net. She barely gets it over and I rush to the ball and pop it over her. Bad idea. Remember when I said that she must've been at least a good foot taller than me. Yeah, well, when you charge at the net and try to get the ball over, it's pretty weak because you don't put much power into it. So my ball barley popped over her head and Mikayla positions herself to hit an overhead. 

I back up as quickly as I could and I could hear a lot of surprised gasps behind me. Everyone knows what she's going to do. Then, Mikayla does the unthinkable. She slams the ball alright but right at the court, not at me. Usually, when you do that, it gives the opponent the opportunity to hit the ball back because it can just bounce right back on the court. However, with all of the physical power that Mikayla has, she somehow manages to cause it to fly over me once it hits the court.

I curse and see the ball was going to hit the fence. Crap! I have to hit the ball back! I can't lose this point! I suck in a breath and run with all of the energy I could muster up and jump up, tap the ball with my racquet and slam into the fence. Hard. 

The wind gets knocked out of me and I hear shouts behind me. I grip my chest, wheezing and look up to see the ball that I had hit land on Mikayla's side right on the base line. She curses loudly and runs to get it. Lucky for her, she manages to get there on time and I can tell right away what she was trying to do. She was going to cut the corner meaning that she was going to hit the ball into the corner, putting the ball away. 

Oh no you don't! I grab my fallen racquet and ignore the shouts behind me. The air was slowly starting to fill my lungs again but I didn't care. I ran to the net and she hit the ball. I split-step and volley to the corner. Mikayla runs up and hits the ball. We continue to hit each other's volley's back and forth.

Eventually, I've had enough. I could tell Mikayla was getting exhausted and her movements were becoming more sluggish. Now's my chance.

Everything was in slow motion. 

I stepped back, sliding my left foot behind me and bent my knees, the ball flies over to my backhand. Noodle 1 and Noodle 2 turn behind me and I twist my hips, my arms soon following suit. I launch off of my feet and with a powerful grunt, I bring my arms forward and hit the ball with off of the air I had left. 

The ball whizzes past Mikayla as she tries to hit it. It lands in the court and for a moment, everyone is silent. Then the center is erupted with cheers from my friends and other people who were watching. My eyes swell up with tears and I let out a victorious scream, my soul practically vibrating with happiness. I crouch down onto the court and let the tears fall. I did it! I actually did it. The match finished, 2-6, 7-5, 10-8. 

God I was so fucking happy. I hear rushed footsteps behind me and suddenly I was lifted into the air. My lungs were crushed as I was held tightly against Papyrus. 

"HUMAN! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU! I JUST KNEW IT!"

"Papyrus you're crushing her!" Undyne yells. Papyrus gasps and puts me back on the ground as I gasp fro air. Everyone congratulates me and I refrain my self to cry again. The lady from the desk walked onto the court and approached me. 

"I was watching from the pro shop and I must say that the amount determination you showed during that match was so immense and it was great that you pulled through!" She then pulls out a trophy from behind her back and hands it to me. It was heavy and quite big. It had little ribbons hanging from the top of the tennis figure on the top of the trophy. On the bottom the plaque read, 'First Place Winner, Champs Tournament' Then she hands me a metal. "And this is for making the title of Super Champ, Miss (L/N)." 

Everyone is ecstatic as I put the trophy on the ground and put the metal on. The lady walks of somewhere and everyone is around me once again. Mettaton has the trophy as Papyrus and Riley lean in the look at the gold figure. I'm a little reluctant to let those three let them near it but it all goes away when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and Sans stands there, winking, "Knew you could do it." 

I don't think. I act and I jump at him, "SANS!!" And embrace him. He laughs and he hugs me back. He pulls back and I restrain myself from tackling him again. Sans smirks down at me and I hum. What is he up to..

"Heh. Guess she was no matc-" Before he could finish the pun, I grab his skull in my hands and pull him down, pressing my lips against his teeth. Everyone is silent and Sans stiffens. No one expected that and honestly, I didnt either. I didn't even think I could muster up enough courage to do this. 

Sans soon relaxes and wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. RIley and Alphys squeal like the little fan girls they are and Marcus makes gagging noises while Undyne shouts, "NICE!!" I'm pretty sure Mettaton and Papyrus are still trying to comprehend what was going on. I don't care if everyone watches, all that matters is that I'm here with Sans. 

Eventually we pull back because my lungs were on fire. I don't know about Sans though. His face is a bright blue and I'm pretty sure mine is as red as a tomatoe. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn away from Sans. Mikayla walks over and I can feel Sans' magic buzz in the atmosphere. She lets out a nervous chuckle. 

"Um well, all I really wanted to say was, good job. You did really good and I'm actually kind of glad that I lost to someone like you. You put up a fight and I was shocked." She smiles sheepishly, "I guess what I'm trying to get at it is," Mikayla reaches out her hand, "Good game."

I smile. Fuck it. I took her hand and shook it. "Good game."

She leaves and Papyrus pipes up, "How about a celebration at my house!" Everyone agrees and we begin to walk out of the facility. The trophy was in Marcus' hands now since no one will let me touch it anymore. I feel something brush against my hand a a sort of warm tingle shoots up my spine. Sans glances over and smirks. I bump his shoulder with mine playfully and lace his fingers with mine. He tenses up a bit and I giggle. Sans relaxes and I lean my head on his shoulder.

This day couldn't be more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA THERE! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WHEN DOING THIS!
> 
> And
> 
> You got to kiss the skeley!!
> 
> Oh, and you won :P
> 
> Also, if it doesn't make sense in some parts, it's because I was on and off when writing this because Christmas and all.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and I was going to write some more in this chapter buuuuttt I decided to save it for the next chapter. Some more juicy stuff will happen so stay turned!!
> 
> Kudos to you Happy New Years!
> 
> ~AC
> 
> (5284 words ;-;)


	11. The Bounce of the Ball Followed By the Steps to the Beat

As soon as everyone left, I plopped my self on the couch and sighed deeply. The party was...something. I have my trophy in my possession again, thankfully and my medal was still around my neck. I decide to take it off and wrap it on the gold figure at the top.

Papyrus walks into the living room, wearing an apron that said: Cooking King and holding a sponge. "Human! You can turn on the TV if you wish to! But, if you don't mind, could you change it to Mettaton's show please?"

I didn't need to. When I clicked on the TV, Mettaton's voice filled the room and Papyrus shrieks in glee and returns to the kitchen. Suddenly, all of the water and soda I drank hit me right back in the face and I hurry over to the bathroom. I quickly relieve myself and wash my hands.

The girl staring back at me in the mirror looked tired, but still had a spark of adrenaline in her eyes. I smile and so does she. Her (H/C) ponytail (If you have short hair, then it's just a little messy) was slightly tangled and some loose strands had fallen in her face. I tuck them behind my ears and lean forward. Her (E/C) eyes shone with adrenaline with slight hints of determination. The sparkled when she shifted a little. I lean back and exit the bathroom, my reflection soon gone.

When I make my way back to the living room, Sans was laying on the couch. I lean over and see him fighting sleep. A sinister idea pops into my head and I'm sure it will get me killed. But, YOLO right? 

I throw my legs over the couch and sit up on the top. Sans finally let sleep take him over and he snores softly, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. A smile finds it's way onto my face. He always has that super relaxed look on his face, but right now he looks truly relaxed. Well, for a little bit at least. 

I jump off of the head of the couch and outstretch my arms before landing on Sans. He grunts and all of the air leaves his non-existent lungs. I look up and his left eye is flashing blue, the blue aura surrounding his now raised hand. Sans relaxes when he sees it's me and his eye's return to normal. He leans back and breathes in deep, "It's only you (Y/N)" 

Well I didn't die so that's a plus.

I snicker and lean up and snuggle into the white fluff of his jacket, missing the soft tickle it once gave me. His hand reaches behind my back and runs up and down in a comforting gesture. 

"Ya know, you coulda just asked for a hug." He says, chuckling. I shake my head, "Nah, it's not as fun." I say leaning up and smirking at him. Sans smiles and a blueish tint rest onto his cheek bones. He raises his hand and pokes my cheek, "You a little red there," Sans says in a teasing tone. I reach up and poke his cheek bone, "Well, your a hella blue here." That only makes him blush harder and I couldn't help but laugh.

I lean up and press my nose to the little hole where Sans' would be. He chuckles deeply and I could feel it vibrate off of his bones. It was nice. This was nice.

"You're really cute ya know..."

I pull back and look at Sans, my face heating up. He looked at me, arching a brow with that stupid shit-eating grin on his face again. He had said it so soft that if I wasn't paying attention, I would've missed it.

He sits up onto his elbows and I push myself up to where I was straddling his hips. From where my hands were, I could feel Sans' rib cage through his shirt along with a sort of buzzing. Could it be magic?

Sans leans up slowly and some magnetic force pulls me towards him, my hands trailing upward to his skull. I don't realize how close we are until I could feel his warm breath trailing my lips. My heart rate quickens with my breathing and Sans laughs quietly, noticing how nervous I am. I feel his hand rest on the small of my back, "Are you okay?"

I nod, "Just...never really did this before."

He looks at me, smirking and his sockets closed halfway, "Well then, let me show you-"

"BROTHER! HUMAN!"

Sans and I jump and I lose my balance, falling off of Sans and onto the floor with a dull thud. Papyrus walks in, a bit of soap on his skull and arms, "I HAD JUST MADE AN AMAZING DISCOVERY! I-..human, what are you doing on the floor?"

Papyrus looks down at me and I laugh nervously, "It's, uh, comfy down here."

He shakes his head, "Well, if you think so," Papyrus says and walks back into the kitchen, completely forgetting the reason why he came into the living room, "I will never fully understand human nature."

I sigh and lay back, looking up at Sans who was still in the same position before I fell. My face heats up again and I sit up, hugging my knees. I hear something shuffling on the couch and something rigidly and surprisingly warm rest on my shoulders.

"Ya okay?" Sans asks. I nod and unfold myself, letting out a deep sigh. I suddenly feel very sticky and gross and I pretty sure it was showing, "Got a shower around here?" I ask, looking at Sans over my shoulder. He raises a bone brow and then smirks, "Ya spending the night?"

Well, I didn't want to drive home and plus, after a day like today, I wanted people around me. It was probably too late to call Marcus and Riley. Knowing them, they most likely passed out after the party and I have no idea where Kate lives. If she's far away then why bother trying.

I nod, "I guess." Sans smirks again and I frown. He laughs and points upstairs to a room in between what I'm guessing are Sans and Papyrus' rooms. "Up there. Stuff's in there like towels and all that." I nod and rub my eyes before grabbing my draw string bag and taking it to the bathroom.

When I enter, I lock the door and get a look at my surroundings. It's pretty big but I guess that was to be expected since both brothers share it. There are two sinks, each with different items around it. I walk over to the one that looks like Papyrus' and notice that everything is neat and organized and the sink is pretty clean. I look over the the other and only find a toothbrush laying next to the sink. When I look inside, I see remanentes of tooth paste and...is that ketchup? Dammit Sans. I shake my head and walk over to the tub, placing my bag on the closed toilet and turn on the water. 

When the water is warm enough, I peel off my dirty tennis clothes, discarding them somewhere and step into the shower. The warm water instantly causes my muscles to relax. I stand there for a while, soaking it in before reaching to the little shelf for soap. I was going to use body wash for my hair when I decided to take a shower in the first place but then I saw the shampoo bottle. 

I wondered why a shampoo bottle was doing in the bathroom of a house owned by two skeletons

Maybe it was Sans playing a prank. I open up the bottle and sniff. Smells like soap. I pour the contents onto my hand and run it through a lock of hair. When I wash it out and feel it, it feels..clean. Maybe it actually is real shampoo. I pour more soup and run it through all of my hair. If this ends up turning out not shampoo, then Sans is going to have a bad time. 

I turn off the water when I notice my fingers starting to prun up. I wrap a towel around me and look through my bag and find my shorts, underwear and....and....

Shit.

I forgot to pack my shirt.

I bang my head on the counter and sigh in frustration. Maybe Sans is still awake..I walk over to the door and grip the handle tightly as I open it just a crack. I see something blue get up to turn off the TV. Yes! I'm saved. Maybe not from embarrassment but at least I don't have to walk around with no shirt on. 

"Psst..psssstt....Saaaannsssss..." 

He cocks his head to my direction and raises a bone brow, "What's up?"

Here goes nothing, "I, uh, left my clean shirt at home.." 

Sans looks even more confused before it finally hits him. His face turns a dark shade of blue as he hurriedly walks towards the stairs, "I'll,uh, I'll find you something..."

I shut the door with a soft click and lean against it. I unconsciously reach up to touch my lips, remembering when we kissed on the courts. Well, more like I kissed him. I had totally forgot about that until now. My face flushes and I bring my hand to cover my mouth. How long has it been since we left. 2 hours? Most likely. But Sans and I didn't really do anything about it expect me jumping on him unexpectedly. 

This thought brings a new question to my head: Are we dating? Is Sans my boyfriend?

My thoughts are cut off by a sharp rap on the door. I manage to slow my heart rate down as Sans speaks up from the other side, "I tried to find something that you could probably fit into but this is all I could find. It, uh, might be a little big." 

I open the door a little bit and reach out, making sure that the door was concealing me. Bony fingers graze against my palm followed by the soft texture of fabric. Once I think I have a grasp on the shirt, I pull it in and close the door. 

"Thanks Sans," I tell him. "No problemo." He responds and I hear his footsteps retreat, probably to go to his room. I step over to the mirror and unfold the shirt. Yeah, this is going to be really big on me. It's just a normal black t-shirt that's probably 2 sizes too big. How Sans fits in it-even though he's only a few inches taller- is beyond me. I pull the shirt over my head and the smell of snow hits me right away. I sniff the collar of the shirt and get a sent of the snow that I just smelled and that sweet antique shop smell. Sans. It smells just like Sans

I grab a fistful of the material and shove it in my face, taking in his scent like the creeper I am. God, if Sans were to see me now, my levels of embarrassment would rise to the roof. Maybe even pass the metaphorical roof.

I let go of the material, stopping myself and look in the mirror. The shirt shows a little more of my collar bone that I would like it to and runs down to my thighs, covering my shorts. Lifting my arm up, I notice that there's quite a gap from the bottom of the sleeve and my arm. Thankfully though, it's not too big to where it's just sagging off of me.

I dry my hair as best as I could cause I doubt it if the brothers have a hair dryer. Once I'm done, I step out into the living room and find that it's the only light on. I throw my draw string next to the couch and make my way to the stairs, deciding to ask Papyrus or Sans if they had any extra blankets or pillows which I'm sure they do.

Right as I place my foot on the first step, someone speaks to me from my right.

"Whatcha doing?"

I instinctively jump and grip onto the rail for support and hear Sans laugh from the kitchen doorway. He leans against the frame, holding a ketchup bottle and I notice that he doesn't have his jacket on anymore. I stick my tongue out at him which only causes him to laugh even more.

"Anyways, I was just going to find you and ask for blankets and a pillow."

Sans raise a bone-brow, "You wanna sleep on the couch?"

Now it was my turn to be confused, "I could sleep somewhere else?"

Sans goes quiet and mumbles something and even in the dim lighting, I could see that he was blushing.

"What did you say?"

He adverts his eyes, "Well, uh, I mean...you can, um, sleep in my room..." he trails off.

My face heats up and I grip the bottom of my-Sans shirt. Sleep in his room? Of course, hands down! But how do I approach this without sounding like a fucking weirdo?

"Uh...s-sure."

"Okay, come on."

Sans walks past me and I follow him. Well at least he wasn't creeped out. Relationship-not-really-cause-we're-not-dating-...-yet-maybe goals.

Once we reach the landing, we walk pass a door that is decorated with a bunch of child-like things and a little sign hangs, reading: THE GREAT PAPYRUS in large, messy script.

Then we pass by the bathroom and some little closet before coming to the door at the end of the hall. The door was bare, unlike Papyrus', but was partially painted with uneven brush strokes. The paint started to fade once it got to the middle and then there was no more. It looked almost as if someone just quit halfway through. I look over at Sans who was opening said door. Yup. Sounds just like him.

We walk in and I expect to walk into a room that looks has the same resemblance to a dump, but I was surprised to find that it was actually pretty clean. For the most part. There were some clothes strewn across the floor and the occasional paper here and there. I notice that he had a desk which was covered with messily stacked papers and a few textbooks. What does he do? Study for fun

Sans waves his arm around in front of him, gesturing to the room, "Welcome to my room, madam."

I snicker and roll my eyes. Sans chuckles as he walks over to his closet, picking up clothes with his magic while doing so.

I always question how he's so swift and has so much stamina on the dance floor but he can't even be bothered to bend down and pick up his clothes. He kicks the remaining clothes into the closet and makes his way to the door, "I'm gonna shower. Make your self at home." And then he was gone. 

I walked over to his desk and rusted though some of the papers. Most of them were science related and some were printed out pages of bad jokes. I frown. So, Sans studies science and seems to excell at the topic and also takes his time to look up even more bad jokes. My face flushes. It's kind of attractive in a way. I mean, it's not everyday that you find an amazing skeleton-guy who is flawless at dancing and then come across his work to find out that he's a lot more intelligent than he lets on to be AND he's a terrible comedian-in a good way. I smile and notice that most of the science papers are physics related. 

I hear the water running and decide to stop snooping. Sans' room has a window that looks out to the back. When I look out, I can see the tops of the city, lights penetrating the darkness. I look harder and can see the silhouette of Mt. Ebbot looming in the background, stars surrounding the infamous landform. Stories of the fallen children and Frisk all come to mind. That day when the monsters were freed was a mark down in history for human and monsterkind. 

I've met some throughout the years but I've never actually befriended them until a few months ago. Sans and his friends were my first ever monster friends. All monsters that I've talked to before have been really nice, nicer than most humans actually. 

I open the window and a gust of winter wind blows into me, causing the curtains to flutter. The air was cold when I swing my legs out over the window seal. The air nips at my bare toes and nose. It was a nice kind of cold, not too harsh but not too warm. I look at Mt. Ebbot again and secretly thank Frisk for setting our friends free. 

Some time passes, but I don't know how much. By now, most of the lights were off in the city, making the stars more visible. It was a beautiful night, perfect for following the events of today. I smile at the memory. Honestly, this is probably the best day of my life. 

And as if on cue, bony arms wrapped around my waist causing me to jump and almost fall of the ledge. Sans chuckles behind me, "Woah there kiddo. Didn't mean to scare you there." I pouted and he laughed again, his warm breath tingling the back of my probably frozen neck. He smells really clean which is kind of expected since he took a bath but it was still nice. 

He helps me in and I close the window. An awkward silence falls heavily between us and I rub my arm. Sans opens his mouth to say something when he's cut off by a far away knock. I raise a brow at the wall. It wasn't the front door but it wasn't right against the wall. Then I realized the direction the knock came from, it was down the hall.

"Coming Pap." And Sans mouths, "Brb." And walks off towards Papyrus' room. I stand alone in the room again and I realized that I had my phone with me so I decided to listen to some music. I was in the mood for some rock and I eventually found a song that I liked. I put my phone into the waistband of my shorts and begin to move to the beat and harmonizing of Alex.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3bi2exMorY

I jut out my arms and legs and let my self feel free

Once the vocals come on, I mouth the lyrics with Alex and sway my hips. Rolling my shoulders, I wave my hands and step around the room, jumping and sliding. Once the chorus comes on, I jump as high as I could during the dip in the song and go crazy with my movements but also keeping it non-ameaturish. During the middle of the lyrics "She's so lost in stereo." my phone slides out of my shorts and the headphones unplug, causing the music to blast out of the speakers. I don't care. I'm too far gone into the song that I can't stop my movements. In fact, I smile and put more emotion into my moves and twirl around, throwing out my hands. 

The next verse comes on and I mellow down a bit, still having a good time. Memories of today flash through my mind: the idiotic look on Mikayla's face when she lost, Kate smiling and encouraging me, everyone else encouraging me, the kiss with Sans, his dorky smile, Papyrus shrieking with joy when I won. This causes me to grow more happy and as the chorus comes on again, I throw my heart out into my dancing. 

I notice a figure standing in the door way and I turn. Sans stood there, stunned and his jaw unhindged. The sight causes me to giggle and I continue to dance just as Alex says, "I'm ready to go, but she's so lost in stereo." My hands dance around my head and my hips sway. "She's out of control, so beautiful." At this, I turn an wink at Sans how instantly blushes a bright blue. I couldn't help but laugh just as the bridge comes up. When the song quiets down to a soft beat, I run over to Sans, and pull him to me. 

She works for the weekend

MIxtape of her favorite bands

Tearing up the radio

Lost in the stereo sound...

Sans then smirks at me and tugs me towards him, causing me to falter for a bit before getting back into rhythm. We both twirl and dance around each other, laughing the whole time. When the chorus repeats again, I grab Sans' hand, and he twirls me around towards him and I land on his chest. I lean up to kiss him and he chuckles. Right as he was going to close the gap, I put my finger on his teeth and teasingly smile at him. He looks shocked as I step away from him and dance my heart out the rest of the chorus. 

Once the song ends, I stand in the middle of Sans' room, panting. Sans just stands there before mumbling out, "(Y/N)...that...that was amazing.." My self-esteem catches up with me and I immediately shy away, turning my head so that my hair covers my face.

"N-No..it wasn't that good. I was-I was just-" arms wrap around me, cutting me of. "No, that was great. Believe me." Sans pulls back and winks down at me, "You got talent kid. You rocked that song." I frown and press my head against his chest, "Oh god Sans.." He laughs deeply, holding me against him. His laugh causes his bones to sort of rattle against me and it automatically soothes me. Sans pulls back and I reluctantly do as well.

"Hey. Now that I know that you can dance, I wanna show you something."

I blush at the comment, "Sans, I can't dance. I-" He pokes my forehead, making me look up at him. "(Y/N). This is coming from the guy who is a dancer. You can dance." He tells me straight forwardly. I smile slight, "Okay.." 

"Great! Now.." He walks over to my fallen phone and begins to look through my songs. "Ah this one should do." He says as his fingers tap the screen and the sound of violins fill the room.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtUJNhKbbx4

Sans walks over to me and offers his hand. "In dance, you have to feel relaxed. It's like tennis. Don't tense up and you'll be fine. If you do tense up, you wont be serving up your A-Game" 

I groan and he laughs. "Just make sure I don't trip everywhere, kay?" I tell him. He smiles down at me, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." 

He grasps my hand just as the vocals came on. Sans twists and turns me around him. It's not until the end of the verse that I start to get a feel for the rhythm. It's not as intense as the All Time Low song but it wasn't a waltz. Mainly, it was just bopping and twisting. It was calming. 

With every step you take

Kyoto to the Bay

Strolling so casually

At this point, I think I have the rhythm down and pull away from Sans for a moment. My hips sway as I mouth the lyrics and my feet tap to the beat. Sans chuckles at this and I smile. When the beat picks up again, signaling the chorus was approaching, Sans reaches out his hand. 

We're different and the same

Gave you another name

Switch up the batteries

I take his hand as the chorus pops up and we laugh as we start to dance in sync. Jesse sings, harmonizing after the bridge and Sans holds my hand as we dance. Even though we both dance freely, Sans still guides me and tells me when I'm too tense. I accidentally bump into him, stepping on his foot. 

"Oh shit sorry!" I say hurriedly, waving my hands in front of me. Sans only chuckles, "It's fine, kiddo. Nobody's perfect." He reassures me, winking. My face flushes and I smile weakly. "Come on, don't stop." He says, taking my hand and twirling me towards him as the lyrics start up again. 

Know with all of your heart

You can't shame me

When I am with you

There's no place I'd rather be

As the 'no's start up again, Sans takes full control and I can't help but laugh. He brings me around him and pulls me towards himself again. I was, you could say, romantic. Sans spins me so fast it's almost dizzying, them pulls me towards him once again and holds me close, his rib cage digging into me. I have a feeling I know what he was going to do so I began to sing the lyrics at the beat died down. Sans smiled and followed suit as we spun around one last time and he dipped me. I hung onto his shoulders as we were smiling and singing the last line. 

When I am with you

There's no place I'd rather be. 

Silence filled the room as the song finished and our voices died down. Another fun fact about today is: Sans can REALLY sing. (Sans is vocaloid confirmed) We both stared at each other, panting softly. It was like all of the other times before, an unseen force pulling us both together only this time, we were alone with no one to interrupt us. When we kiss, it was like fireworks had gone off. The tingling feeling in my stomach only grew as the kiss dragged on. Sans pulled me back up onto my feet, not bothering to break apart. 

I was the one to pull back first because oxygen was a necessity. I'm not too sure about Sans' case but he was panting as well so maybe. During the kiss, I had unconsciously moved my hand to the back of his central vertebrae and the other was holding the back of his skull. His hands had moved too without me noticing. One was on the small of my back while the other was on my cheek. 

This kiss was more gentler than the previous one. On the courts, I literally just smashed my lips against his teeth without even bothering to be gentle. I guess it was all of the adrenaline coursing through my veins at the time. But now, I wanted this moment to be perfect. And it was. 

I leaned in for another and pressed my body against Sans'. He complied with a laugh and tilted his head slightly. The kiss grew more heated as our mouths began to move with eachother's. Sans' hands trailed down my back, sending warm tingles down my spine.Something flashes blue behind my eyelids and I feel something slimy and smooth slide over my lip and I gasp. It entered my mouth and swirled around, getting a sense of it's surroundings. I open my eyes a bit and see that it's Sans...tongue. And as if he could read my mind, Sans opens his left eye as he pulls away, the blue, pulsing flame erupting out of his eye socket. Magic. 

Sans smirks and licks his teeth, causing me to shiver slightly in pleasure. He closes his mouth and leans in, "You know, you taste really good." he whispers seductively. My face heats up profusely and he laughs when he sees my face. I slam into him, burying my face into his chest as I hit his arm repeatedly. Sans laughs more and wraps his arms around me. I take a deep breath, inhaling his snowy scent. Sans walks backwards, me not letting go until he hits the bed. He falls back and I roll off of him, letting out a groan. I let myself roll a little more on the bed. Today was insane, as one would call it, and now all of it was catching up me. Exhaustion took over and I rolled over to Sans, snuggling close to him as he laughs, his bones rumbling. He wrapped a blanket around us and pressed his teeth to my forehead. 

"Night (Y/N)."

"Goodnight Sans.."

And right before I succumbed to sleep, I hear Sans chuckled and softly say, "Nice shirt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW
> 
> I AM SORRY. It's just that school has been a lot and tbh I would try to work on the story a few times when I somehow manage to find free time but nOW I HAVE FINALLY COMPLETED IT
> 
> I will be inactive this week because Mid-Terms are all week and I NEED to study because those things are no joke. 
> 
> Anyways, if it sucks, I'm sorry because I was on and off a lot with this one so yay :"D
> 
> This was really fun to write and I apologize but I suck at writing intamte things. Honestly, that's actually the most intamte thing I've written ;-;
> 
> My writing needs a lot of work ;-;
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC


	12. Hello Nightmare, Where Did You Get Your Teeth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a LOT of blood and gore in the next section. If you don't like, scroll down to the part where it says S A F E. Z O N E and you'll be, well, safe. ：3

We had gone inside for the day, my mom and I. I was in my room, doing whatever-I don't remember what it was. It was quiet in the house, quieter than it had ever been. I didn't know why but I had a wrenching feeling in my gut, like something bad was about to happen. 

And just then, the door to the front slams open followed by stumbling footsteps. I braced myself if he going to come to my room. He'll probably hit me again. Maybe I didn't take out the trash. Maybe I didn't clean the kitchen how he liked it. Maybe he's too drunk to even notice. Maybe he won't hurt Mom and I tonight. 

All my life is maybe. 

And false hope. 

I hear a scream and a thud along with slurred yelling. Without thinking, I race out of my room and into the hallway that leads to the living room and peek our from the corner. If he were to find me, I would be dead. But I'm still here, looking at my father yell at my mother who was bleeding at the head. That's not a normal amount of blood. Did she hit her head on the table when she fell? 

I'm too focused on Mom to realize that Dad had found me and roughly pulled my arm, jerking me forward. He drags me to the living room and tosses me next to my mother who hasn't looked up from the floor, her eyes focused on the gross green carpet beneath us. 

Dad yells at us, telling us that we're nothing and worthless and that no one loves us. 

And it's true. 

Dad hits me on the head with his bottle and I crumple to the floor. Mom finally snaps out of her daze and tries to help me up. Dad throws her to the floor away from me before she could touch me. 

Then, something that I thought I would never see before happens: Dad begins to cry. He sobs into his hands saying that we ruined his life and that it's our fault that he was like this. He lifts his eyes to Mom's panicked form on the floor and reaches behind him. 

"Someone has to pay." He says, lifting the back of his shirt and showing a gleaming silver object lodged into his belt. A gun. He pulls it out and points it at Mom a wicked and twisted smile on his face. Dad begins to laugh maniacally. No, that's not my father anymore. It's the Devil himself. 

My feet move on my own, tears streaming down my face as I run up to my mother. I position myself in front of her, in front of the gun. Da-The Devil stops laughing and looks at me dumbfounded. He knows I would never stand up against him or challenge him. It's suicide. But, for gods sake, he's going to shoot my mother. 

The twisted smile appears again, "Heh. A shame really. Willing to sacrifice your life for someone who never told you that she loved you," he spat. It was true. From what I could remember, in all the years of my childhood, my mother has never told me that she loved me. The smile returns followed by a strained giggle,"Oh well, it's your funeral." And the Devil raises the gun to the place between my eyes. 

I let out a small, relieved sigh as tears prick my eyes. I'm finally going to die. I can finally leave this hell. I don't care if I end up in eternal darkness, any place is better than this. 

The world slowed.

I hear the click of the bullet being shifted into place and before the trigger fires, I'm pulled by violently by my shirt. I'm thrown back and I see (H/C) hair flow behind a tall, lean figure. My mother. She still had a grip on my shirt as she leans towards the gun. 

Then the shoot is fired.

The blast rings in my ears as blood spurts out of a point in her back and sprays on my face. Mom shakes violently as she turns to face me.

"Be good, (Y/N)..." she mumbles, a bright smile on her face. Then she crumples to the ground and I follow her down, screaming her name. The Devil could only stare at Mom's body and the blood on his shirt. I thought I almost saw a flash of sympathy and regret in his eyes and for a moment, I thought I had my old father back. Then it was gone and the hate was back. The Devil was back. 

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the blood on my hands-literally. Maybe it was the taste of Mom's blood running into my mouth. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't waking up, no matter how hard I shook her. 

I ran forward, a newfound determination, jump up and sock my father right in the gut. He falls backwards and drops the gun. I grab it and sit on his stomach. He lets out a shakey wheeze, trying to get air back into his lungs. I bring my fist down onto his head as tears stream down my face. He grunts with every punch I hit him with. 

Blood spurts from his nose and my knuckles are starting to cut open. The Devil's too drunk to do anything. I was mad at both of them. I was mad at my mom for leaving me with the Devil and I was mad at him for...everything. I screamed at every punch I hit him with, letting out all of my emotions.

By now, his face was a bloody mess and he was fighting consciousness. I was too lost in my own anger to know what I was going to do next. 

I brought the gun above his head, the Devil looking afraid. And with a cry, I bring the butt of the gun down onto his forehead. The crack of his skull resonates within the room. I continue to hit him with the gun, his body jolting with every blow. 

My tears mix in with the blood on my face as I scream and laugh. I was an emotional mess and I didn't know how to stop myself. The Devil was already dead but I kept on battering his skull with the gun, spewing blood everywhere. 

I was mad. I was insane. I was laughing. I was crying. I was...alive. 

Just then, rough hands pull me off of the Devil and I kick and scream, scratching at the hands that held me. They turn me around and I come face to face with a police officer. I hadn't even heard the sirens. I then realized what I had done. 

I let out an anguished cry, making my throat raw. Strong arms wrap around me and I scream and cry into the officer's chest. 

**~S A F E Z O N E~**

I wake up screaming, clawing at the hands that gripped my arms. Someone was whispering my name and telling me that I'm okay. I turn around and see Sans, tears popping out from the corner of his eye sockets, his phalanges digging into my arms. I let out a shaky whimper and throw myself at him. He holds me tight against him, running his fingers through my hair. He whispered comforting things to me as he cradled my in his arms. I cry into his shirt, clawing weakly at the material. 

"I'm here (Y/N). I'm here. You're going to be okay, sweetheart."

~ 

I saw my mother killed before my eyes. And in result, I killed my father. I was broken, a shattered mirror and if anyone tried to repair me, they would only get hurt in the process. No one could fix me and no one tried to. 

I was sent to the police station and, with much struggling, I explained what happened, how it came to that point and why I did it. They believed me, surprisingly though some were still skeptical. They said that the neighbors always heard yelling and screaming from our house but they never called, afraid that my father would get them. But when they heard the gun shot, they had to call. 

I was sent to a foster home and was put on medication, just I case I actually was crazy, but I was never charged. When I was finally able to go back to school, the bullying got worst and so did the rumors. I was known as the girl who her mother unwillingly gave her life for and killed her own father.

I didn't care. After a while, once it sank in, people stopped bothering me. My guess was that they were afraid that I would snap and kill them too. 

But two kids wouldn't leave me alone and would try to befriend me. They boy had shaggy, curly hair at the time but he never cut it so it always hung passed his eyes. He constantly swiped at it and blew at the hair. 

The girl always wore braids with a headband and she always had something pink on her. She was cheery and optimistic and a little clingy. We were only eight. 

I don't know why they started talking to me but they did. The girl claimed that everyone needed a friend and that they happily become mine. The boy just smiled next to her. 

I ignored them. 

But they were persistent. In all honestly, I didn't want to hurt them. If they tried to pick up my pieces, they would get hurt and I didn't want that for them. 

Eventually, I gave in and gave them a chance. I had hurt them once. It was a month into our friendship and I was already emotionally unstable as it was but I took it out on them. 

But they stayed. I had cut their fingers but they wrapped their hands and continued to pick up my pieces again. 

Throughout the years, I had cut them some more, all an accident. And yet, they still re-applied the bandages and put my pieces back together again until eventually, I was whole again. 

Pieces did fall sometimes but my friends would press it back into the frame. We all applied to the same college and were ecstatic to be with each other for another four years before we truly retire to adulthood. 

Then, I met more friends via them and they have wrapped their hands, prepared to pick up the pieces that may fall. And one of them was willing to hurt himself so much, just as long as I am okay. 

Heh. I'll have to thank Riley and Marcus later for introducing Sans to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK
> 
> MORE ANGST
> 
> so I felt bad for making you guys wait, so I decided to make this little blurb
> 
> You get to know about your past, how you met Marcus and Riley and how you bashed your father's skull into oblivion :D
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC


	13. No Pain Exists When He Smiles

The soft breeze pushes against me, sending a small chill down my spine. It's almost February. How long has it been since I've met Sans and the others, 3 months? It feels like a lifetime ago. So much has happened since then. 

My trophy is still sitting next to the couch, my medal hanging from the neck. I was happy yes, so happy, but...

What now? I think to myself. Supers is the highest rank in the tennis community and I'm already too old to try and achieve Pro. Hell, there are 15 year olds beating Serena Williams. And I'm not that good that even if I were to somehow make it pro, I would only stay in the first round. It's that competitive.

I let out a sigh and look up at the sky, pulling my hoodie tighter around me. I don't know what else I could do. I need to stay in a sport because knowing me, if I stop I'm gonna only stay locked up in my room either studying or watching tv while shoving food down my throat.

Speaking of food, I need to get more ramen. I introduced it to Sans a while ago and since then, my ramen packs have mysteriously disappeared from my pantry. At least he's not just drinking ketchup.

I check my phone and see that I've been up here for about 2 hours. Time sure does fly. I get up and skid down the slope of the roof, catch myself on the gutter and swing myself into the open window of Sans' room. 

It was empty. Sans had left to practice and he didn't wake me, which I was grateful for. After the nightmare last night, I couldn't go back to sleep for a while. It's not often that I have nightmares about that certain event, but usually I'm able to go to sleep after I've calmed down. My guess was the fact that Sans was there and he was able to comfort me that I just decided to finally let all of my emotions out. 

He cradled me like a child, rocking back and forth and whispering calming and sweet things into my ear. Sans eventually started to cry too cause I just wasn't able to stop screaming and sobbing. Thankfully, Papyrus had left a little earlier to go do something with Mettaton so he wasn't there to witness my break down. 

It took a while, but eventually I had calmed down but I wouldn't go back to sleep so Sans and I just sat on the bed, my presses against his chest while he held me tightly. 

No one spoke for the rest of the night. 

We had gone to sleep at some point. But I felt bad for having Sans stay up when he had practice the next day. He must be exhausted. I desperately tried to force myself to sleep a few times but the sounds of the gunshot and my Dad's yelling always caused me to jolt awake and my crying would start again. 

I look down at my hands and notice that I have some blood under my nails. I was probably scratching again. Thank the gods above that Sans was a skeleton, otherwise I would've cut him up if he had skin. I leave the room to the bathroom and wash the blood under my nails. 

When I look up at the mirror, I see a different girl than I saw last night. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. There were some red marks running along her neck and cheeks. Sans' jacket hung loosely around her small frame. 

I look down at the counter and pulled his jacket around me tightly, burying my face into the soft fur on the hood. I had woken up with it on my shoulders. Sans must've placed it on me before he left, taking his dancing one which was absent from its place on the floor. 

I walk into the kitchen but the walk back out. I didn't feel like eating right now. I flop onto the couch, letting myself sink into the cushions. I wanted to call Kate but I realized that she's probably practicing as well. 

I look over at the trophy and I let out a sigh. I still don't know what to do. Playing tennis would just mean me participating in tournaments, but for what? I've already archived Supers, what else could I do? I still love tennis dearly but...what?

I lose myself in my thoughts and before I know it, I'm being awaken by a loud voice. I jump and screaming as Papyrus walks in, announcing that he was home. Sans follows in after him, his hood still over his skull and his hands in his pockets. Papyrus strikes a pose and yells something about practice and something else but my mind is still too groggy and mixed to comprehend what he was saying. Sans notices that I wasn't really listening and raises a bone-brow. I wave him off and his face falls. 

"Hey, uh, Pap? Can the kid and I have a minute?" Sans interrupts.

"WELL OF COURSE! I WILL GO AHEAD AND MAKE SOME LUNCH SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus replays, dashing off to the kitchen. Wait..lunch? I check the clock on the wall and sure enough, it's already in the afternoon. 

Sans motions for the stairs and helps me up, not letting go of my hand. My face flushes as I follow him upstairs. We enter his room and he closes the door behind him, removing his hood and taking off his fingerless gloves, "So what's up? How you feelin'?" 

I shrug. I don't feel like bursting out into tears anytime soon but I'm exactly a little ball of sunshine either. San raises a brow and walks over to me as I sit on the bed. He sits down next to me, taking my hand. "You can tell me ya know. I just don't want you to be hurt again, or whatever it may be," he tells me, messing with my fingers. I smile. He's sweet. 

"No I'm fine. I mean, it's still a little fresh in my mind but it'S not about that," I say, talking about the nightmare. Sans looks up at me, "Then what is it?" 

I begin to tell him about how I don't know what I should do now. He nods when I finish. "Well, what are you in college for right now?" He asks. "Kinesiology." I say. "So you can become a coach, teach kids tennis and you can still play." He tells me. It wasn't a bad idea actually. 

"But what about now?" I ask," I can't become an intern right now because of school and the tennis centers don't allow people under 22 coach." Sans thinks about it for a bit, opens his mouth then closes it again, muttering a "No no no." 

I raise a brow, "what is it?" He looks at me and shakes his head, "Nah it's nothing." I frown, "Sans come on what is it." He shakes his head again, "You'll think it's a stupid idea." I take wrap my fingers around his phalanges, enjoying the rough, bumpy texture they give off. Sans raises bone-brow, blushing slightly as I bring them to my mouth, kissing them, "Sans it's okay. You can tell me." I say smiling, a small blush creeping to my cheeks. 

He nervously chuckles, "Okay, well, uh, maybe you could...I don't know...try dancing?"   
I let go of his hand, "What?!" "You said it would be okay to tell you!" He says defensively. Me? Dancing? No way. "Sans I can't dance, I wouldn't be good!" 

There s a moment of silence before Sans breaks out into a laugh. "What?! Sans!? Why are you laughing!?" I yell, tugging at the sleeve of his hoodie. He wipes a tear, "I-It's just funny t-that you think you're not good."

I bop him on the skull as he snickers, "I'm not!" Sans takes the hand I hit him with and wraps his fingers around it, "Sweetheart, the way you danced last night was unlike I have ever seen. You can dance. You have talent! You just have to believe that you do." I blush and look away from him as he pulls me into his arms, "Just a thought." 

I mess with the string on his hoodie and wishing that he still had his hood on so I could pull out the strings and trap him. It's a tempting offer, but could Sans be true? Can I do it? Sans has never lied to me before-at least I don't think he has. I let out a sigh, "I'll try.." 

He pulls me away from him, pure joy etched into his features, "Really, Buttercup? Will you do it?" I blush at the nickname and nod. He smiles and presses his forehead against mine. I couldn't hold back the smile any more and let out a small giggle. It wouldn't hurt to try right? And Sans can help me. Maybe this will be worth it. 

Sans pulls back, the pinpricks in his sockets darting around, looking over my face. They fall somewhere near my nose and down to my neck. The joy is replaced by sadness but his smile still stays. "Are you sure your okay?" He asks, the lights meeting mine again. I nod shyly.

It's quiet before Sans leans over and presses his teeth against my cheek. My face heats up slightly as his phalanges graze my cheek. He trails his teeth down to my neck, sending warm shivers up my spine. I let out a small whimper as Sans presses his teeth against my bare skin. I grip his hoodie as he continues his kiss. He pulls back, running a finger over my starch marks. 

"I don't want you to get hurt again. Not on my watch Kay?" Sans say. I smile and lean up, pressing my lips against his teeth. I could feel him smile as he kisses back. He holds me close to him as we pull away, "Okay Sansy." I says, smirking. His cheek bones flare up with a light blue color. I laugh and poke them, "oh my god Sansy!" He only blushes more. Heh, I'll use that nickname more often. 

"Come on, Buttercup," Sans says, pulling me to my feet after I've calmed down, "Paps is almost done." I smile, gripping his hand, "Okay Sansy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY
> 
> IM NOT DEAD
> 
> also, I know this is short but it's important the next chapter is going to be reeeaaallllyyy long because that's where the good stuff comes in :3
> 
> Also 600+ hits *intense squealing* 
> 
> Please leave a kudos when you read because it gives me motivation when writing this :3
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC


	14. Special: Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an unrelated chapter

Ah yes.

Valentine' day. One of the best holidays of the year. Note my sarcasm.

I pick at the loose string on my shirt as I wait for Riley and Marcus to finish up practice. To be honest, I hadn't come for them. I just wanted to see Sans. Yeah, I'm such a great friend. But we haven't seen each other since my tennis has basically taken control over my schedule. Hell, I don't even have time for Marcus and Riley anymore. It's starting to become a little annoying. 

I told my coach over and over to ease up on the tournaments but he's always persistent on me playing as many as possible so that I can be the greatest. I told him that me playing 3 tournaments a week isn't going to earn me a trophy, only sore muscles. He wouldn't have any of it. 

This was my first week off in a while since my coach was on a cruise with his wife and lo and behold, it had to be the week of Valentine's. 

Life's great.

To be honest, I did hope that Sans was here. It was the only reason I agreed to come, but Papyrus said that he had to go somewhere. He wouldn't specify so I stopped pushing but mainly because Riley and Marcus were giving me knowing looks and wiggling their eyebrows. I wonder how quick I'm able to punch them without anyone noticing. 

The dancers separate for break just as I get a text. Sans. 

**Hey, meet me at the forest after practice.**

**-How did you know that I was at the studio?**

He never responds, making me a little irritated. But, what could he possibly want? In a forest? With just us? Alone..

A blush creeped it's way onto my cheeks as I bury my face into my hands, groaning. I really shouldn't be having these thoughts. Not now especially with Marcus and Riley around. 

**-time skips cAUSE THE AUTHOR IS LAZY AND SICK-**

So practice comes and goes, all successful -according to me cause they just so damn amazing- and I quickly run out of the studio before anyone could question. I slow my pace to a walk once I'm at least a good mile from everyone. Thoughts swim around in my head as I make my way to the forest. What could Sans possibly want that he has me going to the forest? It was odd but I brushed it off as I entered the wooded area. 

I find a clearing and walk towards it. Looking around, I find that I'm alone so I decide to text Sans. Before I could hit send, something grips my shoulder and I quickly turn around, ready to sock anyone right in the face. Sans pulls back and puts his hands up defensively. 

"Sorry! It's only me!" 

I drop my fist and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. "Jesus Christ, you scared me." I say, griping my chest for affect. Sans chuckles nervous and apologizes again. 

"Um, well, I, uh, I wanted to show you, um, something." He says, extending his hand, revealing a small blue flame. I raise my eyebrow and he motions to his hand again, "We're gonna teleport." I let out an 'oh' and take his hand and he pulls me close to him. My face heats up as he wraps his arms around and whispers, "Don't. Let. Go." I don't need to see his sockets to know that they're blank. 

Suddenly, the ground disappears beneath my feet and I grip onto Sans, my stomach dropping. The hairs on my neck rise as the magic around us seems to increase with every passing millisecond. My feet meet up with the ground again and I find my breath. 

"You okay?" Sans asks quietly, not letting go. I nod and let out a shaky sigh, willing my legs to stop quivering. Once I think I'm fine, Sans lets go of me but still holds my hand. I lean against him for support, even though I'm pretty sure I don't need any but hey, he's not stopping me. 

I finally get a good look at my surroundings and it's one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. 

It was pitch black and the only thing illuminating the darkness were these little crystals hanging by something invisible from the ceiling. On the ground, there were these beautiful fluorescent blue flowers dotting the area along with a steady stream. 

"Oh my god Sans, this is beautiful!" I exclaim, letting go of him. He chuckles, "Yeah a lot of people said that."

I turn to him, "'Said'?"

He nods, "We're in the Underground, buttercup." 

My eyes widen as I look at the place one more time. It makes sense now since there is no sunlight. "Why?" I ask. He makes a confused hum and I turn to him, "Why would you bring me all the way down here?" 

Sans smiles, a genuine one, and walks over to me and takes my hand, "Well, Waterfall was one of the most beautiful places in the Underground. And I wanted to show the most beautiful girl in the world the most beautiful place in the world." 

Aside, from my increasing blush, I couldn't help but laugh. Thankfully, Sans laughs with me. 

"Too much?" He asks, chuckling. I shake my head, "N-No haha! It was just so cheesy!" I snicker. 

"Well," Sans shrugs. "Don't you dare." I say, threateningly.

"I couldn't think of anything **_gouda_** to say." He finishes, winking. I burst into giggles while shoving him, "Sans you're terrible!" 

We eventually calm down and my gaze drifts to the ceiling again. It was just so pretty: the crystals reflecting off of the glowing flowers. I absentmindedly take a step and a voice fills the empty area, startling me. I jump back and look at what I stepped on. It was one of the flowers. I tap my foot on a petal and the same voice speaks again. Sans'. 

_"This is perfect."_

I turn to Sans whose sockets are blank and a noticble blue blush forming. 

"What are these," I ask, breaking him out of his trance.

"Uh, they're, uh, echo flowers. They repeat everything you say." 

I turn to the flower again. So it repeated what Sans' said? I crouch down and speak into the flower. Testing out, I tap one of the petals and my voice fills the area. 

_"I think Sans is a dork."_

I laugh when I see Sans' expression. It was a mixed of embrassment and flustered. 

"Really, buttercup?" 

I nod and giggle again. I pick myself up off of the floor and watch where I stepped, careful not to activate anymore Echo Flowers. Sans takes my hand again once I reach him and I lean against him, "This is amazing Sans. Thanks again." 

He turns to me, "You thought that was all?" 

I raise a brow, "huh?" 

He chuckles and reaches into his jacket pocket. I notice that he's shaking slightly as he fumbles around for something. I've never seen him so nervous before. He finally finds what he's looking for and slaps it into my hand, not making eye contact. 

"I was, uh, looking for things and I thought you might like this. It reminded me of you..." he trails off, a blue blush dusting his cheek bones as I look at what he gave me. It was a small white box. A jewelry box. What did he get me? 

I open the box. It was a necklace, the charm a (S/C) shaped heart. It looked exactly like my soul. Tears sting my eyes as I bring my hand to my mouth. Sans finally looks over and his pinpricks dilate, "Oh crap. You don't like it. Dammit, I knew I should have picked something different. I mea, there were so many other things and-" 

I cut him off my wrapping my arms around him. He stiffens as I bury my head into his shoulder. 

"Sans it's beautiful. I love it." 

"Oh good- uh, I mean. I knew that." 

I laugh as he relaxes and wraps his arms around me. We stay like that for a while before realization hit me. 

"Oh crap!" I exlaime as I pull back, "I didn't even think to get you anything!" I say. How stupid could I be?! Sans chuckles as he swats the air, "It's fine. All I need is you." 

We both freeze, only the sound of the water running along the river side was all that was heard. I turn slowly to him and see his sockets blank, his face a bright shade of blue. 

"W-What did you say?" I ask Sans. 

"U-uh. I, uh, I said 'All I n-need is you.'" Sans replies, stumbling over his words. I swallow and step towards him. 

"Um, what are you-" 

I bring my hands to his skull and whisper something before pressing my lips against his teeth. Sans stiffens before relaxing and kissing back, wrapping his arms around me. We pull back and I giggle and he chuckles. He whispers something back and I smile, kissing him again. 

He pulls back and points to the box, "Wanna put that on?" I nod and ask him for help. I lift my hair as he wraps the chain around my neck, clasping the links together. I look down at the necklace and smile again. 

"Thank you Sans." 

He smiles, "Happy Valentines Day." 

_I love you, Sans._

_I love you, too, buttercup._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS SICKNESS 
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Fucking kill me
> 
> BUT DONT WORRY! I STILL GOT THIS OUT AND IM STILL KICKING ASS
> 
> WHOOP
> 
> BEAT THAT 101.4 FEVER
> 
> Ugh, Happy Valentines Day
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC
> 
> (My HW is piling up so much for missing only TWO days of school. Halp)


	15. Midnight Shenanigans (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's going to be two parts to this cAUSE AO3 IS BEING A BUTT RIGHT NOW

**Sansyboi: hey you up?**

**Baller: Yeah. Why?**

**Sansyboi: nothing  
Sansyboi: just wondering if you're willing to practice tomorrow? **

**Baller: Wow you text me at 2 in the morning to tell me that?**  
   
Sansyboi: hey  
Sansyboi: I could've texted you the day of  
Sansyboi: be glad I didn't   

**Baller: Why?  
Baller: Cause you're too lazy to reach 2 feet to your left to grab your phone? **

**Sansyboi: Ah sweetheart  
Sansyboi: you know me so well *tear* **

**Baller: pfft**  
Baller: But yeah sure  
Baller: That sounds fun :3  

**Sansyboi: great!  
Sansyboi: we'll meet up at the dance studio**

**Baller: The one where you always practice?**

**Sansyboi: ye**

**Baller: cool  
Baller: _tibia_ honest I'm a little excited **

**Sansyboi: did you**  
Sansyboi: did you just  
Sansyboi: did you just use a pun before me 

**Baller: mmmmmmmmmmmmmaybe**

**Sansyboi: oh stars**  
Sansyboi: I've been beaten  
Sansyboi: by the most beautiful girl in the world  
Sansyboi: *ded* 

**Baller: SNAS**  
Baller: shit  
Baller: *SANS 

**Sansyboi: PFFT  
Sansyboi: SNAS **

**Baller: SHUT UP I TYPED IT TOO FAST**  
Baller: ALSO  
Baller: ARENT YOU SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD?  

**Sansyboi: yeah yeah hold on  
Sansyboi: *rises back from the dead* **

***~Sansyboi has changed their name to Snasyboi~***

**Snasyboi: there**  
Snasyboi: *ded*  
Snasyboi: *again*  

**Baller: DONT WORRY  
Baller: I TOOK A CLASS IN HIGH SCHOOL ON CPR**

**Baller: *reveals expired license***

**Snasyboi: uh**

**Baller: DONT WORRY SNAS**  
Baller: FUCK HJHFKJSEHKUCHSEKJHEWO  
Baller: *SANS  

**Snasyboi: I'm starting to think you're doing it on purpose**

**Baller: IM NOT NOW SHUT UP AND BE DEAD  
Baller: *pulls out defibrillator* **

**Snasyboi: hey  
Snasyboi: can't work if one doesn't have a heart **

**Baller: CANT YOU REMAIN DEAD FOR ONE MINUTE**

**Snasyboi: sweetheart**  
Snasyboi: I'm literally a walking and breathing skeleton   
Snasyboi: and besides  
Snasyboi: even if I wanted to be dead  
Snasyboi: my _heart wouldn't be in it_  
Snasyboi: *two pistols and a wink*   

**Baller: ....**

**Snasyboi: badum tssh**

**Baller: That was bad and you know it**

**Snasyboi: don't worry  
Snasyboi: I have a _skele-ton_ more  **

**Baller: I had a chance to interject**  
Baller: But I didn't   
Baller: Cause I wanted you to show how stupid you are  

**Snasyboi: *whispers* shot through the heart...**

**Baller: SANS**

**Snasyboi: HEY  
Snasyboi: YOU DIDNT TYPE SNAS THIS TIME **

**Baller: I hate your guts**

**Snasyboi: *shrugs* don't have any**

**Baller: I'm so done *nopity nopes the fuck outta here***

**Snasyboi: WAIT  
Snasyboi: BUTTERCUP **

***~Snasyboi has changed their name to (Y/N)'s bae~***

**Baller: CHANGE THAT RIGHT NOW**

**(Y/N)'s bae: ok**

***~(Y/N)'s bae has changed their name to (Y/N)'s verte-bae~***

**Baller: SANS**

**(Y/N)'s verte-bae: ah ah ah!  
(Y/N)'s verte-bae: **


	16. Midnight Shenanigans (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the texts

**Baller: BYE**

***~(Y/N)'s verte-bae has changed their name to (Y/N)'s sexy verte-bae~***

**Baller: GO TO BED**

**(Y/N)'s sexy verte-bae: but buttercup**

**Baller: yes I know you got a skele-ton more nOW GO TO SLEEP**

***~(Y/N)'s sexy verte-bae has changed their name to You Love Me And You Know It~*  
Baller: I'm ignoring you**

**You Love Me And You Know It: say it**

**Baller: no**

**You Love Me And You Know It: saaayy iit**

**Baller: GOOD NIGHT**

**You Love Me And You Know It: SAY IT  
You Love Me And You Know It: ....**

***~You Love Me And You Know It has changed their name to Love You Too~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC


	17. Pillows And A Date

"CAN SOMEONE KILL ME?!" 

I flop onto my bed, pain shooting up my body when making contact with the mattress. 

5 hours

5 _fucking_ hours

Non-stop training. For the freaking competition. 

Yeah, that's right. Sans entered me into a competition. And that was what, 3 months ago? I'm still not use to all of this. Sure tennis was hard work and definitely a lot of conditioning, but this was ridiculous. In dance, you have to be flexible and relax which is shown to be difficult for me. 

I roll my shoulder, earning a satisfying pop and I roll over. I see my racquet leaning against the wall next to my bag. It's been a while since I've touched it, I'm probably pretty rusty. Ignoring the pain, I get up and walk over to it. It was black with yellow and white strips running along the frame. The strings were black as well as my grip. I feel around the grip and grimace. Ew. I need to change it.

I run my fingers along the strings. Will I play tennis again? I've come to enjoy dancing, even if Sans as me working all the way down to the **_bone._**

Oh my god, I've been hanging out with him too much. 

Just then, my phone rings from across the room. I groan and get up, still holding my racquet and make my way to the phone and look at the caller ID. Kate.

"Whaddup scrub?" I greet.

"DA HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM SOOOO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU. IN FACT, YOU'RE THE SCRUB, SCRUB!" 

I laugh a little too loud which causes Kate to scream at me more. Eventually we calm down and I ask her what she was doing.

"Just got out of practice. Argh! My coach is working us so hard! We have a competition coming up and apparently, it's suppose to be pretty important."

"You should invite me! I'll go support you guys." 

She gasps, "Really?! Of course! I'll send you the address later. And if you want, you can invite your friends."

"Okay cool! Yeah, I'll ask. Heh, can't wait to cheer for the other teams."

"And, I can't wait to swoop in and take Sans for myself."

My eye twitches as I chuckle darkly, "Haha back the fuck off."

"Ooh!~ Did I hit a nerve" Kate mocks. 

"Kate if you know what's good for you.."

"Well, if you know what's good for you, you better cheer for me or I'll have Sans' thingy-majigy up my-"

"OKAY!!" I yell. Kate bursts into laughter and I refrain from slamming my phone into my bedside drawer. 

"Well, someone's protective of their belongings." Kate says, suppressing a giggle. 

"Kate, don't make it sound kinky."

"Hey, I'm not kink-shamming but if that's what your into-"

"KATE I SWEAR!"

She laughs again and I groan, "Did you call me to just to poke fun?" I hear some sort of swishing as she shakes her head followed by a 'nope!'

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Seriously though, we haven't talk in like three months!" 

I raise a brow, "Really? I just thought you were busy or just ignored my texts." 

She hums, "What texts?"

Okay, now I'm seriously confused. I tell her to hold on and open up my messages. Sure enough, none of my messages to her went through.

"Hey, uh, I think you need to check your phone or something." I say, closing the messaging app and bringing the phone to my ear.

"Oh! I had gotten a new one! My old one was acting up, but I didn't think it messed with my messages." 

"Yeah. Do you want me to re-send them?"

"Yeah sure."

I open the app again and tap each message, sending them and making sure that they went through. Kate then hums in understanding or letting out an 'oh'. I'm guessing she's reading my messages.

"WAIT!" she suddenly yells and I quickly pull my phone away from my ear. "YOU AND SANS DID WHAT?! OH MY GOD! YOU KISSED?! WAIT, I GOT TO KNOW. DID YOU TWO FUCK?!"

"What?! Kate, no I-"

"I SPECIFICALLY SAID 'DON'T DO THE DO BEFORE YOU SAY I DO'!"

"KATE WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!"

"Not yet at least."

"KATE!"

"WAIT YOU JOINED DANCING?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

" oh my fu- CAUSE THE MESSAGES DIDN'T SEND DUMBASS!"

"CALL ME DUMBASS AGAIN AND SEE IF I DON'T GO OVER AND GRACEFULLY KICK YOUR ASS!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I LIVE!"

"I'll find a way."

I groan and flop back onto the bed as Kate reads more of my messages.

"So, are you and Sans a thing?" 

Are we? We never officially said that we were dating, much less gone on a date. So then, what are we?

"I...don't know actually."

"You guys haven't confirmed it yet??" Kate asks, "Okay then let me plan the date!"

"This isn't a plan to just steal Sans is it?"

"Oh don't worry, I won't steal your bone-friend."

"We're not dating! And get someone of your own!"

"Oh don't worry, I have one."

A pause, "Are you hugging your Iruka pillow?"

Another pause, "No."

"Kate-"

"YOU NEVER SAID HE HAD TO BE REAL!"

I sighed and laughed, "What am I going to do with you."

"Buy me more Naruto merch."

"It was your fault that you blew all of my money that one time!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! I saw you shoving merch into your shopping back as well!"

"No comment."

"I see you hugging your multiple Naruto boy pillows."

"We do not speak of this."

"I know what you bought you piece of trash. I took the receipt at the last second. Want me to read it off?"

"Kate no!-"

"'Kakashi pillow, Gaara pillow, Shikamaru pillow, Sasuke necklace, another Shikamaru pillow, another-"

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! SANS IS CALLING! GOTTA BLAST!"

"DON'T ESCAPE FROM YOUR-"

I quickly hang up and let out a huge sigh before swiping the call button. Yeah, I wasn't lying when I said Sans' was calling.

"You have a great sense of time you know that?" I breathe into the phone.

"Huh?" Sans answers. 

I shake my head, "Never mind. What's up?"

"Just checking on you. You seemed pretty tired when you left." I let out a chuckle, "Obviously, you worked me down to the **_bone_** , today." I say, giggling at my joke from earlier. 

"Oh my-" Sans snickers, "you've been around me too much."

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed.

"Heh, that was good. Oh! I got the date for the competition!" He reads it off and I quickly sit up, "A month?! But, I barely have the first part of the song down!" 

"I could just enter you in a later one of you want."

I sigh, my face flushed with embarrassment, "No, it's fine. Sorry I acted that way."

Sans chuckles, "It's fine, buttercup. Just, are you fine with it?" 

I nod, "Yeah it's fine!" 

"Okay, well I gotta go-" A loud, nasally yell calls Sans' name. It seems far away as Sans turns away from the phone and informs that he'll be out in a bit. "Well, as I said, I gotta go. Undyne's over and I don't want the house to burn down."

I laugh, "Well you have fun with that." It's silent for a moment before Sans speaks up again, "You wanna come over? If you're not too tired I mean." 

Do I and want to spend the whole day with Sans out of the studio? Hell yes. I was about to accept his invitation until pain shot up my legs when I tried to stand up. Well, it wasn't going to be much fun with all of the pain.

"Thanks but I'm still tired." 

"Heh, that's fine. I'll save some of their cooking for next time when you visit."

I laugh again, "That sounds great! I'm gonna take a bath so-"

"Wait!" Sans exclaims. I pause, "What is it?" 

"I, uh, shit. Um..how do I..."

He sounds really nervous, "Sans? Everything okay?" I ask, slightly worried. 

"Yeah, everything's fine, just, um.."

"Just what?" I ask, growing more worried.

"Well...I was, uh, I was wondering if you, uh, if you want to go out. Like, on a date." 

It's silent before I let out a huge sigh of relief, "Oh my god Sans, you scared me! I thought something bad happened." He awkwardly chuckles and I realize that he's still waiting for an answer. "Oh! The date! Yeah sure, that sounds nice."

"Great!" Sans says, the excitement present in his voice. "How does next Friday sound?"

"That sounds great! You're not just going to take me to Grillby's are you?"

Sans laughs, "No, I'll take you to some place more fancier than that. Wear something nice." 

"Heh, okay. Well I'll see you some time next week."

"Yeah, okay. See ya, buttercup."

After a while of constantly exchanging goodbyes, we finally hang up. I throw my self onto the bed and immediately regret everything as pain shoots from everywhere in my body. I slowly shift myself and grab a pillow and scream into it, kicking my feet. Holy shit, Sans just asked me out and in the most adorable way ever! I could practically see his flustered face as he quietly spoke into the phone and the thought sent my heart soaring.

Can't next week come fast enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK 
> 
> A REAL CHAPTER
> 
> Now things are finally moving along ;)
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC


	18. She Has Fire In Her Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD
> 
> The song is called "Into the Night" by Santana ft. Chad however you spell it. The dude from Nickleback.

"I'm ready Mettaton."

"Well then come out, darling!" 

I exhaled deeply as I run my fingers over the material again before opening the door and stepping out of the bathroom. Mettaton sees me emerge and instantly starts to gush over me, Riley at his side. 

"Oh darling, you look fabulous!" 

"Wow (Y/N)! You look so amazing!"

A wave of insecurity and embarrassment washes over me and I look down, fingering the small belt-like sash at my waist. "A-Are you sure? I mean-" Mettaton tips my chin up with his finger and places his hands on my shoulders, "Darling, you look fantastic. Honestly, I'm a little jealous." He says, smiling sweetly. I smile back and Riley squeals, "Ooh! Sans is going to love this! You look so great I cant!" 

Riley tackles me in a hug and I laugh, hugging her back. "Well, this is all of your doing really. Honestly, I would've dressed in a jeans and t-shirt." Riley pulls back and nods vigorously, "That's why we needed to come." Mettaton appears besides her and plucks out of her grip, "Now, let's fix your face a bit." 

His statement takes me and I try to wiggle away, horrible thoughts of Mettaton plastering my face full of make-up, "Um..I don't know about that. I mean, the dress is already enough as it is..."

Mettaton notices my uncomfortable state and smiles sweetly, "Don't worry, darling. I'm only just going to put on some mascara and a little bit of blush. You don't have to if you don't want." I still and think for a bit. Well, it shouldn't be too bad. And Mettaton knows what he's doing. 

Hopefully. 

"Okay," I sigh," But only a little bit." He beams and nods, throwing me into a chair and running over to a make-up box that looks more like a torture device than anything. He comes back holding a small palette and a thin bottle of mascara. I tuck my hair behind my ears and close my eyes as the brush touches my face. It tickles and I pull back, giggling softly. Mettaton sighs and puts down the palette and bottle and holds the back of my head. 

"You need to stay still honey otherwise it's gonna mess up." I nod and try to still my self as much as possible as Mettaton swipes the brush over my cheek again. 

When he's done, he tells me to open my eyes, "Have you worked with mascara before?" He asks, uncapping the bottle. I nod. When I was little and I got home before my parents, I would sneak into my mother's bathroom and rummage through her make-up and clothing. Of course, my mom caught me one day and instead of getting after me, she ended up buying me lip gloss and mascara "just for funsies" as she put it. 

Mettaton smiles, "Then you know the drill, darling. Wider." He says, motioning to my eyes. I do as he says and try not to pull back as he applies the mascara. 

After he says he's done, he twirls the chair around and pulls out a straightener from his seemingly-bottomless bag. Mettaton combs my hair, humming some familiar tune as Riley begins to gossip to me about her job, dance and, of course, Marcus. 

"All done darling!" Mettaton announces. Riley helps me off of the chair as I try to regain the feeling in my butt and legs. How long was I sitting there? I feel my hair bounce against my back, now warm, and reach over to touch it. Mettaton slaps my hand away and shoves me towards the lengthy mirror, "See, not touch." 

What I saw was something unbelievable. 

My hair was silky and curled, tied into a loose, half-ponytail (when did he have time to do that?). The dress I wore was simple: about three-finger width straps, a tight top and the belt-sash above my hips, separating the top from the loose and flowy skirt. My face looked pretty much the same but my eyes looked slightly clearer somehow (maybe it was the mascara) the (E/C) shining brightly in the dim room. My cheeks looked a little brighter too. 

I gasp and smile. Wow, Mettaton really knew what he was doing. Damn, maybe he could tech me his ways if I looked this fabulous. 

I turn away from the mirror and tackle Mettaton in a hug, repeatedly thanking him. "Darling, there is not need to thank me. You deserve this after that victory in tennis!" Riley agrees with a cheer and I giggle. "Sans is so going to love this!" 

Immediately, I grow embrassed. Oh god, what if this was too much? What if it was just something moderately fancy like Olive Garden? Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have called Riley and Mettaton. How stupid can I be?! This is way too much. 

Riley notices my fidgeting and runs over and slaps me. 

"(Y/N)! You are not going to get embrassed over a date, not on my watch. You are going to stand tall!" She pushes my back straight, "Puff out your chest! Smile!" She pulls the sides of my mouth upward," And greet this date with confidence!" She shouts. My eyebrow twitches, "Riley I-" She slams her hand over my mouth and shushes me, "Whatever is going to come out of your mouth will be negative. We don't need any of that! Now, repeat after me." 

I stare at her for a bit before nodding hesitantly. 

"I'm beautiful!" 

I frown and Riley gestures with her hands, beckoning me to repeat it. 

"I'm...beautiful." I say softly. Riley shakes her hand and shouts," Not good enough! LOUDER!" I gulp at her hostile demeaner. Seriously, when was she like this? 

"I'm beautiful." I say a little louder. Riley accepts it and nods, "Now say, 'I'm fantastic'." 

"I'm fantastic."

"LOUDER!"

"I'm fantastic!" 

"'I'm amazing'!" 

"I'm amazing!" 

"'I'm more fabulous than Mettaton'!" 

"I'm more fabulous than Mettaton!" 

"Hey!" Mettaton pouts. I laugh giddily. Maybe it's Riley rubbing off on me or what but I'm feeling pumped.

"'I can do this'!" 

"I can do this!" 

"'I have confidence'!"

"I have confidence!"

"'I love Sans'!"

"I love Sans!"

"'And I want to have multiple skele-babies with him'!" 

"And I- wait what?!" I cry. Riley shakes from laughter as Mettaton chuckles. Riley wipes a non-existent tear and shrugs, "Worth a shot." I roll my eyes and turn around, hoping that she didn't notice the growing blush on my face. 

Mettaton bounces over and grabs my wrist, does a check-over one last time before nodding and dragging me out of the door. "Let's go darling! You're boyfriend's waiting!~" he sings. I blush, "He's not my boyfriend." 

"Nonsense!" He looks over his should and winks, " You won't be saying that after tonight~" My face heats up tremendously, "METTATON!" He laughs throws me into the car. I look out of THEN window at Riley waving from the doorway. 

Help me, I mouth. She just giggles and gives one last wave before jumping inside and shutting the door. Just you wait until you go on your date with Marcus, Riley. Just you wait...

We drive off and Mettaton turns up the radio, singing to a popular song. I get lost in the beat and close my eyes, eventually drifting off into sleep. 

*~*

"Darling, don't start drooling now."

I open my eyes slowly and close them again, the floursent lights burning my retinas. Something warm sticks to my cheek and I use the back of my hand to wipe it off. Ew. Drool. 

Mettaton hands me a napkin and scowls before taking out the blush palette from who knows where and begins to touch up my face again. Apparently the drool and seatbelt took away some of the make-up. Oops. 

Once the touch up is finished, Mettaton allows me to leave and waves as I open the car door, "Don't have too much fun, darling!~" I roll my eyes and step out of the car and he drives off. 

The sign of the restaurant shone brightly against the night sky as music played softly from the outside speakers. The restaurant was already bustling with activity as I walk towards the front. I notice a small, well-dressed white form shifting uncomfortably from his spot in the corner of the waiting area, away from everyone. When I realized that that well-dressed white form was Sans, I just about choked on my spit. 

Sans tugged at the collar of his button up, just like at the Christmas party. His expression was between something of uncomfortable and impatient as he kept checking his phone. He then shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks as his pinpricks dart around. 

They finally land on me and they dilate. Sans' jaw drops as he continues to stare, his cheek bones growing blue. I smile shyly and give a meek wave. He snaps out of it and smiles as I walk towards him, messing with the bottom of my dress. 

Then I walk into the door. 

I stumble back and grip my forehead as I begin to fall back. Something catches me and I let out a small 'oof'. I look up and see Sans, the last whisps of magic escaping his left socket as the lights return. I nervously chuckle, "Um, hey there." 

Sans smirks and my face heats up from embarrassment and the fact that he looks so freaking attractive. "Heh, you look a- ** _door_** -able." 

Okay I take it back

"I hate you" I say. He chuckles, "You're lying cause you've already **_fallen ___**for me." I glare as he smiles and raises both brows. "Let go of me Sans." He shrugs and helps me back up. I straighten out my dress with my hands and run my fingers through the small tangles in my hair. Sans smiles as he looks me up and down. My face flushes again and I look anywhere else but him.

Sans notices my shyness and chuckles. He takes my hand and leans down, pecking my cheek, "You look cute~" he whispers softly. My face heats up ten-fold and I mentally shrivel up into myself. Sans laughs at my reaction just as a waiter walks over to us and tells us to follow him. 

As were directed to our table, I notice that there was the unusual open area in the middle of the restaurant. I was about to ask the waiter what it was for but we were already out our table and he left. Sans' untangles his hand from mine and pulls out my chair. I smile softly and sit down as he pushes me in, "Why thank you good sir." I shall, using a fake and terrible British accent. He smiles and curtsies. "You are welcome my lovely madam. He says in the same way I did. He winks and I laugh as he takes his seat. 

Then, awkward silence. 

I suddenly notice how nervous Sans is. He's constantly pulling at something on his clothes, sweat dotting his skull. I can feel his leg bouncing as it occasionally hits the table. I was about to console him or something but then a new waiter came and asked for our drink orders. 

"Tea, please." I say. 

"Ket-" I whip my head to him and glare. Sans' chuckles nervously, "Um, same as her." 

The waiter writes down our orders and hands us menus before walking away. Suddenly Sans chuckles, his shy demeanor now gone, "Let me tell you what Paps did last night." 

*~* 

"Jesus Christ on a shower stick, that was good." I mumble as I lean back in my chair, patting my tummy. Sans chuckles and wipes his hands with the cloth napkin before dropping it on his plate. He leans forward and props his head up with his hand, looking at me. I shyly giggle and sit up, leaning forward in my chair, "You look so cute Sansy~" I say softly. Sans' pupils dilate again as his cheeks turn a bright shade of blue. I realize what I said and smack my hands over my mouth,my face heating up, "oh gosh I, uh, oh dear Jesus i mean-"Ii ramble. 

"I-its, heh, it's fine." Sans mumbles, scratching the back of his skull nervously. Holy shit that's cute. 

Sans' snaps his head in my direction as his blush only grows. Realization hits me ones again. 

"O-Oh god..did I say that out loud?" I ask, my hands shaking over my mouth. Sans chuckles softly and nods, an awkwardly cute smile present on his face. I groan and bang my head on the table, causing the dishware to clatter. I feel something poke my head and I lift it up slightly. Sans then pokes my forehead with the end of his fork, "You okay?" I nod and sit up, brushing the hair out of my face. 

We fall into silence again, but this time it isn't as awkward. It's more calming now. Suddenly, we both break out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "O-Oh god, we're a mess aren't we." Sans says between laughs. I nod and laugh harder. 

Then, the sound of a guitar strumming slowly increase in volume from the hidden speakers around the restaurant. Sans and I stop laughing as couples and some families leave their tables. They walk over to that unusual vacant spot that I had seen earlier. 

Then I realized what it was for as the people started to move their bodies to the beat. 

I look over at Sans and he smiles at me just as Chad's voice came from the speakers. 

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,_

Sans stands up and holds out a hand. I was about to deny but he was already pulling me towards the dance floor. 

_And we sang..._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing..._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

Sans stops pulling me once we reach the floor. I pout and he chuckles, taking my other hand as he spins us around, "Come on. Let's loosen up a bit." He winks. I laughs softly and roll my eyes playfully.

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

Sans and I spin and dance in sync, keeping close to each other. I can help but laugh as he spins me again, my skirt flaring and was pulled against him, a bright smile on his face. We happily dance together as the crowd finally notices us and begins to part. 

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,_

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,_

_No room left to move in between you and I,_

Now that there was more room to move around, Sans and I begin to dance a little more freely, spinning and twirling together-him managing to land a kiss on my cheek as well. The crowd of monster and humans seem non-existent as we continue to dance, laughing. 

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,_

Everyone, including Sans and I began to vocalize with Chad as they bob their heads or tap their feet to the beat. 

_And we sang..._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing..._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

The solo came on and it was only Sans and I on the dance floor as we spun and danced to our hearts content. Sans sends me a wink and I know what he's going to do. With a smirk, he spins me one last time and lets go of me as the solo ends. The clapping begins and everyone in the room, including the waiters, clap along as I dance solo. 

I throw my hands up above my head as I twirl and let my body loose. All of the dance lessons with Sans really paid off. I step this way and that, closing my eyes and rolling my shoulders as I whip my body around and spin on one foot, moving my hands as Chad begins to sing again. 

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell,_

I'm taken into Sans' arms and smile up at him. He smiles back as we dance together again. He begins to sing as everyone continues to clap with the song. 

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,_

_As the beat picks up again, Sans, I and everyone begin to vocalize with the song._

_And we sang..._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing..._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_(And the voices rang like the angels sing),_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_(Ay oh ay oh),_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_(Ay oh ay oh),_

_Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_(Ay oh ay oh),_

_And we danced on into the night..._

Sans finished off the song with a dip as I held myself against him. We pant softly as everyone cheers. I smile and he does as well as he pulls me up, "Guess those lessons payed off huh?" He says. I laugh, "That's what I was thinking!" Sans smiles before leaning down and pressing his teeth against my lips. 

Everyone's cheers and cat calls disappear as I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck. He places his hands on my hips as he pulls away, our foreheads pressed together, "Let's get out of here." He says softly. I nod and giggle as his left eye flashes blue before the area around us disappeared and my stomach dropped. 

I don't let go of Sans when my feet touch the ground and he doesn't seem to mind as he holds me close. We finally pull apart and I almost stumble on nothing when I realize how high we are from the ground. Sans chuckles and holds my arm. The entire Ebbot City glows below us, the city lights shining brightly. Then I realized where we were.

I look behind us and see the gaping hole in the middle of the ground of the mountain. "Sans why-" 

"I like to come up here to think or to just rest." Sans cuts me off. I turn back to the city and finally take in its beauty. "Sans...this is beautiful" i say softly. He smiles and leads me to the edge, sitting down. I sit down with my legs to my side as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. 

I hear the gravel beneath us shift over to my right and I see Sans fidgeting uncomfortably again. I smile. God, shy Sans is so cute. I scoot over and place my hand on his, "Hey, you okay?" I ask. He looks over at me and nods, "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just...thinking." 

I raise a brow, "About?" 

"Things." He says simply. I frown, "Come on Sans, you can tell me." He gulps (how..?) and pulls away from me. For a moment I think I did something wrong but then he begins to rummage through his pockets. 

I'm confused for a moment before he pulls out a black box. I gasp as he hands it to me, adverting his gaze, "T-This is for you..." he says softly, his voice shaking. I take it and run my thumb over the smooth top. 

"Isn't it a bit early to be proposing to me?" I say evenly, trying to hide my nervousness and excitement. Sans stares at me and then laughs. "Th-That was a good one Buttercup!" I laugh as I blush at the name. When we finish laughing, our attention is brought back to the box. I sigh and open it. When I see what was inside, I nearly dropped the box. 

Inside was a black thread necklace with a beautiful blue crystal held by a silver cap and...was it glowing? I bring a hand to my face to, unsuccessfully, hide my growing smile. Tears sting my eyes as I pull the necklace out of the box. Sans smiles, "Do you, uh, do you like it?" 

I look up at him and let out a choked laugh, "Like it? Sans, I love it." He seems to deflate when he relaxes, "Whew. Heh, im glad." He then points to it, "You need help?" I nod and twist my body around and pull my hair on side of my shoulder. 

I shudder as I feel Sans' phalanges graze against my neck. He finally gets the clap undone as he hooked the two ends together, the necklace hanging limp on my chest. As Sans reappears beside me, I take the crystal in my hands and examine it. 

"Sans you didn't have to-" 

"Yes I did." 

I snap my head up to him, "What?" 

He coughs and glances away, "Well, I took a trip to the Underground this week and ventured into Waterfall. There, I saw the crystals, that once represented our stars, and immediately thought of you." He finishes, looking at me. My face grows hot, "W-Why me?" 

Sans smiles as he leans forward, "Because you're the only thing that can be as beautiful as them." I was speechless as my mouth tugged into a smile, so instead I kissed him. 

Sans pulls me against him as he deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms his neck and sighed softly. My lungs screamed for air and I pulled back, panting softly. Sans was too, somehow, and he smiled. 

"I love you (Y/N)" 

I smile and close my eyes, tears threatening to fall. "I love you too, Sans." 

It was the first time we had said that to each other. 

I suddenly pull back, "Wait! I didn't even think to get you anything!" Sans waves off my statement, "No need to." I shake my head, "Sans I need to repay you somehow I-" 

"I don't need anything." 

I stare up at him, "Huh?" He smiles, "I have you." 

That was so fucking cheesy and I loved it. 

I smile and lean against his shoulder, "I don't know if I'm enough to repay for this but okay." Sans chuckles, "You're right. You're more than enough." I shove him as he laughs, "Stop being so freaking smooth!" I exlaim. Sans shrugs and wraps an arm around me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I lean in his shoulder, fingering the thread to my new necklace. 

I couldn't ask for anything better. 

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I immediately sat up. 

"Holy hell Sans! We forgot to pay the tab!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm alive don't worry. I literally have not had any motivation what so ever but I found this song and suddenly, _ideas_ *jazz hands*
> 
> But yes, this book is almost finished. Maybe two or three more chapters but it really depends on where my mind goes. 
> 
> Also, I left the dress kind of vague so you leave it up to your interpretation ;3
> 
> And more fluff! Yay! 
> 
> Kudos to you!


	19. Are You Ready? Cause We're About To Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQCzRif-wyw

As the song fades out, I stand still panting heavily. Sans smiles and claps. I let out an exhausted groan and collapse to the floor. I use the bottom of my shirt as a towel and wipe my face from the sweat. I close my eyes and throw my arms out to the sides and hit my wrist on the laminent floors but I don't care. 

Sans stands above me, sending me that shit-eating grin, "You've almost got it." He mocks slightly. I glare and try to spit at him. Mid-shot did I realize my mistake. My saliva drops back in my eyes and I groan and sit up to rub my eyes. Sans laughs, "You know there is a thing called 'gravity' right?" I turn to him and glare, "And you know there is a thing called 'shut the hell up' right?"

Sans chuckles and sticks out his hand, "Break time." I roll my eyes and smile and take his hand. He pulls me up and I lean on his shoulder as we walk to the bench. He crouches down and pulls out my water bottle from my drawstring and hands it to me. I thank him and take three refreshing gulps, emptying about half of the bottle. When my throat starts to hurt from the sudden cold, I cap the bottle. 

"So how far do I have to go?" I ask, trying to steady my racing heartbeat as I stretch my arms above my head. "Not much more. Actually, you're really close to perfecting it." An exhausted sigh escapes my lips, "But isn't it already? I mean, I'm pretty sure that I have everything down."

Despite my whiny behavior, Sans smiles, "The judges are gonna tear you apart if your form isn't correct. It's pretty strict there. But you just need some better footing, that's it really." I nod, "Are they really that bad?" I ask. Sans chuckles, "Pretty bad yeah. Falter even for a spilt second and they dock about half of your score." I hang my head, "Crap."

Sans walks over and lifts my chin with his finger, "I know you can do it, buttercup. I believe in you." He smiles gently before kissing me softly. He pulls back and I smile. We walk to the dance floor as he pulls up his hood and adjust his gloves, "Alright, let me show you that last part again."

*~*

The crystal of the necklace feels cool against my hot and sweaty fingers. I lean my head back on the couch and look up at my whirring ceiling fan. Cool air hits me softly and I begin to cool down. I close my eyes, now a little more comfortable and decide to maybe sleep a little.

_**I AM NOT THOWING AWAY MY SHOT I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT** _

I sprang from the couch and trip and fall next to the coffee table. My phone buzzes on the cushions as the song continued to play.

Stupid ringtone, I thought.

I reach for my phone and accept the call, "What's up Kate?"

"Hey! Your thing is tomorrow right?" She asked, obviously excited.

I nod and realize that she can't see me, "Yeah. At 11 I believe but I'm one of the last ones to go so I might preform at 1-ish." I think for a moment, "Actually, I don't know. How long do dance competitions usually run?"

"Hmm it really depends on how many are preforming but it's one of those one-shot one-go competitions right?" She asks. I confirm and she continues, "Then not many people really will compete I guess. I mean, cause it's so short and a lot of dancers look for those competitions that take days to complete just cause it's more fun. Personally, that's too much work for me."

I laugh and agree, "Yeah one song is enough for me."

"But don't get your hopes up (Y/N). Just because it's a smaller competition doesn't mean that good dancers won't be there."

I frown, "Yeah, that makes me feel better."

"Don't be like that! I bet Sans has been teaching you well?" I could practically hear her winking at me. I roll my eyes, "Yes Kate. But it's so damn difficult. I honestly don't know how you do this for a living."

Kate laughs, "Guess it's just my amazing skill. But seriously, I still have no idea on how I'm not collapsing from so much physical exertion."

"Maybe cause you have the Will of Fire. Or maybe your still hoping that Yuri Plisetsky will be swooned by your skills."

"HEY! ONE DAY, HE WILL BE MINE."

"He's a figure skater Kate. When is he going to actually take the time to make his way over here to watch a dance competition?"

"He will. We just have that connection where we know where the other is at and when he feels that I'm at practice or in a competition, he'll mosey on over here and watch and say, 'This is the one for me.'"

"Or maybe you're just a stalker."

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE NON-HAMILTRASH!"

"YOU MET HIM ONCE KATE!"

"TWICE. I MET HIM AT STARBUCKS THE OTHER DAY!"

"Are you sure you're not stalking him?"

"....following him home and stealing his underwear when he's in the shower doesn't count right?"

"KATE!!"

"KIDDING!" Kate explodes into laughter and I can't help but join.

"Don't act like you have thought of doing that with Sans."

"Kate he doesn't even-" I groan and Kate laughs again.

"Oh! Before I forget, tell me the address again." Kate says. I read it off as she types it into her phone. "Cool! That's not too far from here so that's good. I have to go now, one of my dance friends wants to practice our routine together even though we just did for THREE HOURS!"

I laugh, "All right Kate. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck! Bye!" She calls before hanging up.

I drop my hand and my phone falls off the couch. I sigh and rub my hands down my face. Maybe a shower would be nice. I get up and walk over to my bathroom, one thought constantly on my mind:

_Tomorrow_

*~*

"Crap."

I turn off my car as I park, the competition area looming above me, blocking the sun. Apparently, this place had multiple auditoriums so it could hold all different kinds of competitions at once. It was pretty but strangely intimidating.

I get out of my car, walk inside and sign in at this little table held by a woman who looked like she could be on the Kardashians. When I walk into the little lobby area, I know that I'm automatically screwed.

Dancers that looked around my age were gathered at one end of the room. They each had on expensive looking outfits and some had on turned around hats while the others had their hair in a bun or ponytail. They look like they know what they're doing.

I look down at my outfit: a (F/C) workout shirt and black leggings with converse. This looks like it could've been bought from Goodwill. But student loans and electricity are being a bitch right now so I guess I can't help it.

Something tackles me from behind and I shriek and let the weight take me down. I look above me to see Kate holding back laughter. I push her off and try to strangle her, "Kate don't scare me like that!!"

She laughs as she slaps my hands away. She quickly gets up and pulls me up as well, "I'm just trying to loosen you up! You looked more tense than-" "Don't." I cut her off. "knowing you, you'd say something stupid that will result in me punching you in the face."

Kate rolls her eyes, "Okay fine sheesh." My phone buzzes and I take it out of my pocket. Sans.

"Hey," I greet. "Hey, uh, sorry but we might be a little late." Sans says so soft that it's hard to hear him from all of the commotion here and on his end. "But we were suppose to practice before I went on!" I exclaim. 

"Sorry buttercup, I really am but if I don't drive everyone, they'll get lost in the first mile." A loud scream of protest comes somewhere far away on Sans' end. Probably Undyne.

"Wait..you're bringing everyone?" I ask. He never told me this. "Yeah. Is that okay?" He asks. Now he wants my permission. Great. 

"It's fine just, unexpected." 

"You'll be fine. Listen I gotta go, I'm pretty sure this cop on the next lane is eyeing us." I laugh despite my newfound nervousness. We exchange goodbyes and hang up. Kate raises a brow and I bury my hands in my face and groan. 

"Woah dude what's wrong?" 

"Sans is gonna be late so we can't practice." I let out another groan, "I'm so screwed..." 

Kate slaps my back and I shoot straight up, "Kate what the hell?!" She rolls her eyes and adjust her glasses before removing the hair band from her wrist, "You do know that I am one of the best dancers you know?" 

I frown, "You're pretty confident." She smiles, "Bitch you know it. I can gracefully kick anyone's ass in this competition." She twists her dark brown hair into a bun and wraps the band around it. "I don't know what Sans taught you nor do I know what your routine is," she looks at me and smiles, grabbing my wrist, "but I do know how to loosen and warm up before a competition."

I smile and let Kate drag me to an empty dance room. She walks over to a boom box, plugs her phone in and looks through her music. While she's doing that, I drop my bag and stand in front of the mirror, adjusting my ponytail and fixing my shirt. 

Finally Kate picks out a song and it starts up, playing a simple beat. 

Kate walks over and bobs her head to the bed. Then she breaks down into some dance moves. I can tell that they really don't have any meaning or special routine. Hell, I don't even know if they're real dance moves but holy hell, she can _move._

Kate notices me just standing there and rolls her eyes as she smiles and pulls me to her, "Come on scrub! This is for you!" I was about to tell her that I can't dance like that when she beat it to me, "It's not about form or anything. You literally just move to the beat! And I'm pretty sure you know how to move if Sans has been coaching you." 

I smile as Kate dances and jumps, mouthing the lyrics. As the next verse comes on, I join her. Even though I've never heard this song before, I automatically know the lyrics. I put my arms out in front of me then swing them around as well as my legs. 

Kate laughs gleefully and I join her. We both dance to our hearts content. Kate and I spin around each other and shake and jump. By the second time the chorus comes around, I'm singing right along with the song. 

Kate and I dance for what seems like forever. We even repeat the song a few more times; it was just too much fun. 

And then our fun ended when a monotone voice blasted from the speakers in the room.

_All dancers please report to auditorium B3._

Kate and I look at each other, panting before exploding into a fit of laughter. She was right, I feel more ready than ever. Kate really did know what she was talking about. 

We leave the room after Kate turns off the boom box and grabs her phone and my bag. She hands it to me and wipes away the condensation off her glasses on her shirt.

"(Y/N). You got this." She says after putting her glasses back on. I smile meekly and she grins, "Come on! You're amazing scrub! I know you got this. And this is coming from an amazing dancer," She tries to flip her hair with her hand but forgot that it was in a bun so she slapped her cheek. 

I snort and she shoves me, "But seriously, you got this." She holds her hand up for a high-five. I raise my hand to hit hers but at the last second we both dab. We laugh again and out of the corner of my eye, I see something blue and white appear. I quickly turn, expecting Sans. 

Instead, I saw the man of Kate's dreams. 

Kate turns to where I saw looking at and she squeals, "Time for me to slide in. BYE!!" She runs away squealing. Something about "angry Russian bab." 

I make my way to the back of the stage and I notice those girls from earlier walking to the stage as well. Shit. 

I close my eyes, inhale deeply and walked through the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Yuri Plisetsky exists. 
> 
> Also, I'm assuming that's how dance judges are. I've watched Dance Mom's before guys I know what I'm talking about.


	20. [A/N]

**Hey guys :"D Sorry for the wait (two months to be exact wow) but I just wanted to let you know about a few things.**

**One, I'm not dead so don't worry XD**

**Two, things have been rough these past few months with school, my health and such. I won't go into details but my girlfriend recently just told me that it's possible I might have some issues and that I need to see a doctor cause she's a little worried. So that adds more time to the wait. Then school has been a little difficult and this is finals week so that means a whole lot of all-nighters and cramming.**

**And three, this book will be placed on hold. I am sorry for those have been waiting for the last chapter. But in all honesty, I've lost motivation to continue. If it wasn't the last chapter, I most likely would have discontinued it. But, not matter! I will finish it up once school finishes and I start my tennis :D**

**That being said, I think it's time for the good news! Obviously, this book is extremely cringey because it's my first Undertale fic that I wrote and I had just picked up writing again. So, I wanted people to forget this book and create a new story! I mean a different, not Dancetale fic XD**

**I is a Gaster!Sans x Reader and it is called "I (Don't) Promise"! I am super excited for this and have already written a few chapters. However, I will not post this until I have fully completed it.**

**But other then that, hope you have a wonderful summer! Kudos to you! ~AC**

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Does it need work? What should I add? All of that. This is my first Undertale fanfiction so please be gentle, even though there isn't any Undertale-ness added in yet XDD
> 
> This was inspired by seven-zero-seven on Wattpad and starshooter on here. Both of them have talked with me and I want to say that I am honored to have them watch my back along this journey :3 
> 
> Both are really awesome writers and you should go check them out. 
> 
> Also, I don't dance-
> 
> *Lee Brice comes on*
> 
> SHUT UP!!
> 
> *ahem* anyways, I'm not a dancer but I do play tennis and I'm super clumsy so I thought, why not add that concept into the story so I did. I will try my best when the dancing comes in. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and there will soon be more to come so stay tuned! :3
> 
> Kudos to you!  
> ~AC


End file.
